


Welcome to Trost High

by Ouchies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is a pothead, Commander Eyebrows, Funny, Highschool AU, Jean is a jock, Lul, M/M, MMA fights, crack humor, should i turn this into a webcomic?, some drama, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouchies/pseuds/Ouchies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has problems when it comes to High School. For Armin, it meant that he had to make a shady deal with his PE teachers in order to pass. Guess who's going to ensure the infamous Recon Scouts' football superstar jock Jean Kirstein pass all his classes? Armin obviously. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The deal you can't resist.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is total crack and filled with lul from a tumblr post I have made. I dunno why I started to write, but I can't stop. Please keep in mind that I exaggerated the characterizations of the characters. So, yes they may seem ooc, but I'm just using extremes here.

"So... Let me get this straight." Armin began as he eyed the teacher before him, "Your super star jock is failing his classes and you expect me to help him out?" Normally he was never this cheeky with the teachers, but today was just... weird.

"Yes, Arlert." Instructor Shadis stated in a cold manner as he stared down at the short teenager. "Unless you'd rather partake to the final physical exam. You know, the one where you can't complete even if you're life depended on it. You do remember what happened last week... right?"

Urgh... Last week. Armin couldn't get past the tenth push up and ended up ripping the loudest of farts known to man kind because of that. The embarrassment hindered his performance – which sucked to begin with.

_This guy is nothing but a fucken jackass_. Whoa, did Armin thought of that? Well, yeahhhh. How can he not? This guy is threatening to fail him in his worse subject of all time. Lets just ignore the fact that he never passed PE anyway.

Instead, lets concentrate on the fact that Shardis looked like he never slept. Most likely holed himself up in some panic room filled with an arsenal that Deadpool would be drooling over. That, or Deadpool would use the wares to his advantage as he plans his next attack on Wolverine. Maybe he can take out Shardis in the middle of his chaotic psychotic path of destruction?

Clacking his tongue, Armin thought on it carefully. If he played his cards right, he wouldn't have to deal with PE ever again. I know, its a giant gamble, however... he was determined to not deal with PE. Plus, if he at least gets some passing colors in PE, his GPA would bounce up to a solid 4.0. But how on earth would he pull that one off... Well, guess he could do a bit of acting while he still can, right?

"Jean Kirstein... he's very difficult to deal with." Armin began as clasped his hands together in a nervous manner. Shuffling his feet, "And god knows how many subjects he's falling behind on... Wasn't there word about him going for athletic scholarships too?"

"What you on about Arlert?" Shadis narrowed his eyes as he eyed the boy. He was **suspicious**!

Shrugging his tiny shoulders, "I'm just saying... The top colleges for football would love to see high grades. However, we're looking about... say, another two years before they really consider something like that." Licking his lips, he then spared his PE teacher a glance. "Would look great on his records."

Gears were working as Shadis thought over the words. Or in this case, the subtle suggestion. Athletic scholarships were hard to snag, especially those that covered several semesters worth of payments. He also had to consider the fact that Jean was not only just the star player of Trost High, but he had potential to hit up the pros. Its a very promising future.

Imagine the fame Shadis would get as the high school coach that actually started the path for the boy? Eh? Pretty good stuff. Really good stuff.

"What exactly do you want?" He took a bite at the snare. Now, all that's left is to reel the old man in.

"Next two years, I'll be passing with flying colors. Course I'll be here, s'long as the star player passes and gets that lovely scholarship or two." The innocence that laced Armin's voice was what made the young teen so scary. Seriously, you'd think he was harmless and didn't know the basics of manipulation. However, it was obvious that the teenager had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"That's a tough bargain kid... A really tough bargain."

"Would be a shame to see Stohess get the trophy this year..." was the smooth reply.

That hit a nerve.

Gritting his teeth, Shardis forced an eerie grin out. "I must say Arlert, you can be a sassy little fuck." shoving his hand forward, "If Jean doesn't pass and/or get those scholarships, your lovely GPA is going to take a shit dive."

Smirking some, Armin clasped the larger hand. "Mr. Shardis, you shouldn't use such language in front of a student." winking, "Especially when they're ensuring the star player's victory."

And that's how the deal went.

Though the aftermath wasn't as smooth. Armin was actually freaking out about it all day. It wasn't a big deal or anything. He just... just didn't know what possessed him to even take advantage of that situation. Now, if he doesn't get Jean to cooperate, he knew for a fact that he was going to be in some serious shit.

"Eren, Mikasa! Please heelllllppppp meeeee" Armin whined at lunch.

They were in a typical lunchroom. You got groups here and there, gathered about. Nerds off to the side, jocks crowding up in the front, the popular chicks taking the throne near the more vast open areas. In between everything there was other kids that just mingled about and try to get into a certain group. Though, for the trio of friends they liked to be in the far corner of the room, away from everyone so that they can get a chance to talk and take it easy.

Of course they had visitors and such, depending on the day and what was happening. Especially considering Eren was becoming very popular with the crowds. The aggressive football rookie was climbing the ranks and eventually would outshine Jean. Honestly, Armin would support his friend any day – if he didn't hate PE so much. He felt guilty over the fact that he had to help out Jean with his studies. He'd rather it be Eren, at least then it would be fun.

Then we have Mikasa. She wasn't bad or anything. She was just considered awesome and often had several fans following along after her. It was mind boggling. She was a goth that strut about with an infamous red scarf around her neck. She had style, class and the apathetic behavior that could rival against Armin's current guardian any day. Oh, and she had talent. She was good at everything. You know it, you name it, she is the mastah. Though, all she wanted to do was concentrate on her artwork and MMA training. Oh, and Eren. She's obsessive about him. Armin wouldn't be surprised if she had a shine dedicated to him.

Not that Armin would admit such things. He knew better than that to be honest.

Still, you could see why folks would drop by and chat with the trio – coughbullshitcough. Okay, it should be duo. No one really chatted with Armin. He was the nerdiest of nerds in this school. Like, even the other nerds shun him because he's just so damn... nerdy! And girly looking... and... he looked like He-Man's daughter. God, Armin hated that one. However it is high school and eventually it would stop.

Plus he was starting to grow facial hair! Guess who wouldn't look like a girl anymore!? This awesome blond, hellz to the yessssssss!

Thankfully today was the day where no one wanted to pester them... yet. Give it toward the end of lunch and a few teenagers will wander on over. Possibly. Who knew.

"What happened Armin?" Eren began as he tore into his cheeseburger. Yucky school cheeseburgers. Armin couldn't handle those.

"Hn?" Mikasa raised a brow as she stared at the blond.

Stealing a fry off of Eren's tray, "I get to tutor someone, three times a week. Please tell me you got mustard. These fries are ultra dry."

"Okay... You're tutoring someone. What does that have to do with anything?" Eren raised a brow at his friend and then glanced at Mikasa. The girl just shrug and tossed a mustard packet at Armin's head.

"Hey." he pouted and then picked up the package of amazing yellow sauce. What? Mustard and fries awesome. At least to Armin.

"I don't see what the problem is either." Mikasa began as she bit into her apple.

"The problem is that I have to tutor Jean." Armin began as he poked at his(Eren's) mustard cover fries. "The solution to it all is that Shardis will pass me with flyi-"

"Wait! Wait!" Eren began. "Let me get this right. You have to help out that horse-face jackass? Seriously?! The fuck!?"

"Eren, a Donkey is a domesticated member of equidae family."

"A domesticated what?"

"Equidae."

"What the fuck is that?"

"A horse, Eren." Mikasa pipe up as she stared at the jock.

"...Oh..."

Armin couldn't help but laugh at that one. Seriously, his friend could be so dense at times.

"Don't laugh, you sassy bastard!" Eren then playfully shoved his friend to the side. That only got Armin laughing some more. Puffing out his cheeks, the teen then snag his soda. "Now, what were you sayin about Mr. Shardis?"

Getting a handle on his laughter, Armin reached for Mikasa's juice. Taking a sip out of it, "We made a deal. If I help out Jean, then I get to pass PE with flying colors. Guess who's getting a bonus on their GPA this semester?"

Taking her juice back, "Stop it with the freeloading." Ah yes, Armin had a habit of snacking on his friend's plates. He couldn't help it really. Its not like he ate much, unless it was oreos. He lovedddddd oreos. That and hot wings. Though, the school didn't serve hot wings. Which sucked.

Eren laughed at that one. Pushing his fries over to Armin, "Still, I don't get what's the problem. If you're helping out horseshit to get that sort of deal, then why the fuck not?" after a pause, "Unless he does something. Tell me if he does anything. I will fuck his day up so fucken bad. No, fuck that, I will kill him if he does anything to you. Understand? You tell me if he doesn't anything. Fucken piece of shitty ass horse-faced fuck. Imma rip him a new fucken hole for his fucken horseshit face. FUCK!"

Armin was use to his friend's bipolar behavior by now. Actually, everyone that knew Eren well was use to it. Its not like it was something uncommon. It just happened to be a very normal part of their life. So, he didn't give much mind to the threats as he continued to freeload off of Eren's tray.

"He likes Jean." Armin's cheeks flared at the bluntness his friend announced.

"What are you talking about Mikasa?! Armin couldn't like that guy. He has a shitty personality! Everything about that horseshit is right down shitty."

"Apparently not to Armin." and then she proceeded to stare at Armin with her infamous dead stare.

"I don't like him. Actually, I hardly interact with him... I just..." Armin trailed off, painfully aware of Eren's heated stare. His cheeks grew hotter. "He just... has a really, really nice ass... and face... man, he must have some soft lips too." and just like that, Armin was off in a daze, thinking about one of his many crushes he had in school.

"You're fucking me, right?"

Armin's friends and family knew of his sexuality. Its not that Armin actually came out of the closet and made a big deal. He was just struggling with some personal issues two years back and had consulted his friend's about it. That day was nothing but a mess of tears, snot and loads of crying. Though the bond he held with his friends strengthened even more all because he had their support. Then his guardian walked in on him on a very... sticky situation that isn't very appropriate to think about at this current time. Maybe the story would be said another day.

"Hrm? I think Mikasa would castrate me before I had the chance to do that." Armin just couldn't hold back on the cheekiness. How could he when Eren left himself out in the open like that?!

"Its not like you plan on reproducing anytime soon." Mikasa can be so cold. Oh so cold.

"Waaa?! Mikasa, that was totally uncalled for. Plus it was Eren that wanted it, not me!"

"What?! I didn't want anything! You're the one with the smart ass remarks!"

"No I'm not! You're the one asking for the D."

"I have to agree with Armin on that one."

"Wait. What?! THE HELL WITH YOU TWO!"

Just then the bell rang. Laughing loudly at his friends, Armin snagged Eren's coke can. "I'll see you guys at History."

"Oi, try to be there. I can seriously use your help, since Mikasa won't let me copy her notes." Eren huffed as he picked up his tray.

Mikasa scoffed at Eren as she followed suit. "That's not helping Eren. That's being lazy."

"She has a point there Eren." smirks some at that one.

"Oh come on, don't be like that you guys. Try to make it, please Armin."

"I'm so far ahead of Tanner's class though. She's literally kicking me out each time I come in." Takes a sip of the bubbily concoction known as the Coke.

"And then you sneak off to the rooftop for a smoke." Mikasa mumbled.

"Only because the trekkies kicked me out of the library." Armin grumbled as he moved along with the crowd. Eren and Mikasa shared a look. The look that obviously read, 'let go fuck those trekkies up.' Sighing, Armin shook his head and pushed forward. "See you guys at Tanner's!"

"Bye!" the duo stated as they wandered off to their own classes.


	2. FAQs and Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first study session! Lets hope the pair could be civil amongst each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up. Don't know if you guys like it or not. All I know is that I'm busy drawing little ideas here and there on these two. If you want to see a few images on these two, my blog is http://ouchiesthegreat.tumblr.com/ I know its unorganized at the moment, so bare with me?

 

FINALLY! Freedom! YAY!

You know what freedom meant, right? Packing your stuff up and running as quick as possible to the nearest exit toward home. Don't forget to pull out all your electronic devices while doing so. Oh, and your jacket... and the stuff you forgot in your locker. Can't forget about that one either. And... meeting with Mikasa! Wasn't Eren suppose to join in today?

Actually, that was something he asked his friend while walking down the halls.

“He's at practice.” She said simply.

“Practice? Isn't it Tuesday? He has practice on Wednesdays.”

She raised a brow and then rapped her knuckles against Armin's temple. “Either quit studying so much or lay off the bong.” was the muffled response.

“Mikasaaa.” Armin whined as he tried to avoid the noogies. “You're making it sound like I got a problem.” A faint tune of Darth Vader's theme song could be heard coming from his pocket. Someone was messaging Armin! Yayyy! He had messages.

“Everyone knows you're addicted to studying. Its only your best pals that know about your use on the medicinal compounds.” Only a hint of playfulness laced Mikasa's words. Just a hint of it. Which was realllllllllly hard to hear. You need BFF ears for that. Something Armin had!

Pulling out his phone, “You make it seem like its a crime.” chuckles some at that as he glanced over the list of sent messages. “I'm just running on a few hours of sleep, so I tend to forget ev...er...y... ah, poo.” Of course Armin would be the type of person to say that. Though, the message he received caused him to flush in embarrassment.

“Hrn?” Mikasa looked over Armin's shoulder to read the text.

It read as such:  
From: Papa Fwenchie  
Msg: Brat you're tutoring a shit today, right????

“Well, guess plans changed.” and Armin sent a text back. “I totally forgot about my deal today...”

Mikasa's hand roughly ruffled up her friend's golden locks. Mumbling a soft, “Best hurry to the library, or else he'd think you stood him up.”

“I feel bad enough as it is... don't have to rub it in.” Puffing out his cheeks, baby blue orbs peered up at his friend. “Make sure to cheer Eren on for me then.”

She raised a brow at that one.

Of course she wouldn't cheer for Eren like Armin did. It usually consisted of loud woots and jumps of joys. Sometimes Armin would clasp his hands together and let out a trumpet noise. Actually, the image of Mikasa pulling that one off would be hilarious. Something that was ripped out of an alternate universe obviously. Most likely one of the DC multiverses.

“See you later Armin.” Mikasa stated as she walked off to the exit leading to the football field.

Sighing heavily, Armin then pivoted on the spot and headed back to where he came from. Best he make haste to the library then. Hopefully the usual gang of Trekkies won't be there. Shame the school didn't have a huge influx of Whovians, unlike back in Boston. Those were the days, that's for sure.

Shouldering the door open, Armin glanced about quickly. It was your typical library. Bookcases, upon bookcases were filled with all sorts of books. There was computer stations somewhere, though the only good thing you can do with those fossilized boxes was to type up a report. Tables were set up here and there at random places with wooden chairs. Wooden chairs from hell as some students would state. Armin had to agree to that, since he recalled having to pick out splinters from the back of his thighs on one hot September afternoon.

Urghhh. The memory gave him shivers just remembering it.

The librarian, Miss Hutchinson was seated behind the desk as usual. She was an elderly woman with a thick mane of peppered brown hair was pulled back into a simple braid. She was kind, but strict. It was always strict business when you were in her library. Any rough housing and you'd be kicked out ASAP.

Waving at the elderly woman, “Hello ma'am.” Armin kept a friendly tone as he approached the desk. “Sorry to disturb, but have you seen Jean by any chance? You know, the football super star.”

Glancing up from her computer, the woman raised a dark brow. “Kirstein? Ah, yes. I recalled he came here looking for you apparently. Proceeded to the back. Most likely would find him napping.”

“I apologize before hand if you hear a shout.” Armin smiled at that one as he then went on his mini-quest to find Jean. “Have a good day Miss Hutchinson.”

Just as Miss Huchinson promise, Armin found Jean sprawled out on a chair in the farthest corner of the library known possible. Sadly, he was not sleeping. If anything, the teen was slowly flipping through a magazine. That was disappointing, since he wanted to give the jock a scare.

Armin actually had to stop and stare at the figure. It wasn't a special sight. Jean was just there, wearing a pair of loose jeans with a rumpled button up green shirt to top it off. His jersey jacket was tossed off to the side, along with his backpack. The only thing that Armin could consider stunning was the other teen's looks.

Eren always went on and on about Jean's 'horse' features. There wasn't much of horse features on the man. Sure he had a wonderful elongated jawline that was chiseled to perfection. But that didn't mean he looked like a horse. Even as he sat there with a scowl, it only only enhanced his handsome features. Especially considering the fact that Jean's lovely sandy-brown locks were swept off to the side. Have you seen his sideburns by the way? Armin was itching to run a finger through his sideburns.

…. That sounded weird and creepy....

Shaking his head, Armin then thought it was best to announce himself before he lost his deal before it even began.

“Sorry I'm late. Had a bit of a run in with a friend.” Armin began as he pulled off his backpack. “We never properly introduced ourselves before, if I recall correctly. My na-”

“Don't care Goldilocks, now lets get this over with. I got stuff to do.” Jean grumbled in the rudest manner ever known to man kind.

Armin raised a thick brow at the nickname. “Yes, you do have stuff to do.” Digging through his backpack, “Take out the subject you want to start on first.”

“Sure... You can pick it out for me.” A glossy page was flip.

“Um....” Armin stared at the teen, unsure as to what to do. “Well, I guess we can start with Social Studies?” It was Armin's favorite subject, so might as well start with that.

“Mhmm. The books are in the bag, you can like... do my essay or somethin'.”

“You... expect me to do your work?” That man had some gall.

“Yeah. Its why you're here, right? You help me pass and you don't have to do a physical exam next week, or whatever Shardis said.”

Gritting his teeth for a moment, Armin stared at the man. He really wasn't happy about this. Didn't Jean understand that his whole athletic career depends on his academic scores!? This wasn't a joke. Armin could care less about this phyiscal exams if some jerk thinks they're going to one up him and bully him into doing their work. What the hell was the point of being a tutor if you're expected to do the work!?

Snatching the magazine away, “Take out your books now.” Armin said in a stern manner, “There's no point in tutoring if you're not learning. So get to it.” Bossy Armin could be bossy.

“Hey, I was reading that!” Jean snipped out as he tried to reach for the magazine. Sadly it was tossed off to the side. “Sheesh, if I knew it was your time of the month I wouldn't have came in the first place.”

“I see a promising failure in your comedic career. Best you keep to the athletics, Though... You need to get your studies on board before that happens, am I correct?” A low blow was delivered on Armin's part. Hey, someone had to be reminded of the situation.

Jean glared with every ounce of glaring he could muster at that very moment. “I never taken you for a bitchy one. Thought you were one of those innocent girly types that cut themselves in the closet.”

Taking in a deep breath of air, Armin forcing out a smile, “Look, how about we just tackle on the subjects and get you caught up with your work? The faster we do this, the faster we can get out and I can get into a bed.” Not to mention he could be smoking a bowl. Hrmm, maybe he did have a problem... He'd have to blame it on the Frenchie at home.

Jean released a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his mop of hair. “Fine, fine. Sheesh, you're a bossy Barbie doll.” Reaching for his bag, Jean riffled through it. Pulling out a folder, he continued on with his grumbling. “No wonder you're so damn unpopular. Even the nerds would get tired of that attitude... uh, you good with math? I got Trig stuff that makes no damn sense to me.”

Armin took in a deep breath and ignored the comments. Armin was use to the teasing and insensitive insults thrown at him. If it wasn't for his looks, then it was his standoffish attitude. Granted he got better with his shyness thanks to living with his current guardian. Still, he couldn't help but fall back into his introverted self at times. Right now though, it wasn't the time to go into those habits. He worked too hard to get where he was at today.

This also reminded Armin why his crush on the boy happened to be based on lust. He couldn't be attached to someone with such a brash attitude like Jean's. Sure, Eren could be just as rude and insensitive, however he doesn't go out of his way to state such... things. Though something nagged at the back of Armin's head as he thought on it.

If Jean was similar to Eren as far as attitudes go, then maybe he wasn't all that bad? Who knows, the boy could actually be good company... Ha! Like heck that'll happen. Armin was being too nice to give Jean the benefit of the doubt.

Leaning forward, “Ah, yes. Trigonometry, also known as angles of pain. Lets see where you left off...”

Other than the rude comments and insults, the session went rather smoothly.

Armin explained everything as easily and clearly as he can to the other male. Apparently Jean commented that Armin explained things better than the teachers, thus why there was an issue happening with his studies in the first place – or at least that was the excuse. Armin could understand that reasoning though, since most of the teachers had a habit of ripping their lessons out from the textbooks. And let me tell you, some of those textbooks made absolutely no darn sense.

The only issue Armin had was the amount of work they had to catch up on. Shardis was kind enough to give him an outline of all the work that Jean missed out on. Apparently the only subjects that Jean seem to put effort into is English and PE. The latter shouldn't be a surprise. English on the other hand... that was an interesting thing to take note of.

Talking about taking notes, Armin took notice of a few things. English was a subject that Jean had no problems in what so ever. Math held some promise for the teen, s'long as the equations were explained in a very clear, simple fashion. Science on the other hand was the bane to Jean's existence. Apparently he couldn't understand physics and thought it was the most mind numbing pain he had to endure through. Then social studies... You'd think he wouldn't have a problem with that subject. Honestly, he didn't have a problem of understanding the subject and such. He just had a habit of keeping awake.

Actually, it was during their reviewing of European history when the jock would doze off. That or complain how boring it was. I swear, he was just as bad as Sasha and Connie combined when it came to attention problems. And let me tell you, that alone spoke on multiple levels.

“Oh, come onnnn. Can we like, take a break or something? We've been on this shit for like hours. I swear, you're becoming a typical blond Hitler, just so you know.”

Rolling his eyes, Armin exhaled sharply through the nose. “We're almost done with this. Loo-”

“Pleaaaaaaseeeee. I'm begging you on my knees girl. Can we at least go down the road for some Mickey Dee's? Come on gurll, I'm starving here.”

“Calling me a girl will not help your current case.”

“Okay, okay! Sorry. I'm just reallly hungry right now.... man.”

Armin shot a glare at the jock. Taking in a deep breath, he then glanced at the clock. It shown that the library would be closing within the quarter of an hour. They still had another seven questions to go before they could officially state they were finish for the day. Plus, fries sounded amazing at the moment. And a sundae. Strawberry sundae....

“... You're getting me a strawberry sundae and fries then.” Armin stated as tore a piece of paper to be used as a bookmark.

“Yes you're Majesty.” Jean's tone was dripping with sarcasm. No surprise there.

Shrugging, “You mentioned food. Its either I pick off of your plate or you get me something to eat.” Plus he wanted to give Jean a hard time. It should be sufficient enough considering the fact that he had to deal with the teen for the last two hours. God, he was ready to pass out right then and there.

“You pick at people's plate?” He raised a brow at the blond. “That's so....weird.”

Blushing a bit, Armin threw his bag onto his shoulder. Mumbling a soft, “Yeah.” Not waiting to hear the response to that one, Armin quickly moved off to the exit. God knows what sort of teasing he would have to suffer for that one. Actually, why on earth was he did he say that?!

Shouldering the door open, he barely acknowledged Miss Hutchinson's wave. Armin just wanted to get some distance between himself and Jean. Even if it did mean rushing off like some idiot. Actually, he was acting like an idiot. He shouldn't have opened up to the jerk. Wasn't it enough that he had to sit next to such a handsome being?

Inwardly, he shook his head and tried to calm down. If he wasn't careful, then he'd make a total fool of himself. Knowing Jean, he would most likely open his mouth and say something to his peers. Armin had enough bullies to deal with at school. Come on, you know you have it bad when the nerds start picking on you.

Rummaging through his pockets for his phone, he then glanced over the various messages sent his way. He needed a distraction. Though, he regret even taking the device out. Squeaking loudly, Armin's face flushed a wonderful magenta thanks to his embarrassment. He really had to unorganized all of Levi's things when he got home. Seriously, why on earth would he send him an image of _THAT_?!

Or maybe it was Commander Eyebrows trying to pull a fast one on him?

“Whoa, is that your boyfriend?” Jean asked as he peered over Armin's shoulder.

“Wha?! NO! OH GAWD NO!” Armin screeched out as he fumbled with the device in his hand. Why couldn't he get it in his pocket?! Why on earth did it have to be fucken Levi on that picture?! Actually, why the heck was Jean that close to him!? Oh gawd, oh gawd, oh gawdddddddd!

“Whoa, calm down there.” Jean laughed as he walked ahead. “I could care less what you dig. Its pretty obvious that you're the fruity sort anyway.”

That got Armin to stop in the middle of the hallway.

Narrowing his eyes, Armin glared at the back of Jean's head. Shoving his phone away, the boy string along in a sulking manner. He was tempted to just ditch the jock right then and there. However... that meant Armin was giving up. Like hell he was going to give up on a task. Sure, he may be physically weak and sometimes a total crybaby, but that didn't mean he gave up easily!

Plus, he really didn't want to deal with PE. He loaaaathed that class. Absolutely loathed it! It was the bane of Armin's existence.

Fishing out a pair of earbuds, Armin couldn't help but sigh. He doubt Jean would be chatty on the walk to toward food. McDonald’s was actually one of the few fast food joints around this area. Not a surprise there, considering the fact that the golden arches are more recognized than the Christian cross. If Armin had to choose, he'd prefer to hit up the greasy spoon down Foxtrot Ave. God, that sounded amazing. Though it would require a car to get there. Something Armin lacked at the current moment.

So he held the door opened for the other teen and kept his gaze on the ground. _Please don't say anything._

“So like, if he wasn't your boyfriend, then who was that?”

Well, there went his wish. Karma, why you so mean? Also, why on earth was he so interested in knowing?

Pinching at the bridge of his nose. “It's... embarrassing...”

“Oh come on. I won't tell anyone if you're worried about that. I just find it weird that someone like you would get a picture of some guy in fishnet stockings on a stage.”

Groaning some, “... I swear, I'm going to make a mess of his room tonight.” Armin grumbled.

Raising a brow at that one, “.... I'll get you nuggets with your sundae and fries if you tell me.” Then Jean had to flash a charming smile. God, did that man understand how contagious his smiles were? If anything, Armin wanted a kiss. He'd tell him anything for a kiss.

God, Levi was rubbing off of him.

Releasing a heavy sigh, “... Its my... Guardian.” he explained simply. “I don't know why he sent me that. Something tells me it was Commander Eyebrows. I know he does that at times...”

“Commander.... Eyebrows....?”

“...His boss. I..umm.. He just has really thick eyebrows. Its a joke.”

“Oh.” Jean just gave Armin a weird look. “You said guardian. Is he like your step dad? What does he do? Act?” Jean's eyes brighten up as his curiosity took control. Who'd though the jock could have a childish side to him?

Armin had to snort out a giggle at that one. “More like strip.” Shaking his head, “And yeah, Levi is my step-dad? I don't really view him as my dad. Granted, he would be an amazing father. Its just that... He's difficult. He knew my Mum, back in the Royal Navy. So when she passed, Levi step in to take care of me.”

“Oh.” Jean blinked and stared at the other teenager. “... You're British? You really lack the accent...”

Armin shook his head and allowed a sad smile to grace his lips. “Born in a Kenya base and lived the first five years of life in Wales. Then I was sent to America before I turned six. Lived in the Boston area before I moved in with Levi... and voila, last six years of my life is recorded in Trost, Washington. Ah, the story of my life.”

“Damn...” Jean fell silent at that one.

Not many would expect that sort of story out of Armin. Then again, who would? It wasn't anything horrible. Mum passed away, he was booted to his grandfather's care in Boston. Five years later and the old man passed away, so he was left in a weird stripper's care. Not to mention he had a huge inheritance from both his mom and grandfather. Simple as that. It was pretty mundane. Well, it was Levi's current profession that threw folks off in the loop.

Seriously, who'd thought he'd live with a stripper that had OCD issues? Even Armin couldn't believe it at times.

“So, you live with a stripper.... That's pretty ironic since he was a sailor, right?” Man, Jean was a chatty one today. And nice... way too nice.

Yawning loudly, “No. He was actually a Royal Marine. Special forces sorts. Um... But yeah. He strips, sometimes bounces. When the customers get too rowdy he tends to throw folks out.” He had to giggle at that. If only Jean knew how short Levi was. The picture didn't show off just how short he was, considering that he was sitting on the stage.

“Whoa... That's weird and really kick ass at the same time.” Jean laughed at that one. “No wonder you're such a bossy little thang.”

Armin rolled his eyes as he waited for the traffic to stop. “Keep it up and I'll have you order me a frappe with all my lovely treats.”

Jean scoffed some at that one. “Really; you drink that shit? Its like an insult to good coffee.”

“Well then, please point the way to the nearest Shitebucks. If I have to deal with the lowest of lows for caffeine I might as well get it while I still can.”

“Are you really that tired?”

Nods, “Running on an hour and a half of sleep and... five cans of Monster. Or was it six? I can't remember.”

He whistled at that one, “Daymn... And you still came around to tutor me?”

Without missing a beat, Armin then crossed the intersection. “Yup. If I take on a responsibility I see to it till the end.” pausing a moment, Armin eyed the taller teen for a few moments. “You're being awfully nice all of a sudden. What's up with all the questions?”

“Huh?” Jean blinked at that. Rubbing at the back of his neck, the boy glanced away in a bashful manner. “Um... Well, I thought I'd get to know you. Not like I like you or anything, well I kind of do. You're helping me out, as much as I hate to admit it... wait, I just admitted it. Fuck.” narrowing his eyes, Jean huffed loudly. “What I'm saying is that we'll be hanging around each other for a while and well... you're like the biggest mystery in the life of Trost Highschool! No one knows shit about you other than you're really fucken smart, polite and a total pushover. Oh and you look like a girl.”

Raising a brow, Armin gave the other male an odd look. It was then that something dawn upon the blond. It should have been so damn obvious before hand. Honestly he didn't know why he didn't recognized it earlier.

“You really speak your mind out, don't you?”

Shrugging, “What can I say, I'm an honest fellow.” there was an awkward pause on Jean's part. “That's... not a bad thing, right?”

Smirking, “At least you'll know why I'm demanding you to feed me.” With that said, Armin then skipped up the road to the fast food restaurant.

“Huh?! Wait, what?! HEY! Explain what you mean, Goldilocks!” Jean yelled as he jogged after Armin, “Awh shit, don't tell me you're one of those fat ass eaters that stuff everything into their mouths! Oi! Girly, answer me! Oh come on. God dammit, what is your name!? Argrin? Aaron? Arm? Army! That! Yes, Army!”

Despite all the crude humor and insults, Armin was happy that he had an afternoon to get to know the other teenager. It was refreshing to be honest. Normally he'd hang around Mikasa and Eren so much that he tended to forget that there were other organisms outside his fish bowl.

Though, this was also bad news on Armin's part. Or maybe it wasn't? Who knew what the future had to hold. All that we know is that his so called 'physical' crush aka lusting, would eventually become a more emotionally attached one.

What can he say? Jean certainly had an addicting personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, tell me what you guys think about this. I love reviews. ^^


	3. The secret life of White Berry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets to find out about Armin's latest pass times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though each chapter is gradually becoming longer and longer. Also the shirt mentioned in the story is this [one](http://www.redbubble.com/people/murphypop/works/11371236-awesomepus)

"You bake right?"

"Hmn?" He had to blink up at the skies. Man it felt good out here.

"You bake... ya know, like cake and brownies."

Turning his head to the side, Armin stared at the blond woman beside him. The sour faced expression was directed toward the skies, not really caring for her companion. If anything, she seem to care more about her hoodie. Armin couldn't blame her, since it was such a comfortable looking thing.

"What gave you the impression I bake?" the teen had to chuckle at that one. Really, did he look like the baker type? The only baking he'd be doing would be with the joint pinched between his fingers. Actually, he took a hit right then and there.

It was a really nice day out on the rooftops. Thankfully most of the students were busy suffering through classes down bellow. Even then, it was rare for folks to come up here. Armin was actually thankful for that one fact. Those who ever did bother to come up here were teachers on their smoke break, however most didn't even bother. After all, why go up when you hang around down bellow? Makes sense, right.

"You look fruity enough to pull it off." His companion stated.

Well, she wasn't his companion. Its not like they were close and all. She was his supplier and he happened to be the buyer. It was a very simple relationship. Though often they would hang around – must like today. Its not like they had anything better to do. Well, they did. But, come on. They were high school students trying to get away from the boring labeled prison cells known as classrooms.

This was really pathetic and ironic on Armin's part. If he were younger, he'd never imagine the day he'd cut classes only to smoke some illicit product. Well, it wasn't illicit anymore, since they were in the state of Washington. If anything, he was doing 'underage' smoking. Though, it didn't excuse him from anything. He really should be down bellow, learning things. That is, if there was anything to learn.

He was too smart for his own good. None of the teachers wanted him around because of that. Well... There were a few teachers that liked him. But it was all the same. He was the special case that came and went; so long as he kept his grades up. Which he did rather well.

Maybe that's why he was hated by his peers. He couldn't blame them. He was getting special attention from the teachers. So, he'll just take advantage of it and hang around the rooftops like he always did. Chill out, read a book or two, get teased for looking gay. Not that he wasn't gay. He was seriously gay. He just disliked people getting into his private life.

"Really Ann? Do I really look that much of a poof to you?"

She peered down at the boy with a smirk. "You practically scream it out with that pink shirt of yours."

Glancing down at his shirt, Armin blinked. He thought it was ultra cute. He got it off of an online site known as Redbubble. It was a graphic tee of a comically cute octopus with the top comment stating, 'My defensive mechanism is a' and then on the bottom, 'Cloud of AWESOME.' Keep in mind that the octopus was squirting out a ink blob of rainbows. Even the top captions were flanked by rainbows. And... there was hearts and stars... wow, his shirt was pretty gay. But it was awesome.

It was Awesome Gay

Awesome Gay. It was the new term for today's modern world. It meant that no matter what, you don't give a rats ass on who says what and strut it out like you have more swag than you're average... teenager? Well, swag is for boys. Little boys. So in this case, it would mean that he had more style that your average man. Why? Cause... well...

"Real men wear Awesome Gay." Armin stated as he made a grand sweeping motion with his arms. "Also I originally was getting this for Levi, however I couldn't part with the awesomeness of it all."

Annie scoffed at that one. "Bet you he was praying to the gods to never receive that shirt to start with."

Armin raised a brow at that and then reached into his pocket. "Commander Eyebrows took a picture of this." Pulling out the smartphone, he flip through his photos. Turning the phone over to Annie, "Now, look at this with a straight face and tell me that again."

No one could keep a straight face when looking at a picture of Levi wearing the infamous Clouds of awesome shirt. Though what made it so funny was the fact that he kept that sour expression on as he did the Egyptian dance-pose. You know, the corny one you'd do back to an 80s themed dance off. Yes, Levi was caught in a cute pink shirt pulling that one off.

It was a little secret photo Erwin and Armin kept between themselves. Honestly, can you imagine the wraith they'd have to suffer if Levi found this on Armin's phone? Armin would have to take his inheritance money and move to an isolated island near the borders of Australia.

Let me tell you, Annie was having a realllly hard time keeping her face straight. It was another soul to witness the comical, yet not-so-embarrassing image of Levi. Come on, the guy was a stripper in a gay club. This can not be the most embarrassing thing he had to pull off. Or maybe it was... You'd never know, especially when trying to question Levi's train of thought.

Averting her gaze, "Send me a copy."

Shaking his head, "Nope. All evidence will be kept on my person."

"..." she took a hit from her own joint. "Fuck, I hate you now."

The pair shared a soft laugh at that one.

"Getting back to your inquiry," Armin began as he took a hit. "Yes I can bake. Rather well if I must say so myself. Why are you asking about my culinary skills?"

"Cause I suck at cooking?" was the bored, yet obvious response. "Bernie and Rennie have been bitching 'bout brownies. I supply the secret touch and you can bake. Could make some spare change."

Spare change, eh? Armin wasn't sure if he needed the money that bad. Honestly, he'd prefer to pick up a job at the nearest Walmart before dealing. It was hypocritical of him to state such things, since he was ditching class only to smoke. Though... Consuming medicinal products during class would be beneficial not only to himself, but to his attendance record. Its not like anyone could smell the weed coming from the baked goods. He'd just have to be extra greedy about it and not share.

Why on earth did the idea of Mikasa being all loopy and chilled out come to mind? He must be secretly suicidal. This is the only explanation. After all, why else would he imagine Mikasa high off of hash brownies? Well, it was that or the weed is affecting his imagination and newly discovered issue on being a typically emo teenager.

He couldn't stop laughing at that one.

Rolling off to the side, Armin giggled like no tomorrow. He tried stopping it, but god damn, it was just too funny. Can you imagine him dying his hair all black and sweeping it to the side? How about some black eyeliner on top of that? He can pull off the piercings any day though. Armin would look hot with a lip ring.

Annie delivered a swift kick at his thigh. "The hell you're laughing at Arlert? Fucken wasting my time, just so you know."

Shaking his head, "Heyyyy, no kicky." Armin managed to say between fits of giggles. "Was thinking... But uh... Sure! You supply, I'll bake and you deal. Just spot me when I get the munchies or need something really bad. Deal?"

She raised a thin brow at the other teen. Shrugging her thin shoulders, "Sure. Deal."

Even though pot was legalized here in the state of Washington, it didn't mean that everyone had access to it. With the age restriction of buying the products, it was difficult enough as it was to get your hands on it. On top of that, not everyone wanted to deal with paying the taxes to the government. So yeah, you still had folks growing and selling it – just at a cheaper price.

Plus, hash brownies were the bomb!

As the pair fell back into a bout of silence, the only entrance to the rooftop could be heard opening. This cause alarms to go off for both Annie and Armin. Quickly snubbing out their joints, the pair scrambled off behind the storage unit. They always had a plan if anything like this ever happened.

Well, Armin had the plan. Annie just happened to pick up on it.

It was simple. If anyone came up to the roof, Armin and Annie would hide behind the storage unit and then proceed to climb up onto the top. There they'd lay flat and hide behind the ledge. Now, I know what you're thinking. Who ever comes up would most likely see us get on top of the structure. Well, just so you all know, the storage unit was positioned in the entrance's blind spot. So no one could actually see them scramble about and act like mini Tarzan's climbing on top of stuff and being stupid.

See how simple that was. Of course they had to hang around there for a long time before whoever was up there left. Though they should do something about the stink of cannabis. It was a strong smell after all.

So, as the pair laid flat on their bellies, they kept an ear out for the little party crasher.

Man, whoever it was sure can sniff loudly. Like, reallllly loud. "The fuck?" the voice was male! "What the heck is that smell..." And apparently liked to talk to themselves. It reminded Armin of something... or in this case, someone. However he couldn't remember at the moment.

Narrowing his eyes, he then shared a look with Annie. The girl just shrugged her shoulder and rolled onto her back. Pulling down her hood, she gave off the impression that she was going to nap right then and there. Not like it wasn't anything out of the norm.

Still would have been nice of her to make a comment about the voice. Not like the unknown guy could hear their whispering at this distance.

Footsteps echoed as the mystery guest wandered near their area. Obviously trying to find out where the stench was located. Armin would have bet five bucks that it was a teacher looking for some kids to bust.

Crawling closer to the the ledge, Armin listened some more. The footsteps weren't coming over to their corner. More like heading toward the fence that surrounded their perimeter. Maybe the guy wanted to get a look at the view bellow.

Or maybe it was some kid wanting to off themselves.

His hazy mind sobered up after that thought. Hopefully it wasn't the case. Armin didn't want to have that sort of guilt on his shoulders. Can you imagine that? You're just chilling around, minding your own business and someone just came up to their hang out spot only to throw themselves off a 12 story building?

That's a 120 feet drop.

His brain was already calculating the speed and velocity an average male would go from that drop. He had to cringe at the numbers. Yup. A body would go splat no problem. Especially if there was nothing to break the fall.

Gnawing onto his lower lip, Armin continued to stare at that ledge. Sweat beaded down his brow as he debated on risking it. It couldn't hurt, right? Clammy palms laid flat on the surface as Armin arched upwards. Blue orbs swept over the area and...

"God damnit Jean." Armin blurted out as he glared at the jock's head.

The said jock jump and glanced about. "Who's there?! Who said that?!"

Obviously he couldn't see where Armin was. The blond had to take advantage of that. He couldn't just ignore this opportunity to mess around with the Jock's head. Though, Annie didn't seem to approve. She just slap at Armin's arm and glared at him.

Rolling his eyes at the girl, he then called out once more. "This is your God, Jean." Armin forced his tone to be booming and manly. "I have summoned you here so that you can spread the word of my miracles." Armin was doing a very splendid job at the manly voice thing. Seriously, he was.

"Oh, very funny you assholes." Jean shouted out. "Show yourselves so I can wipe your faces clean with my fist." Ooooh, someone was angry.

"How dare you threaten your God. You could have become the Third Coming... or something like that."

There was silence. Well, Jean was silent. Annie was sniggering and mumbling a soft, "Really? The third coming?"

"Shhh, he'll hear you." Armin had to giggle though.

"Of course he'd hear you. You're coming for the third time."

"ANN!" Armin yelled and soon regretted. Hands flew in order to cover the hole on his face. Shit! Why did he have to yell that out? Why on earth was he holding his mouth close like that as well? Its not like he can catch the sound and pull it back into his mouth.

Annie just smirked at him. It was her way of laughing at him. Damn her for laughing due to his flustered state of being. It wasn't funny to start with to be honest. You have no clue how many times at home that he... actually, lets stop that thought right there. Lets think about something else. Like... um...

"...Army guy?" That! Lets think about Jean and his problem of not remembering Armin's name even though they've been hanging around each other for about three weeks... only to study.

He shot a glare at Annie and nudged the woman with his foot. He was awarded with raised brow of annoyance. Best he put some distance between them. Pulling himself up to his knees, Armin glanced down from his perch, "Really? How hard is it to remember my name? Its Armin. Its Arm – in. Not eee. Not out. Not up. Its In. Arm-In."

"More like Bitchin." Jean stated as he approached the storage unit. Annie could be heard snerking at that comment. "And what are you doing up there? Cutting class or something?"

Rolling his eyes, "I got ki- hey, watch it." Annie small hands grasped onto the back of Armin's shirt as she pulled herself up. Well, more like just climb all over him so that she could stare down at Jean.

Armin whined pitifully at this.

"Oh shit man. Didn't know you had a girl with you, sorry about that." The coy grin was slap onto Jean's features as he gave Armin the thumbs up. Seriously, did he really think that... urgh.

Annie just gave Jean a very dry look. "Maybe if I had a dick, he'd be all over it."

Now all Armin wanted to do was hide. Actually, he was going to do that just as soon as Annie would let go of him.

"You do have a point there, don't you?" Jean glanced over at Armin and scrutinized him. Why couldn't Armin hide somewhere, away from these two and their accusing gazes.

"Hn." Grunting, she released her hold on Armin. Dropping off the ledge, "I'll hit you up later Arlert."

The boys watched as the hooded figure disappeared through the exit. After that a very awkward silence fell between the pair.

There wasn't much they could talk about. Well, they could talk about Jean's science test. But that was boring to talk about it. Well, boring to talk to Jean about it. He knew what the responses would be. It would a bored and rather grumpy reply that the test went well. Maybe some sighing would be interjected.

Plus, Armin wasn't in a mood to have a conversation based on the amazing world of physics. Or was it chemistry? He couldn't really remember what the heck he was thinking. Guess he was still high as a bleeping kite.

"Hey, do you know what that smell is?" Jean asked as he leaned against the structure's wall.

"White berry." Armin stated softly as he threw his legs over the ledge. "You wouldn't happen to have something to drink on you? Actually, never mind that. My bag is over there." Dropping down onto his feet, Armin had to lean against the wall before he fell over. He forgot how dizzy he can get if he moved too fast.

"White berry? Huh... It smells nice. Kind of. Really earthy and such..."

Armin glanced over his shoulder and raised a brow at Jean. He wondered if the jock knew what he was talking about. Of course he did. He was a jock and popular. Popular kids knew about weed, right?

"Yeah, well... its grade-A stuff." Armin mumbled as he circled the storage unit in order to get to his bag. Once he had it in his hands, he searched for the bottle of Gatorade he'd often carry around.

"Grade-A?" Jean asked as he followed from behind. "You okay? You're wobbling a bit."

"Hrm? Oh, I'm okay. And yeah. Its grade-A." Armin paused as he sipped the fluids. Clacking his tongue for a moment, he then turned to face Jean. "You do know what I'm talking about, right?"

Flushing at the question, "Of course I do!" Jean's right brow would often twitch when he lied. Something Armin caught on rather quick.

"... Wow." Armin began as he stared at the brunette. "What's next, you're a virgin? I thought all you jocks gathered about to smoke, drink and bang the cheerleaders." Armin felt his cheeks heat up as he realized what he just said.

Jean just grew more red as he glared at Armin. "The hell? I know you got a mouth on you but I wouldn't expect you to say shit like that." there was a pause as Jean thought on Armin's words. "Wait up... You smoke?"

"We're in the state of Washington. I think everyone and their great, great grandmother smokes." Another sip as Armin studied the jock. "... Don't tell me you never smoked the bud before. That's like a rite of passage most teenagers go through in their life."

"Shut up!" Jean huffed as he shoved Armin aside. "Not everyone is interested in that stuff."

Swatting at the hands, "Calm down man, I'm just giving you a hard time. Honestly its cool that you're not into it. There isn't anything special about weed."

Lowering himself onto the ground, he motioned Jean to follow suit. The brunette was hesitant at first, but followed suit either way.

Looks like someone else found out about his little secret. Not that Armin bothered to keep it as a secret. He basically blurted it out to the jock to start with. Whats the worse going to happen? Bullies going to demand that he smoke with them? Ha.

"... Then why do you do it?" Jean asked softly as he gave Armin a hard stare.

"Mwah? Stockholm syndrome." Armin had to smile at Jean's confused expression. "I walked in on Levi smoking two years back. I was shocked and argued with the man that it wasn't good for him. So just to annoy me, he'd smoke and bother me all the time. Eventually I picked up the habit and haven't drop it."

"... Sounds like you got a problem." Jean said without thinking.

Smirking some at that, "Yes I do. However, the proper response would be that I can quit anytime I want." That got a laugh out of Jean.

"Man, who'd thought the biggest loser in our school would be a pot head."

Did the students of Trost High think he was a loser? Armin had to ponder if Jean thought the same. If he did... well, I guess it was expected. All he did was study, smoke and kept up with his other hobbies. Oh and kept with his usual circle of friends. Guess that meant he was a loser.

Shrugging, "And so is the majority of the students here in Trost High."

Jean nodded as he stared out beyond the roof's fencing. "... Do you really feel good, when you smoke that stuff?"

"Depends on the strain. However most strains would have you feeling giggling in one way or another."

"How about the strain you had?"

Grinning wide, "Dude if you killed my kitty, I'd still be happy..."

Armin sucked at jokes. This was a given. So he shouldn't be surprised when Jean gave him an uneasy glance. "...Right..."

Armin shrugged, "I don't do joke." Jean nodded at that, but gave no other response. "So... Um, you're here enjoying the view or ditching class?"

"A bit of both and some more." Jean mumbled.

The tone that Jean used left Armin feeling uncomfortable. Now that he thought on it, the taller teenager was acting a bit out of character. Normally he'd be cracking jokes and throwing insults toward Armin. The questions being asked were normal though. Jean was usually asking questions about Armin. It confused the hell out of the blond. Armin would often wonder why Jean was so curious about him. Then again, Jean answered that question the first time they hang outside of the school.

Armin Arlert was the biggest mystery of Trost High School. Or so that's what Jean claimed.

Honestly, Armin thought that Jean Kirstein was the biggest mystery to the school. He didn't know anything about the jock other than he was brutally honest without knowing it and kept a undercut hairstyle most of his high school life.

"What's 'some more'?" Armin asked as he uncapped his Gatorade bottle once more.

Jean shrugged, "Its just some more."

Armin nudged the jock before taking a swing of his drink. Damn his mouth was extra dry. "If you need someone to listen, I can do that."

That caught Jean's attention. Tearing his gaze away from the horizon, honey brown orbs stared into Armin's own. He was seriously giving the offer some thought. Though Armin could recognize the conflict being held in Jean's gaze... and uncertainty. If Armin had to guess, Jean was most likely thinking if Armin was worthy of such a task.

Really, how hard is it for him to listen to a few words? Or maybe it was a personal problem. That, Armin could understand. No one liked to talk about personal issues with someone they hardly knew. On top of that, Armin didn't seem like the typical kid that would understand your typical teenager problems.

Yeah. Armin was most likely one of the most weirdest and oddest of teenagers here in Trost High School. How depressing was that?

"... Can I try that... Barry White stuff?"

"Monsiur Carter is not here. However, I do have the Berries." Armin chuckled at his own joke. Jean would most likely not get the reference sadly.

"I swear, if you break out in 'I can't get enough of your love baby' I will not hesitate to throw your tiny ass across the rooftop." Jean's usual smug, yet charming grin was slowly starting to appear.

"My ass is not that tiny." Armin pouted as he fished about for his lighter. "I'll start it up..." Lighting the rollie up, Armin inhaled deeply before passing it off to Jean.

The brunette couldn't help but fidget some in his seat. He must be nervous about smoking this stuff for the first time. Heck, he just stared at the joint as though it was ready to blow up on him any second.

"Don't just stare at it." Armin wheezed out as he slowly puffed out rings. "Its going to go to waste."

"Oh... Right, sorry." Jean frowned as he sat up straighter. Though that didn't stop him from his staring. "Umm..."

Shaking his head, Armin then leaned closer. "You obviously have never smoked anything in your life. Here, let me help you out."

Jean allowed Armin to take the joint away. "How are you going to do that?"

"Shotgun it." Jean just stared at Armin in confusion. "Trust me on this one. Just, take a deep breath and calm down, okay?"

Jean bit at his lower lip for a moment and then slowly nodded. "Kay."

Inhaling the smoke deeply, Armin held it in as much as he can in his lungs. Moving a bit closer to Jean, Armin's small hand reached out for his neck. The brunette seem even more confused by the gesture, however he didn't resist. If anything, he just leaned closer to Armin. It wasn't till last moment that he realize what was happening.

It was a horrible thing to take advantage of, however Armin couldn't help it. It wasn't every day that you'd get a chance to give your crush a kiss. Jean gasped loudly when Armin's lips touched his. The smoke was blown in and a moment later, Jean was coughing and hacking away.

Well, the results weren't in Armin's favor. At least he got a chance to feel those soft lips – even if it was just for a second.

"Told you to keep calm." Armin drawled out as he watched the other teen.

Jean shot a glare at him as he continued to cough. Armin had to laugh at that one. Shaking his head, he then offered the bottle of Gatorade to Jean. The boy was a bit too happy to swipe it out of Armin's grasp and wash the nasty taste in his mouth away.

"You okay there Jean?" Armin grinned even more as he watched the jock's gaze grow out of focus.

"Huh? Oh yeah... Dude, warn me when you do that shit...whoa." He blinked and slowly swayed from side to side.

Armin laughed softly, "Yeah, you look alright. You want some more?"

Jean stared at Armin and slowly blinked. "Huh? Oh. Um... Yeah, just a teeny, tweeny, tiny bit. And..." he paused dramatically, only to raise a finger. "More tongue."

Armin raised a brow at that one. Did he really ask for more tongue?

Taking another hit off the joint, Armin motioned the boy over. Well, if he wanted more tongue, Armin will give him more tongue. Though, he couldn't help but feel a bit bad. He was, technically speaking, taking advantage of Jean.

"Mmm... Maybe some tongue." Armin mumbled as he inhaled the smoke once more. Reaching for the back of Jean's neck once more, he then pull the jock in for another kiss.

Feeling those soft lips again was pure heaven. He was actually happy to take advantage of this situation – even though he was drug induced. Slipping his tongue against Jean's, the smoke was pushed out. At least Jean was expecting it this time, so there was no issues of coughing and spluttering. He did push against Armin's touch though.

Armin knew he was extra sensitive to the touches. He had to wonder if Jean was feeling the jolts of pleasure like he was. Though, it didn't matter when he felt Jean's tongue swirl against his own. It was hot and wet against his own. Armin couldn't help but give the appendage a sharp suck. That earned him a moan from the taller teen.

And a mouthful of smoke!

Pulling away, Armin coughed out a lungful of third-hand smoke. Yes, third-hand. There was such a thing and if there wasn't, now there was.

Armin didn't give it much thought. Honestly he could care less about third-hand smoke. Right now, he was enjoying the buzz the drug and his own personal arousal was giving him at the moment. He wanted to pull the brunette in for another kiss. However, he wouldn't do that. He couldn't do it. What he did was already damaging his conscience. But that was something to worry about later.

For now, Armin was enjoying the sight of Jean sitting there with a glazed over look. He wasn't sure if it was the drug taking effect on him, or the kiss. For the sake of Armin's ego, he's going to go with the kiss. Of course he wouldn't admit to that if he was sober.

Actually, he wouldn't have done any of this if he was sober.

"Dude..." Jean began.

"Yeah dude?"

"..." Jean slowly turned his gaze over to Armin. "Duuuude."

They were playing this game now? Flashing a shit-eating grin, "Yooooo, dooooooode."

"DUDE!" Jean was laughing as he flop onto his side.

"Eh, yo! DODE!" Armin couldn't stop his laughter. Why on earth were they laughing anyway? Oh wait, they were high. Durrr. "You are like... so high man."

"Its dude, duuuude."

"Nawh, man. Its dooooode."

"That's what I said! Duuuuude."

"I swear, I'mma smack you. Its Doooooode. Dooooooo. Oooooo. Dah." Armin stated with the straightest face he could muster.

That only encouraged Jean to continue his laughter.

Shaking his head, Armin flicked his roach away. "Yo, dog, you are blazed. I can't wait to see the munchies hit you."

"You did not just say that." Jean announced as he stared at Armin.

"Say what?"

"That."

"That? The heck?"

"Nah. Not the heck. You said yo dog."

"Hell yeah I says yo dog. Listen to my grammar while you at it. Ets horrid. With an E."

"Horrid doesn't have an E though..."

"Et. Et has an E."

"... the fuck you say?"

"... I have no clue..."

Staring at one another, the pair blinked their bleary red eyes. What on earth were they talking about? Actually, way was Jean snerkling? No. Forget that. Why was Armin snerkling? Why were they both snerkling?

"We're so high..."

"Dude... you have no clue."

They just burst out into a pile of laughter. Who'd thought smoking with Jean would have been this much fun. Whenever Armin smoked around Eren and Mikasa, those two never joined in. Sure, they'd chatted and chilled. Sometimes play games or just hang around, but they never... had this much fun!

Then again, Armin and Jean were blazed at the moment, so everything seem funnier than normal.

"Yo, thanks man." Jean began as he came down from his giggling. "I was feeling utter shit earlier and then you shared. Thanks for that."

"Dude, its a universal rule. Take two and pass." Armin paused a moment and then started to hum a faint tune. "Some cats grow by the laws of the wild. Some learn slower and lag in the mud. Some stand up in defense of a sow. Some let the big dogs eat them up. At exactly 11:35 PM on January 21st I fell asleep sound. At exactly 11:35 PM on Januray 21st some shit went down." Armin couldn't help but sing out the familiar words.

"Whoa, you rap man?"

"Huh? Oh no. I listen to underground."

"Underground? What sort of Underground?"

"A lot? The one I sang was Aesop Rock's 11:35."

"That's awesome. You know man, you're really cool. Did you know that?"

"Nah. I usually hear folks callin me a loser and a weirdo. Nice to hear something else for a change."

"Ha. Yeah, I hear ya there."

Silence fell on the pair. It was a comfortable silence. No awkwardness or need for filling the air up with their babbling. If anything, Armin was enjoying the fact that he could watch the clouds in peace. Something about watching fluffy white things glide against a blue page seem... relaxing.

Why was it so relaxing?

It most likely had something to with the fact that they looked so comfortable and soft. Not to mention lazy. Just dropping onto one of those clouds must be the best feeling ever. Would he feel happy if he dropped onto one of those clouds? More like terrified. Clouds couldn't hold a human body. The mass alone would cause gravity to pull anyone down with greedy hands. Man, that was depressing.

Why was he depressed?

"Hey... Jean..." Armin began.

"Hmmm?" was the lazy response.

"Why were you feeling like shit?"

"... He died yesterday..." Jean paused and then corrected himself. "The date, I mean. He's been gone for the last three 'nd a half years... But it was still yesterday. Fuck, I miss him..."

"... Oh. Shit man, I'm sorry to hear." Armin pushed himself up as he glanced at Jean.

The teen continued to lay out on the asphalt with teary eyes. He most likely didn't want to cry in front of Armin. Reaching out for Jean's hand, "Hey...um... Its okay to miss him. Don't.. like, ya know. Bottle that sort of thing in. Let it out. Like I said, if you need someone to listen, I'm here for you man."

Armin really did suck at comforting people. He was use to people comforting him. It was never the other way around. Then again, he knew for a fact that he like being held when he wanted to cry about something. Though, he didn't ask for that much. Plus he hated to be a burden to his friends.

Turning his gaze, Jean glanced over at Armin. His fingers curled around Armin's hand. Smiling, "Thanks Armin. You're... you're a good guy... and possibly, friend?"

"Iunno about that man. It would require you to drop the girly jokes." Armin flashed an easy going smile.

"Awh... But your girly figure is amazing." Jean mirrored the grin. "But if you're that worried, we can ask Eren for his stash of steroids and start giving you some shots."

"..." Armin tried to keep a straight face. Oh gawd, he tried. However the image of Eren hulking out continued to come to mind. "Pfft...Oh gawd... nononononoAHAHAHHAHA!" That it. Armin lost it. He couldn't stop laughing.

Jean's airy chuckle was music to Armin's ears. He really couldn't resist the tugging as Jean pulled him close. Though, he did tilt his head to the side with a questioning gaze. What on earth was Jean up too? All Armin knew was that the Jock was leaning toward Armin's face.

He did realize that Armin wasn't smoking anything at the moment, right?

He really couldn't complain though. Jean was... willing to kiss him? Hesitation bubbled over as he felt Jean's lips against his own. Armin remembered the activities he took advantage of earlier. The guilt drop on him faster than a WWII bombing raid. God, why did he have to feel like utter shit now?

Pulling away, Armin averted his gaze. He knew Jean was staring at him in confusion. The blond couldn't help but gnaw onto his lower lip. He didn't want to insult Jean. Heck, he didn't want to make things complicated. Armin doubted that Jean wanted to become real friends. For christ sake, they were high.

Jean tugged at Armin's hand. "Oi, I want 'nother kiss..."

Armin shook his head, causing blond locks to whip back and forth. "... Its wrong..."

"So you're one of those sorts, eh?"

His tone was so cold a detached. Not to mention disgusted. What did he mean by that?! Did he really want Armin to take advantage of him in such a situation?! He couldn't honestly believe that... wait...

Then it hit him. Of course he'd take his words wrong!

"No, not like that!" Armin stated hastily as he glanced up. The exclamation caused Jean to raise a dubious brow at him. "You're high. Its wrong to take advantage of you in such a state of mind."

That seem to release some tension between Jean's shoulders. Relaxing a bit, "... So if I was sober, you'd kiss me?"

Armin couldn't help but raise a dubious brow of his own. The weed was messing with Jean's head. Still, it didn't stop him from smiling. "... Sure. When you're sober, you can ask for one." He doubt Jean would remember that one.

Cracking out a wide grin, "I'll hold you up to that." Pulling away, Jean wobbled about on his knees. "Shit... I'm hungry. Want to head out and find some chow?"

Admiring the view of Jean's tight rear end, "Hrmm? Sure? Do you have a car?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I got my dad's old Charger with me today."

"Oh? Can I drive it?"

"Dunno man. Its way tooo manly for you to drive. Plus its a stick shift."

"Stick shift my ass." Armin grumbled. "You wouldn't even be able to drive in your state of mind. Give me the keys."

"Stick shift in your ass." Jean corrected as he dug through his pockets.

Armin flushed a pretty red and almost didn't catch the keys tossed toward him. Fumbling with the jingling object, "And everyone gives me shit for looking gay." Armin snagged his bag and bee-lined it toward the door.

"Hey, don't move so fast. Whoa... dizzy..."

Armin rolled his eyes and leaned against the exit door. "Well come on, I don't have all day you know."

"I'm coming, I'm coming..."

"Mmmm... Coming."

Now it was Jean's turn to flush a pretty red. "H-h-hey! You can't say that!"

"Just did." Sticking out his tongue, Armin then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of cologne. Strong cologne. Spraying some onto himself, he then covered Jean with the stuff.

"Ack! The hell man?! That stuff is smells."

"You want to smell like the potheads we are?" Rubbing the cologne onto Jean's neck, "Hold onto me while we head down stairs. It'll take you a bit to get use to it."

Jean pouted. Like, big time pout. It was soooo adorable. "You're the only pothead here..." was mumbled out.

"And you're the virgin jock."

"Oi! I'm not a virgin!"

"Your face states other wise."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Armin."


	4. French Twinks, Camaros and Wackos! Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets to experience European fandom. Among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the word count couldn't be shrunk anymore than this finished product. I had to re-write this chapter three times and eventually squeezed it into about 21 pages. Hopefully everyone would get a laugh at this chapter.
> 
> There is a scene here that I want to dedicate to a tumblr post: [_X_](http://arminspornstash.tumblr.com/tagged/my-entire-impression-of-aruhan-is-based-off-your-rp-blog) I just couldn't get that image out of my head and I could totally see Armin pulling it off in this here story. So yeah. There we go.

It was a very peaceful Friday afternoon. The sun was out, kids were heard laughing in the distance as they ran about. Now, being that it was a high school, most kids would run out of there like a bat out of hell. However you still had a few that hang around to abuse the sports fields, the study workshops or... the library.

It was barely past 3:30 when the library's doors burst open. Huffing angrily, a short male figure could be seen struggling with his backpack. He was dressed in a pair of a skinny jeans and a comical graphic tee of the latest internet meme of grumpy cat with the captions reading, 'this is my happy face.' It was a message to get people cracking out with laughter. Though at the moment, the blond male was reflecting a similar expression. It didn't help the fact that he tug down his cap, since all it did was darken his expression.

Not a second later another boy came charging out of those double doors. Unlike his companion, the teenager was grinning wide and honey-brown orbs twinkling with mischief. Typical behavior, given that he was obvious a jock thanks to the Recon Scout's jersey jacket he was wearing. Though, he wasn't on the team at the moment. Made you wonder why he was wearing it in the first place.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out..."

"I can't believe you wouldn't do my homework for a blow job."

Armin had to roll his eyes as he walked down the hall, heading for the exit that lead to the parking lots. "Really? You're going to woo me into doing your homework? Very smooth Jean, very smooth."

"Oh come on! You know you've been dreaming about these lips."

He wasn't going to look back. Heck, Armin pulled down his cap in order to hide his blush. Why on earth did he have to say things like that?! What the heck is wrong with you Jean?!

Instead Armin quicken his pace. He had to put some distance between himself and the jock, before he does something stupid. Like say... push him against the lockers and make out with him?

"Oh shut your fat mouth up already." Armin snapped back. He wasn't in a mood for this.

"Oh come on, I was only joking. Sheesh, don't need to get your panties in a twist."

Twirling around, Armin stop Jean with a glare. Yup, that man paled at the sight of a pissed off Armin. Shoving his hands into his 'students' front pockets, a pair of keys were pulled out. "I'm driving. Now come on. We still need to finish your physics assignments. If you pass this then you'll be back on the team by next week."

It was true. After a few weeks of being with Armin, Jean's grades were picking up rather well. Even his attendance was improving! Armin was actually happy that he got kicked out of class so much. Then he gets to stroll through the school and making sure Jean was in his classes. If he wasn't in class, well he knew the trouble he'd be in if he wasn't in class. Jean experienced what happens when he wasn't in class.

Oh, you want to know how Armin managed to tame the wild Jean? Its simple really.

All Armin had to do was tell a certain friend that was on the football team that Jean wasn't listening to him. Then certain friend will bring his other certain friend and give Jean a hard time. Eventually Jean will try to avoid all sorts of confrontation, because if it comes up to the principle that he's been fighting he won't be able to get back onto the football team. Ever. Again. So after many hours of being harassed, Jean finally breaks down at Armin's feet and demands he tells his crazy friends to fuck off.

Ever since then, there hasn't been an issue. That or Jean tries to annoy Armin to the point so that he can get away with his slacking.

Actually it was that annoyance that was causing Armin to be ticked off in the first place. He's been trying to avoid as much school work as possible. On top of that he's been making inappropriate jokes. Armin didn't know why the heck he was doing it to start with. All he knew was that it was starting to get on his nerves.

"See, you can't wait to get into my pants." Armin wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face... with a mind blowing kiss. Yes. He wanted to kiss that smug smile off his face and leave that man on the floor, panting and aching for more. Wait, wasn't he suppose to be angry at him?

Pinching the bridge of his nose, "Honestly Jean... You couldn't even handle me in bed. So quit trying to get into **my** pants."

Armin smirked when he heard Jean splutter in embarrassment. Ha. Take that, you stupid-handsome-sexy-jock-of-the-year.

…

Okay, wtf brain. What gives? Quit thinking about his good looks.

"Fuck you Armin..." Jean managed to say after several moments of spluttering and such. Really, was that the best he had?

"When and where Jean?" Pausing a moment, Armin couldn't help but think aloud. "I swear, this is going to become a 'Cow Did It' joke if this continues."

"Cow did it?" Jean was confused by that one. "And where are we going?"

"Never mind the cow. Its an Irish thing. We're going to my place to finish your assignment. I know Hanji is going to be around my place, so that would be an extra bonus for us... Or so I hope." Armin had to think on that one.

"Hanji? What kind of a name is that?" Jean tugged at the back of Armin's shirt. Seriously, why is this guy getting so grabby all of a sudden.

"You know what... I don't know. Now that I think about it, it could be her surname. Would make sense if it was German, however something is telling me that its Norwegian. Hrmmm..." Pulling out his phone, Armin began to surf the web as he shoulder the exit door open.

"I swear, you're such a dork." Jean muttered as he followed along with a grin. "Also I managed to sneak my dad's Camaro out."

Shoving the phone into his pocket, Armin spun on the hell. Staring at Jean directly into the eye, the shorter male whispered in a deathly tone. "Don't fuck with me Jean. You know better than trying to fuck with me." His lips peeled back as he delivered his infamous scumbag face.

One of the reasons why Armin enjoyed his crush(stalking) on Jean was that he always seen the teen driving classics. He never asked why or where he got the classic cars. All he knew was that he wanted to drive them. The other day he managed to drive the 69 Charger, but he was too high to actually enjoy the experience. But to hear that the brunette brought the infamous Camaro... Gawd, Armin could like... have a very embarrassing moment in his pants because of that.

Jean jump out of his skin and actually took a few steps back. "Whoa, whoa." he said as he raised his hands as a sign of submission. It was obvious that the jock didn't want to stand outside, in some secluded area with the 'dark side' of Armin. "I'm serious. Not fuckin around with you."

Armin considered the words as he stared at the jock. Actually forget what he said. He actually wanted to wear Jean's Recon Scouts jersey jacket. He'd look so fabulous with that on. Yes, his brain was going on hyperactive mode.

Though, he didn't drop his creepy gaze. "What year?"

"..Um... 67?"

He couldn't believe his ears. Jean brought the 67 model! Grinning mad he then turned on the heel and darted off to the parking lot.

"O-oi! Where you going?! Its the other way!"

So Armin ran the other way!

All Armin knew was that he was going to drive a 1967 Camaro! Not just any Camaro mind you! It was the first generation of Camaro's built by Chevrolet. It was one of ultimate car of classic. And Armin was going to be sitting in that drivers seat, going nuts! Oh gawd, he could imagine Levi's face when he drives in.

Oh yeahhh, he was going to be the cool one tonight! Take that you Frenchie bastard!

Breathing was difficult as Armin ran. Heck, his legs were burning by the time he got to the parking lot. He really needed to get out more and try to work out. Maybe do some laps with Mikasa and Eren. Actually that sounded like a great idea.

What didn't sound like a great sound was when something collided with his side. In the distance he heard Jean yelling a, "The fuck man!?" The teen took the words right out of Armin's mouth. It felt as though he was ran over by a car doing 40. Well... maybe a car doing 25. He knew how it felt when a car slammed into at 40mph.

The concrete scrapped at his side as whatever slammed into him landed heavily on top. The groan of pain was silenced as the wind was pushed out of him. Oh gawd. He needed air.

"Armin, did you see the Camaro?!" He knew that voice. That voice was on top of him. That voice is going to get an...

"Ass beating. I swear Eren, when I'm done with you, you won't be walking straight for months." That would have been threatening, if it weren't for the fact that his voice was a tad bit shaky and wheezy.

Armin's best friend was in his football gear, minus the helmet. The crazy bastard was grinning down at him, not caring that his face was all gritty from practice. If anything, he looked like a happy puppy who just saw the biggest bone in his life being laid out in front of him on golden platter.

He wouldn't be surprised if Eren's tongue lolled out and slobbered him up right then and there.

Shaking the smaller boy, "Do that after we see the Camaro!"

Slapping at the hands, Armin caught sight of Mikasa walking toward them. Lets not forget a very worried Jean marching over. Actually, scratch that about Mikasa walking. She changed her pace to a light jog as she headed for Jean. Armin had to wonder why.

"What the fuck is your problem Jaeger!?" Jean practically yelled. Well, that would explain why Mikasa was rushing over. "You could have hurt him, you dumbshit! Seriously, what kind of friend are you?!"

It was so normal for these two to argue that no one really gave a damn as to what happened. It was like watching blue skies get cloudy. Not that Armin actually liked to see them argue. It was unavoidable to be honest. With Eren's temper and Jean's inability to think before he speaks, you really shouldn't be surprised when shit hits the fan.

Though, no matter how much they argued, Armin never seen Jean get this pissed off before. His face was absolutely livid and flushed red with rage. Lips pulled back, baring teeth as a small snarl could be heard. Sharp brows were knitted so close together that it caused his handsome features to look menacing. His whole figure was outlined with a tight knot of tension, as though it was trying to suppress the bubbling rage inside. However none of that could compare to the raw emotion being expressed in his eyes.

Normally, Jean's eyes were a lovely honey brown. Depending on the mood, the colors would fluctuate between lighter to darker tones of brown. Armin had seen how dark those eyes got when he was angry. The color he saw today though, it was almost inhuman.

The irises glowed in a smoldering auburn, mimicing the color of copper rather well. Though with the mid afternoon sun beating down onto his head, that lovely copper tone seem to intensify even more. It was as though they were glowing a fiery red.

Jean wasn't just pissed. He was demonically-possessed pissed. No, seriously. That's how it looked like to Armin. If you smacked on a pair of horns on him, his bulky figured would look ten-times more frightening. Get some fangs and claws and you'll double that terror. You'd have to be an idiot to mess with the man in that current mood of his.

"Shut your mouth, you Horse-faced fuck!" And Eren was that idiot to do it.

"Eren, please don't start..." Armin began as he sudden lost all his flare from earlier. He didn't want them fighting over him.

"Fuck you, Jaeger. You could have seriously injured him." Jean was held back by Mikasa as he tried to approached. Pulling his arm back, "Don't tell me you're going to approve of his behavior too!" he shouted at the girl.

Mikasa shook her head and looked like she was about to put in her 2 cents, if it weren't for Eren yelling at Jean.

"Armin isn't hurt, you idiot. We always do this. Now mind your own business and piss off." Eren didn't bother to get off of Armin's prone form. Instead, he forced the smaller boy to sit up, so so that he can wrap the blond up in his arms. Ah, the possessiveness of his best friend was... very suffocating.

Gritting his teeth, Jean tried to approach the pair of males, most likely just to kick Eren off of Armin. However Mikasa kept a firm grip on the taller teen. He was about to tell her off, but Mikasa just silenced him with a glare.

Glancing over at Eren, "Eren, I have to agree with this idiot here." That was... shocking. Mikasa never went against Eren. Even for Armin's defense. Sure she was just as possessive as Eren when it came to their friendship, but it was always obvious that Eren meant more to her. "If you had the helmet on, it would have been stuck in his rib cage."

At least Jean calmed down by a fraction.

Eren's jaw went slack from shock. He really didn't think that, now did he? Then again, with football practice, Eren can forget how gentle he needed to be with Armin. Its not your normal, 'hey I'm with teammates' gentle tackle. You needed the, 'I'm playing with a baby' gentle tackles. Armin hated to admit it, however he wasn't very fond of crack skulls and broken ribs. He experienced that already thanks to a car crash. Once was enough for him.

Letting his shoulders drop Eren then glanced down at Armin. "... Did I hurt you?"

Armin's chest clenched with anxiety and guilt. He didn't know how things went downhill so fast. All he wanted to do was just see the rare classic and drive it home. Not start up problems.

"No..." Biting onto his lower lip, small hands then pressed themselves against Eren's padded shoulders. Mumbling softly, "Air."

"Uh, right." Eren mumbled awkwardly as he pulled away from his friend. "Sorry 'bout that..."

"S'alright." Armin mumbled after he sucked in a breath of air. He had to wince at the bruising his side would have to endure, but other than that... he seem fine. Now if only he could get his hands to stop shaking. He felt pathetic that he couldn't stop his hands from jittering.

"I swear Jaeger..." Jean could be heard approaching.

Glancing up, Armin's vision was obscured by something big and blue? Wha? What was this thing on his face. Whatever it was, someone was moving it away from his face and adjusting it onto his shoulders. Jean could be seen kneeing in front of him, without his jacket on.

"Here. Um... you're shaking all over so..." Jean began as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

A familiar heat risen to his cheeks as Armin glanced down at the jacket. Tracing the T logo, the blond couldn't help but smile in a bashful manner. Mumbling softly, "You sure? I reek of cigarette smoke..." Its true, he does.

A cigarette sounded amazing at the moment to be honest.

Armin was expecting Jean to yank the material off his shoulders when he seen him reach over. That didn't happen. Instead the brunette just adjusted the jacket on his shoulders, making sure Armin was snugly fit into the material. "I don't care. You smell nice anyway."

The blush intensified as Armin burrowed himself into the oversized jacket. Mumbling softly, "Stop saying stuff like that, or else I'll start smoking..."

"As I said, I don't care." Jean was way too honest at times.

Hiding his smile, Armin then spared a quick glance over at his friends. They were both whispering to one another, often glancing at Jean and himself. Now he was curious as to what they were talking about. From Eren's expression, he was certain that it wasn't very positive. His best friend looked right down pissed off and... possibly envious? No, not envious. More like he didn't want to share his to with the other kids on the playground. Selfishness. That was it.

He couldn't help but sigh at that one. What a mess he made. Why did his friend have to be angry at him? He couldn't help but like the man Eren hated the most. Plus he had a deal to keep up with.

A pack of Camels were dug out of his pockets. Slipping a stick between his lips, "Um, do you have a curfew Jean?" They needed to get to his place to finish that darn project. The sooner its done, the better. And dammit, why can't he light up this cigarette.

Jean's hands wrapped around his own. Or, more specifically, the lighter. Flicking the switch a few times, a flame was then produced. "Not really, so long as I give my folks a call."

"Thank you." Armin mumbled as he inhaled the smoke. The familiar burn was something that Armin needed. The nicotine was already doing quick work at relaxing his nerves. Pressing his shoulder against Jean's, Armin used the jock for support. "Okay. I have a feeling we'll be working pretty late on your project. But if it gets too late I won't feel comfortable if you drive out in the dark."

Jean hummed softly and casually drape his arm across Armin's shoulders. "Really? I have the whole weekend to work on it."

"The sooner you get it done, the better." taking a drag, he then offered the cigarette to Jean. The jock turned it down with a hasty shake of his head. Shrugging, Armin glanced over at Eren and Mikasa once more. "You two okay?"

The pair stop their whispering and glanced up. Mikasa just gave Armin an impassive shrug of the shoulders while Eren rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Yeah. You two just seem... close." Eren began as he shot a glare toward Jean.

Glancing up at the jock, Armin raised a brow. Have they really gotten close? Jean shared a similar look with Armin. He couldn't help but giggle into his cigarette. "I guess you can say so... Jean's not that bad Eren." That earned him a grateful smile from the taller male.

"Hear that, I'm not that bad!" Jean stuck his tongue out at Eren.

The said teen just narrowed his eyes and muttered a, "You still look like a horse."

"You still look like a douchebag." Jean stated loud and clear.

"Ha! Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Your face is full of fail!"

"At least I don't look like I got permanently shitted on!"

"Why you-"

"You both look like idiots." Armin announced as he proceeded to stand. At least that got the pair to shut up, for a second. They were whining at the insult a moment later.

"I'm thinking more of Ethal Merman." Mikasa stated as she tugged at the back of Eren's jersey.

"I have to agree with you there. They do look like Ethal Merman!"

"THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Jean and Eren shouted this out in union.

Mikasa hid her giggling face behind that obnoxious red scarf. Armin on the other hand just grin wide and expressed his amusement. It was giggles and smokes for him!

"Fuck this... Armin, have you seen the Camaro yet?" Eren began as he leaned back against Mikasa.

"I was actually heading to see Jean's car." Armin stated as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Jean owns that?" Mikasa shifted her gaze over to the teen.

Puffing out his chest, "Hell yeah! That baby is all mine..." and the mutters, "As soon as my dad gives me the papers..."

"Its a shitty car." Turning on his heel, Eren marched off after that. Mikasa trailed along from behind, muttering to him. Armin managed to catch a soft, 'be a bit nicer for Armin's sake.' like that would happen. Sure Eren could pull it off, but when it came to interacting with Jean... All promises are thrown out the window.

"I don't get how you hang around with an asshole like him." Jean's soft voice was heard. Peering up, blue orbs stared into those warm honey-brown ones. If Armin wasn't careful, he'd find himself getting lost into those eyes. "You okay though? You don't hurt anywhere, right?"

Smiling at the other teen, Armin shook his head. "No pain." Playing with the hem of the jacket, "... You, didn't have to get so angry on my behalf though. As Eren said, it is a normal routine for us..."

"Don't tell me not to get angry when someone is hurting my friends." A bite of anger was heard as his eyes darkened. He was quick to direct his attention over to where Eren and Mikasa stood. Glancing off that way as well, Armin took notice that the pair were waiting near Jean's ride.

Sucking onto the butt of the cigarette, Armin didn't comment to what Jean said just yet. If anything, he was interested in watching his cigarette slowly smolder away. Plus thinking on Jean's words.

_Friends_. He actually thought of Armin as his friend.

They have known each other for almost a whole month. Heck, just two days ago they smoked for the first time on the roof. Well, it more of Armin stealing kisses as he shotgun the high to the jock. His lips still tingled at the memory, causing an animalistic craving to coil at the bottom of his gut.

After they satisfied their munchies(ha, like that would ever happen), Armin rushed back home. He didn't want to be anywhere near Trost district. Just get home as soon as possible, lock himself in his room and squeal like a little school as he recorded everything into his journal. Yes. He had a journal. He like writing things that happened to him!

There was also an issue with how horny he got after that. Sitting with the boy during their tutoring session was absolute torture. He secretly wondered if Jean caught onto his nervous fidgeting due to being so close to the brunette. It would make sense why he was making such lewd comments at him.

Shaking the thought out of mind, Armin then turned toward Jean. There was no need to think about those things. Getting up onto his tippy toes, a chaste kiss was pressed at the corner of the man's mouth. Mumbling a soft "Thank you." Armin then ran off to meet with his friends.

If Armin bothered to look back at the other teen, he would have seen Jean cupping his face with a dopey grin plastered on. Right where Armin kissed him. Oh yeah, that boy has it bad. Not that Armin knew about it.

"I thought you guys left."

While Mikasa shrugged her shoulders, Eren just puffed his cheeks out in a childish manner. "Yeah, just making sure that Hor-erm... Kirstein here isn't pulling some stupid shit on you."

Armin raised a brow at that one as he glanced over his shoulder at Jean. The man was walking on over in a dazed state of mind. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Do you know how adorable it was to watch the brunette sway about in a love-sick drunken stagger? Armin seriously wanted to run toward the man and tackle him into a bone-crushing hug. Not that Armin could achieve such a physical feat. That would be impossible for Armin, considering how physically challenged he was.

"You should be more worried if he's safe around me." turning his attention to his friend, "Plus I'm bringing him home so that we can finish his assignment. Hanji should be there, so you know what that means."

"Jean will become her new test subject." Mikasa smirked at that one.

"I hope she cuts him up bad." Eren grumbled. "Damn horse-faced bastard..."

Shaking his head, Armin then skip past the pair. Laying himself over the lovely car's hood, "Mikasa! Draw me like one of your french girls!"

The got his friend's laughing. Finally some smiles were shared. He hated to see them upset because of something silly he was involved with. It was an unnecessary burden his friend's had to deal with. Heck, they had enough to deal with as it stood.

"Armin, what are you doing?" At least Jean got out of his stupid hazy phase.

Mikasa dug through her school bag, "You'll have to be naked for this Armin." Pulling out a sketchbook and a pencil, "I'll be drawing him like one of my french-twins Jean."

That caught the man's interests. "Oh... Naked?"

"Do you have to be a creep about it, Horseshit?" Eren huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Do you have to be loud, Douche-bag?" Daggers were glared!

Armin watched the interaction for a few moments. Why was it so hard for them to be civil with each other?

Cheeks were glowing when Armin caught Jean's gaze. Even though he was listening with half an ear to Eren's insults, his attention was kept on the blond. He look excited about something. Could it be due the idea of seeing a bit of skin from Armin?

Gnawing onto his lower lip, Armin gave it a serious thought. He honestly wanted to know just how far those early comments went.

"I won't be naked like a wee baby, but I can give you some skin." and flashes a grin at Mikasa.

Both brows went up as she stared at Armin. "... Do it." That's when he realized that his friend was joking about the naked thing. Ah well, he couldn't back out of it now.

He couldn't believe he was doing this on a 67 Camaro. He was totally going to hell for pull this one off. Opening the jacket so that it slip off his shoulders, Armin then pulled the black grump cat graphic teen up and over his head. Fingers were then curled around the waist band of his skinny jeans. Unbuttoning the fly, it was tug down enough just to reveal his black boxer briefs.

Laying back against the hood, Armin positioned himself in a very sexual manner. Might as well get a kick out of things when you can, right? If only it was that simple. He knew his face was redder than the Camaro he was laying on top of. It didn't help that he felt Jean's eyes on him, hungrily taking in every inch of his exposed flesh.

Oh, it was a sight to see. Armin knew he was sexy, he just had this thing called modesty. You know, he didn't want to prance about and look like a total tramp. Which, mind you, he wasn't. If anything, he wanted to keep his piercings a secret from the general public of the school. That's right, piercings. The teen pierced both his nipples last year and you know what, it was totally worth it. Though, he had a feeling Jean was more interested in what was decorating his left pectoral. It wasn't something freaky. It was just a tattoo.

The tattoo was the start of what would become a whole sleeve. For now, it was a simple ocean wave under a rising sun. The colors stood out on his snow white skin. Very simple, yet very beautiful. The plans was to make the design into a 'what laid beneath the sea,' concept. Reefs, sea life, vibrant colors and all the works. It was going to be a long project that would require a lot of money. Especially considering the details of the work that was going to be put in. Something he couldn't really take out of his inheritance money for, since he plans on using the funds for his college education.

See, Armin is a very responsible pothead with dreams.

Throwing his head back, "I'm ready for you, Mikasa."

The girl stood there for a moment and stared. Tucking the book underneath her arm, a smarphone was then pulled out. A camera flash went off. "Blackmail." was stated as she then went back to her sketchbook and quickly scribbled out the basic gesture laid out in front of her.

Eren was cracking up laughing. Not to mention taking pictures for his own personal use. "Blackmail indeed."

Seriously, was Armin a piece of meat that they had to use such a lame excuse to take pictures? He actually wondered how Levi managed to shake his naked bum at the sleazy public.

A quick glance at Jean revealed that the man was absolutely engrossed in the sight of Armin laid out in front of him. Cheeks glowed a vibrant red as his jaw clenched in what could be described as struggle on self control. A fist laid against his lower half of the face, most likely hiding the fact that he was gnawing his lip in fustration. Those eyes, though. That's what got to Armin – yet again. Hungry, heated and intense. Armin felt like he was wanted; needed like a man starved from liquids.

A heavy, hot knot tightened at the bottom of Armin's gut. He had to tear his gaze away or else certain parts of his anatomy would be popping up for attention. He didn't want too, but goddammit he was going to keep his dignity.

Eren snapped a photo of Jean's expression, "Seriously man, you're looking like a creep."

"I think he looks...adorable." Armin wanted to say something else entirely, but that would do for now.

He didn't seem to notice Eren's comments very much. He still had that heated gaze directed at Armin. "Your boobs look fantastic..."

"..." Boobs?

He had boobs?

He didn't have boobs! He had pecs! Man pecs! Firm pecage of the man! Sure they weren't bulky like Reiner's. That man's pecs could be considered boobs. But not Armin. He had very firm, lean pecs... and very rosy nipples too. He worked really hard to get these man pecs! Do you know how much he suffered by doing push ups in his room? It was the only way that he can build up the muscle in order to do 10 push ups in a row for class... if they were modified push ups... God, he was pathetic.

Yanking his shirt back into place, the jersey jacket was pulled up. Sliding off the car, Armin stomp off to the driver side. "I don't have boobs, you jerk." and the cigarette was spat out.

"Huh? Where he go?!" a loud smack was heard. "The fuck man!? Why the fuck you slap me for?!"

"Armin doesn't have boobs, you dumbass."

"He has nice girly man pecs." Mikasa stated as she followed along.

"Oh, geee. Thanks. I feel so great about my manly image now Mikasa."

"You're welcome, my little coconut."

And only Mikasa can get away with calling him that.

Sure, her attempt at humor wasn't the best. You got to remember, she was a goth. She rocked out the black eyeliner, lipstick and... nail polish... and clothes... Anyway. She rocked it out really well. She was the definition of goth, so that meant her humor was either non-existent or reallly dry. Like in this case. It was a dry and unoriginal nickname for Armin.

Unlocking the car, Armin then felt Mikasa tug at his blond locks. Glancing to the side, he raised a brow at the woman.

She nodded off to the other side of the parking lot, "We'll see you this weekend, right?"

Nodding, "Yeah. Tomorrow you have your tournament right?"

"5 at the downtown location."

"Dontow?" That earned him a pinch on the cheek. Laughing, "Okay, okay. I'll be there to see you kick ass while I try not to vomit at the smell of feet and ass." She smiled at that one and gave Armin a quick hug.

Eren wandered on over and pulled Armin into a tight hug. "You give us a call if anything happens, alright?"

Laughing and cringing at the smell of the football uniform, "I'll be calling alright, once I get away from your jersey. Seriously man, don't you wash up after practice?"

"I would if they weren't renovating the shower stalls." Eren stated as he rubbed his armpit against Armin's face.

"Ewwww! Knock it off Eren! Mikassssaaaaaaaa!" He couldn't stop laughing. Why the heck can't he stop laughing? Well, it was a brotherly thing to do.

Letting go, "God, you're such a crybaby." Eren then tug the blond's cap down. "See ya, baby bro."

"Bah! Not a crybaby! You two drive safe!" waving at the pair, the cap was then pulled off. Musing up his blond locks, a quick glance to the side shown that Jean was leaning against the car's rooftop.

"You guys are really close, aren't ya?" Those curious questions again. Well, it was to be expected since they tend to be loud and obnoxious at times.

"Yeah... we're just a family of misfits and dysfunctional brats."

Yanking the door open, Armin poke his head inside and did the girliest squeal he could possibly make. Which really didn't help his manly image at the very moment. However! It was beautiful inside. The leather was soft and look a bit worn, but still in its original state. The dashboard was polished and there was no dent in sight. The shift stick had Armin giggling though. The knob was replaced with a mini TARDIS. It was cute and tickled at his inner nerd.

Pulling back, Armin called out. "Your dad is a Dr. Who fan?!"

Jean glanced up from the other side of the car. "Um... No. My mom is." he rubbed at the back of his neck as he smiled a bit. "My old man made a custom job just to impress mom when she returned to the states for the last time."

"Really? Where is your mom from?"

"Alsace, France." Jean blushed some as he opened the passenger side side door and slid inside.

"[ _Oh mon dieu. C'est beau la-bas!_](http://translate.google.com/?source=osdd#auto/en/Oh%20mon%20dieu.%20C%27est%20beau%20la-bas!)" Armin whispered in french. He couldn't help but have a dreamy smile sprout on his features. Slipping into the driver side, the blond continued as he scooted the seat up. "[ _J'ai ete a Chateau du Haut-Koenigsbourg quand j'étais plus jeune avec Levi. Vue magnifique._](http://translate.google.com/?source=osdd#auto/en/J%27ai%20ete%20a%20Chateau%20du%20Haut-Koenigsbourg%20quand%20j%27%C3%A9tais%20plus%20jeune%20avec%20Levi.%20Vue%20magnifique.)"

Jean gawked at the other teen. Slowly a grin manifested onto his handsome features. "[ _Vous parlez francais?_](http://translate.google.com/?source=osdd#auto/en/Vous%20parlez%20francais%3F)"

Armin nodded as he revved up the engine. "[ _Oui! Le francais est une belle langue._](http://translate.google.com/?source=osdd#auto/en/Oui!%20Le%20fran%C3%A7ais%20est%20une%20belle%20langue.)"

Jean's rich laugh filled the air as he leaned back, "Wow. Who taught you?" Jean switched to english.

Digging out his phone, Armin took control of the radio. Plugging in the Macally cassette tape, the familiar sounds of an android device's clicking noise echoed through the speakers. "My mom always spoke to me in other languages before she passed. Then my grandfather kept it up, though he wasn't very fluent in french. Levi was the one that drilled the proper pronunciation and such into my head."

Selecting a song, the soothing hum of a guitar was heard. It didn't last long before chanting of rowdy Irish men were heard. Armin couldn't help but hum with the chanting of, 'The boys are back.' Yes. Armin was a Dropkick Murphys fan. It was expected, since he was a Welsh kid that lived in Boston for a few years.

"Languages? How many are.. wait, what on earth are you playing?" Jean blinked as he peered at the phone. "The Dropkick... Murphys?"

"Irish punk from the roots of South Boston." Shifting gears, Armin then glanced over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear. He never told Jean that he didn't have his license. Not that he needs to know.

"Wasn't expecting that on his list of music..." Jean mumbled.

Armin laughed at Jean's bewildered expression. No one could expect what genres were in Armin's music collection. Then again, most would assume that he was all about Mozart and Beethoven. Oh how wrong they were. Armin was the sort of fellow that listened to multiple genres that held common and obscured artists.

"Most don't, then again, most don't know me very well." Driving through the parking lot, Armin honked at his best friends in their Volvo. Waves were exchanged along with smiles.. "Man, your dad took care of this baby. The engine is purring like my ex after a really good round of shagging. And let me tell ya, he purrs."

"Your ex?" Jean laughed at that one. "Wonderful bit of information. But yeah. This baby, among with the other classics, have been with us thanks to Gramps. Its a family tradition to pick up cars, fix em and give it to the eldest. That and the business."

"Really now? Sounds like you're well off." Another cigarette was produced as Armin slowed down at the light. "Are you an only child?"

"No. I got an older sister and then my baby twin brothers." Opening the glove compartment a lighter was heard clicking. Jean was a darling with those lighters.

"Thanks." Armin mumbled as he suck in the smoke. Rolling down the windows, "Sounds like a busy house... I wonder how it is to have real siblings." A dry laugh escaped his lips as he thought on that.

"Depends on what happens. With my siblings, we just annoy each other like there's no tomorrow. I know some folks that have big families but they don't get along and everyone is a complete stranger." Tosses the lighter back into the glove compartment.

"Hmmm. Makes sense I guess." Taking a drag, "What kind of business does your family run?"

"Auto shop. We got chains all over Trost and a few in Stohess."

"A family of grease monkeys." Armin was soooooo happy that Jean's jacket reached to his knees. It done well to hide the tightness occurring in his pants. Can you imagine Jean as a mechanic? All sweaty and grimy after working several hours underneath a hot rod, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and boots. Man. He'd bend Jean over onto the hood of the car and screw him in many, many ways.

"Yeah, that's us Kirstein's." Jean laughed, obviously unaware of his blond friend's little problem.

Adjusting his legs a moment, "Do you Kirsteins also work on bikes?"

"Depends on which shop you drop off by. Though if you come over to the main one, my old man would work on 'em. What, you got a motorcycle? I swear, its like you're trying way to hard to be manly."

Rolling his eyes, "Its not mine. It's Levi's and he's been working on that damn thing for ages. Even Hanji tried to butt in, but each time that happens it just causes a mess of things till Erwin comes around to break those two apart."

"Your place sounds like a madhouse! What gives?"

Thinking on it for a moment, Armin then flashed a grin. "It is a mad house actually... But we have our moments of peace. Levi likes it when things are peaceful, something I actually appreciate. Its just that stuff happens at random times because of the people we know. Eren and Mikasa come around and everything is going well till Eren does something. So it ends up with Levi chasing Eren while Mikasa is chasing Levi and I'm behind them all trying to get it on camera. I got to show you the clip when Levi managed to strip Eren buck naked before tying him up to the lamp post outside."

"No way! You're fucking me sideways. You have to show me that."

"If I was fucking you sideways, you'd be begging for more." Armin stated simply.

An awkward pause fell on those two.

Damnit, why did Armin open his big mouth?! Why was he so damn horny?! Why the heck did he have to suffer through all of this?!

Coughing softly, "... Are you really that good in bed?"

"Why? You wanna find out if you're actually straight or something?"

"What are you talking about? I know what I like. Not that... well, umm... ermm... SO, where exactly are we?" Talk about a quick change of topic. It sounded forced. Like Jean didn't want to talk about it at all.

Armin couldn't help but eye the brunette at the corner of his vision. He had to wonder. Did this mean that Jean was interested in him? It could be possible, considering the look he got earlier when he... exposed himself for a candid shot. "We're in Shiganshina district. Its just another five minute drive and we'll be in Utgard."

The ride transformed from being a lovely sub-urban neighborhood with corner shops to... well, this. This being abandoned homes, shops and empty streets littered with trash and not the greatest of graffiti scrawled onto walls. More and more buildings looked run down with each passing block. Even though this was still the nicer part near the two districts it shown just how bad things were getting.

Shiganshina district use to do really well, similar to how Trost is today. That was wayyyy back in the days, like during WWII era and such. It wasn't till the early 50s that things went bad. The district on this side of the tracks was really small, so it was convenient to use during the segregation days. So the new Mayor for that year pushed as many minorities as possible into Shiganshina and forgot that it ever existed. A lot of white elitist groups came around and started all sorts of violence.

When the Civil rights movement became more aggressive, Shiganshina was slowly getting a clean up. But the damage was so deeply rooted in the district that it was almost impossible to get rid of the problems. Drugs, gang activity, prostitution, trafficking. You know it, you name it, you can find it in these neck of the woods.

Right now the only "safer" neighborhoods in the district are near the edge. For Armin and his friends, they lived in Utgard, which happened to be the closest to Trost's Mitras neighborhood. Still, didn't mean that everything was sparkles and fucken sunshines out here.

"You guys travel all the way from Shiganshina to get to school? That way out of your neck of the woods. What gives?"

"There's no gridiron teams in our neighboring schools. Its all about basketball or track. Eren really wanted to do gridiron, so Mikasa and I help him with the entrance exams and voila, we're in Trost High." Plus Armin didn't want to mention how dangerous the school he was suppose to be going to was. He knew he wouldn't survive there for long for the way he looked and such.

"Gridiron?"

"That's what us Europeans call American Football. I can't view it as footy." shrugs some at that. It was the honest truth.

"Really now... Well, ain't you a fancy one. Still, it sucks that you have to go so far out for school cause the local ones don't got football." Jean flipped the visors down and checked himself out on the mirror. He stuck out his tongue and went nyahhh for a moment.

Armin giggled at Jean's antics. Really, what on earth was that man doing? Accelerating the car a bit more, they went over the train tracks only to go on a tiny hop. Just a tiny one. That got Jean yelping loudly as he latched onto the side of the Camaro. Really? That wouldn't really save him...

"Hey! Don't go so fast!"

"Really? Don't go so fast? Come on Jean, don't tell me you drive like an old man." The image of the other boy obeying the law as he rode around a beauty of a car was just amusing. Not to mention it didn't even mix well.

"I don't. I just don't want you to mess it up. It'll be on my shoulders ya know." Jean rubbed at the back of his neck during his explanation.

He did have a point there. The car itself was worth a good 50 grand, the least. At most, maybe 90 to 100, depending on who was desperate enough to get the original parts. That is, if the car did have original parts.

Pulling at his lower lip between his teeth, "Sorry." Was mumbled out. He really should have thought on that before hand. If anything happened to the car it was all because of Jean, since he trusted Armin to drive the vehicle.

"Its alright man... I know, anyone would want to go fast in a beast like this one." Jean mumbled out in what could be assumed as an apologetic tone? It sure sounded like one, even though Jean tried to hide it.

"You know, you're a dork, right?" Armin couldn't help but smile.

"I'm a sexy dork. Get it right, Arlert." And Jean flashed the cheesiest of grins known to man kind.

Giggling behind his hand, "Okay. Sexy dork it is."

That got Jean puffing out his chest with a very satisfied smirk. Did he really feel all that grand because Armin agreed? Most likely wanted a stroke of the ego. Ha. Look at that, Armin made a joke.

Shaking his head at that, the vehicle was then steered right. Cruising down the street, the blond couldn't help but raise a brow at a very familiar figure. No way was that wacky woman walking down the road, reading a book while wearing a pair of slippers and a bath robe.

"I am I seeing this correctly?" Jean's breath tickled at Armin's ear.

Giggling, "Yup. And give me some space!" _Before I tie you down in the back and bite you all over._

Leaning heavily against the opened window, the car then slowed down to a crawl. The figure didn't seem to notice that she had company follow beside her. Then again, she was pretty much blind if she wasn't looking anywhere else than her book.

"Oi, Professor. We need to have sex." Armin drawled out in the sexiest voice he could muster.

"Armin, what the hell?!" Jean whispered on the side. Armin gave him no mind.

The woman didn't even bother to look up from her book. If anything, her response was automatic. "Go away nerd, I'm busy doing stuff and things."

"Its for science! C'mon. Drop yo drawers son, we gots them science to do."

That got the woman's attention. Wiping her head up, "The hell you say son!?" and then stops what she was doing. "Where did you get that car? Oh my gawd. Where did you get it!? God damnit Armin, you better tell me right now!"

Grinning wide, the car came to a full stop. "Drugs. Selling some hardcore drugs."

The so called professor raised a dubious brow at him. "You and I both know that your pussy white nerdy ass couldn't pull that one off. Now, where you get the car?"

Jean barked out a laugh. "Oh shit. She called you a pussy!"

Slapping Jean with the sleeve of his own jacket, "Shut up, dork!" Returning his attention to the woman, "It belongs to this dork's father. Come on, we'll squeeze you into the trunk."

"Forget that!" Next thing Armin knew was that the door was yanked open and he found himself being smother by pink. Lets not forget that the seat was forced back, which caused someone's fat ass to slam into his guy, thus cutting off any sort of oxygen into his system. "Ack! Geddofff!"

Pulling the door close the woman didn't hesitate to step onto the gas. At least she moved her big rear onto his lap, thus granting airflow.

Turning his gaze toward Jean, "HAI! I'm Hanji Zoe! You can call me Hanji. Who are you? Where you from? Does this baby have the originals to it? My god, you got cute sideburns. Why are you with this nerd here? Do you go to school with him? Are you dating him? You look like the type for him to date. By the way, did you know you have have something in your teeth? Actually, did you know that-"

It was expected to hear so many questions being fired out all at once. You'd think Hanji would remember to stop for a breath, but that was most likely not going to happen. So in a case like this you had to yell at the woman.

"Hanji! Road! Watch the road you mad woman!" Armin's muffled cries was heard.

"Oh right! Sorry!" She didn't even bother to face the road till she passed a red light.

"Whoa. Not so many at once. I know I'm very irresistible guy, but sheesh. Come on, breath woman." Jean laughed. "I'm Jean. I go to the same school with Armin. And yeah, this babe has the originals. We can pop the hood later so you can see them. Now, as for the nerd..."

Jean's gaze then shifted over to Armin. Lips peeled back into a wide, taunting grin. [_"Tu es tellement minuscule que vous fournissez cette belle femme avec de magnifiques rembourrage. Chauffage de siège peut-être même."_](http://translate.google.com/#auto/fr/You%27re%20so%20tiny%20that%20you%20provide%20this%20beautiful%20woman%20with%20wonderful%20padding.%20Perhaps%20even%20seat%20heating.) Just what Armin needed, another french bastard in his life.

"Armin, where did you get such an adorable little Frenchman? I swear, we have to lock him up in his own personal Frenchman cage. Similar to what Levi has!"

Gritting his teeth, "Say that one more time Jean and I swear you will not be seeing this car for the whole weekend." Pinching at the woman's sides, "And you! I don't want to hear the kinky business you're involved with that bloody Frenchman. I swear, I'm getting fed up with all this french business."

Slapping at Armin's hands, "Oh calm your skivvies Blondie, you're the one that brought home a mouthy one. By the way, are you hyped for tonight's game?"

"Hey! You're making me sound like a piece of meat! You do know I'm here, don't you?" Jean exclaimed with mirth in his eyes. "And what game? Football season doesn't start till summer."

"I brought him home cause he got us kicked out the library!" Pausing a moment, Armin frowned. There was a game tonight? Oh! There was. "Oh bloody 'ell! I almost forgot about that."

"Your little student here is pretty draft. Well, that's a given since you're just as draft." Throwing her body to the side, the car lurched to the right. "We're talking about footy here, Jean. You know, the real football sport."

"Oh..." Jean blushed a bit as he held onto the car's side. "And watch it! My dad will have my head if you mess up his car!"

"Oh don't worry! I got a clean record!" Hanji grinned. "Plus you let him drive and he doesn't even have a license yet! Anyway, who do you root for? The Devils or The Reds?"

"You don't have a license?!" Jean's eyes bulged out as he stared at Armin. The blond just shrugged as he began to play with Hanji's hair. Jean sighed at the response. "Guess I can't do anythin' about that... I don't follow soccer much, but I know those aren't US team names."

Not many teenagers in America would know about English Premier League and the rivalries that happen there. It was more of a cultural thing. The number one rivals on the field were Manchester United and Liverpool. Aka The Devils and The Reds. Trust me when I say you've never seen a rivalry like Man. United and Liverpool. Riots have happened before between the team's fans. Trust me, you never mess around with these sort of fans.

For Armin, being a Manchester United fan was serious business. It was a tradition that held deep roots in the European side of his cultural life. His mother was a Manchester United fan. His grandfather was one. Even heard his father was one as well. Armin got Eren and Mikasa on board for being supporters. Levi... was a hard one to get in on. The stern man was actually a die hard Arsenal fan. Yes, Levi was a Gooner.

Though, it was better to be a Gooner than those scousers fucks.

"Say Devils." Armin said sternly. "You say devils or else this car is going to get seriously fucked up."

"Whoa! You kiss your mother with that mouth Arlert!?" Jean was regretting to laugh at that one, especially when Hanji butted in.

"Oh no! Don't you dare say Devils! You best go for the Reds!" Hanji's hair kept on obscuring Armin's vision as she bounced her head up and down.

"Don't you dare expose him to that shitty ass team!" and yanks at the hair.

"The hell you say?! Now us Reds are better than you circle jerk called Devils, ya know." Elbows Armin in the side.

Armin shoved Hanji against the wheel, causing the horn to blare loudly. "You fucken Liverwashers are just pissed that we're better than your lot!"

"Liverwashers?! Why you Mancunian little shit, don't you fucken start with that." Throwing her head back, she missed Armin's by an inch. "We're ahead of you in the fucken league this year!"

Shoving his tiny fists between Hanji's shoulder blades, "Oh yeah? Lets see how it'll go tonight then you lovely fecal sock-sucking cesspool of putrid effluvium get your arses handed to ya. Losers will be hosing down Levi's room in sludge and forking over half of their ganja for a month."

"Oh come on, you gotta make it more interesting than that, you lovely faecal encephalopathy. How about hosing down Levi's room, forking over the ganja AND, painted up in the wining team's colors only to strip 'nd dance out at Kenny's pub while singing the winner's anthem."

"That won't do! Kenny is a Machester fan. Gotta hit up the Pig 'n' Whistle down at Bowery when us Handsome Manchesters win. Ya lovely scousers will be trampled tonight, so best be ready to hit up Piggies in our colors hon. Cause you're gonna get a beatin' for that."

"Oh, you're so on, you booming Man U shit."

"We'll be shitting on you scousers tonight, so best get ready."

By then Jean was staring at them in slack-jawed, wide-eyed shock. Apparently he never experienced anything like this. Honestly, this wasn't bad. It was just simple light insults between rivals. He should see what goes down in the pubs.

The car came to a full stop right in front of Armin's home. Hanji was the first to get out of the car so that she could open the driveway gate. Once that was done, she waved at the boys and disappeared into the house. Armin drove the vehicle through the driveway, shaking his head as he did so.

It was obvious that this home was well taken care of when you notice the immaculate lawn. You know, clean cut grass and all that jazz. The home itself was rather simple. One story, medium sized, four and a half rooms plus extra for bathrooms and all that. The porch seem cozy. There was a swing bench and a rocking chair for those that just wanted to hang around. The garage was in the backyard, where a motorcycle could be seen hidden underneath its tarp. It was a pretty normal home, s'long as you ignored the fact that it had a giant motherfucken English flag stationed out front. A lot of the neighbor's didn't like it apparently.

The neighborhood itself wasn't that bad. There were other homes scattered about, similar to the one that Armin lived. Children were playing out in the middle of the road, while adults and teenagers hang around on the porches. Occasionally you'll see someone from the next block over walking on through, either carrying shopping or socializing with their peers. Down the road there was a laundromat that connected with a gas station and a liquor store. And... the local drunk was out, hollering loudly about the gooks are coming with some newly equipped Hitler cannon in a mankini suit.

Don't ask. Honestly its way too early for Drunk Bregga to even be outside.

Parking the vehicle in the back, Armin pulled the keys out and spared Jean a glance. He couldn't help but raise a brow at the jock. Normally he wasn't this quiet. Then again, Jean was staring at him as though he had two heads on his shoulders.

"What?" Armin asked as he shot the man an annoyed look.

"... I just... never expected you to say things like that. Like, I know you got a mouth on you, but that was a total 180 man." Jean shook his head as he unfastened the seat belt.

"You think this is bad? I'm pretty passive for a Manchester United fan." Undoing his seat belt, Armin step out of the car.

The backyard was spacious. There was enough green grass to roll about and have a small game of football between friends. So long as you don't trip over the old oak tree's roots. There was a tree house in process of being build on the sturdy oak branches, however the project seem to be on hold. All that laid there was support beams and a few platforms. Other than the tree house, a fire pit could be seen near the patio. The patio itself had tables, chairs and someone laid out on a lawn chair.

That someone was a short, muscular figure that wore nothing but a pair of white short-shorts. Also, the figure was a man. It was obvious since all you saw was lovely man pecs with a tattoo splayed over their heart. The tattoo itself was the Royal Marine Cammando's badge. Can you guess who this lovely figure was? Why yes, it was Levi.

"Where the fuck did you get that shit?" Even though he wore a pair of sunglasses, that didn't mean the man's expression wasn't scary. He always looked scary... that or he had to watch someone shoved a handful of firecrackers up his kitty's ass and watched them go off.

"Hardcore drugs." Armin continued to keep the joke up. That response only caused the man to raise a brow.

"Where the fuck is my cut then, you shitty ass brat?" Throwing his legs over the side, a pair of flip flops were slip on. Snagging his drink off the patio table, Levi swaggered his way on over. He got swag yo.

"Who is that?" Jean whispered as he look over the man. "Is he your baby brother or something?"

Elbowing Jean, "Don't say that!" was whispered harshly. Turning his attention to the other man, "Ha, you wish Levi."

Levi stop in front of Jean first. Pulling off his shades, a death glare was delivered with full force. Jean visibly shook with fear. "What the fuck did this stack of shit say?"

"Um... erm... Just if you were related sir!" Jean's backside bump against the Camaro's body.

"Do I look I'm related to this blond shit?" Jean shook his head hastily at that. "Then why the fuck, did you even bother to ask that in the first place?"

Armin had to sigh at this one. Levi was grilling the newcomer. Obviously trying to get a feel on the stranger's character. Then again, the old man most likely wanted Jean to say that he was short. It would give him an excuse to... actually, Armin didn't know what sort of excuse it would give him. Most likely would force the jock to clean something.

"Well...erm... um..." Jean was stumbling on his words, unsure what to do. He spared Armin a quick glance before turning toward Levi. "The... height?"

Next thing Jean knew was that he was being yanked down by the collar of his shirt. A pair of angry blue orbs were glaring knives directly into Jean's gaze. "Want to rephrase that one, you giant fuck of horseshit?"

A tick went off at Jean's cheek. "You heard me, you short fuck."

Armin watched as Jean was flipped over and slammed into the ground. Sighing some, he couldn't help but **not** pity the man. He did warn him. Glancing over at his guardian, Levi was seen inspecting the classic.

"I told you not to say that." Armin stated. A flurry of movements came charging out of the house, through the patio and over to where the car was parked.

"Not my fault he's vertically challenged." Jean whispered with a pained groan. "Please tell me that other guy isn't going to beat me up as well... damn. He's huge."

Indeed, Erwin Smith was 'huge.' Especially when he stood next to Levi as they look over the vehicle together. Those two together were always amusing to watch. Come on, you got one guy that was like 6'3'' and the other was 5'3''. On top of that, he was wearing the cliches of smoking jackets known to man kind. You know, the one that Hugh Hefner wore. Yeah, Erwin was wearing that with a lovely pair of dress pants. Seriously. It was funny since Levi was wearing short-shorts.

"That would be Commander Eyebrows." Armin explained as he gave Jean a helping hand up.

"Now, quit callin' me that." The texan native had a hint of that southern accent. Living up in various states and countries caused that accent to soften up some. But no matter what you could always hear it. "Who's car is this Armin?"

Pointing at Jean, "His dad's. Also, tell Levi to stop pile driving my students. We need to finish his assignment before the game starts up."

Cracking his back, Jean nodded at this. "Yeah. Its a heirloom of the family. Fuck, that jerk can seriously hurt someone with those moves." Glancing at Armin, "Why not just do it after the game?"

The trio of men smirked at that one.

"You'll see why." Erwin began as he approached Jean. The blond man stiffly extended his right arm. "Erwin Smith. Thank you for bringing such a beautiful machine here. It brings back some fond memories for some of us older folk."

Jean glanced at Armin in an uncertain fashion. That arm moved a bit too stiff for his tastes. Armin just gave him a pointed look and watched the interaction.

Grasping onto the hand, "Jean Kirstein and its a pleeeaAHHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"MY ARM!"

"YOUR ARM?! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?"

And Jean figured out why the arm was stiff to start with. Never shake Erwin Smith's right hand. Its a prosthetic, for one. Second, he loved playing the horror jokes of having his arm pulled off.

Levi could be heard scoffing in amusement. "Did that idiot faint?"

"Apparently so." Erwin stated.

Sighing, Armin couldn't help but let a hopeless smile perk at the corner of his lips. "We'll never get that assignment finished before the game starts..."

Best start poking Jean awake with a stick then.


	5. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why you never leave assignments left undone on gaming night is because of Armin's Monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't spoil this chapter before it starts, however I will state that I am very sorry for those that will flip the table over due to whatever reason you may have in order to do so. I will say this though: I had to put in something that was totally impossible of Armin to have because this is a story of Armin and his impossible-to-have-habits. Flame me all you want, but please remember its for humor's sake.
> 
> Now that I got that out of the way, I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to continue on and make it longer however I couldn't seem to get my brain to work even more. So, instead you have about a 14 page chapter to read through. ^^;

The heat was suffocating. It was as though he was wrapped in multiple layers of wool and left out to die on a tropical island – during the day. Also, take the sweating into consideration. The simplest way to describe it was... slime. Slime that covered his whole body in multiple layers of ick. It was an unpleasant feeling that would kill Levi instantly because his OCD would have went off the rocker and most like combusted on the spot.

Did it help that it felt like he took a steel pipe to the head?

Then there was the stuffiness. It was as though someone stuffing him up with cotton balls, trying to cram as many as possible into his skull, though a handful only escaped into what could be assume was his throat. He didn't know what was worse. Waking up to a stuffy head of pain or the cottonmouth.

And why was there something holding him down by the chest?

Stiffly, the boy craned his head to the side. This only cause a flash of searing pain to spread through his brain. He couldn't even open his eyes due to the intensity of the pain. However, he did roll off to his side and bury himself further into that sweltering heat.

"Motherfucken cocksuck little shitbag of a mother's whore." Even his voice felt raw. "Fucken A..."

"I'm shocked you can say such things..." There was another being in his bed and from what he could make out from the voice, it was a man. He had a very nice voice though. Husky, deep, laced with sleep. It caused tingles to spread all over his body.

"Suck my dick." was grumbled out. Shifting his body, he had to hiss out in pain. Apparently a certain part of anatomy was standing at full attention and did not like being place into awkward positions. Damn morning wood...

"I already sucked that monster last night." The voice was grumbling along.

"Whaa?" He tried pushing himself up, but it was close to impossible. Plus his stomach was churning when being forced to move.

"..." There was a sigh. "You were wasted last night."

Last night... What happened last night? Slowly cracking his eyes open, he took in the figure laying beisde him. The undercut was familiar... as well as those sideburns. Squinting his eyes, "... Were yo-"

SLAM! "Armin, wake up!"

Oh gawd, what horrible timing. Why? Whhyyyyyyy?! Why did he have to come over at this time?!

The noise being made was thanks to his best friend/brother Eren. This was a normal routine for them, so Armin couldn't be that upset about it. Each Saturday morning his friends would come over, drag him out of bed and they'd go look for some brunch. Now, since today was Mikasa's big day, they'd make a habit of hitting up the local Ihop or Denny's for chow. Just a normal routine between friends so that they can get caught up and make fun of one another. You know, the whole normal teenager routine.

If today was a normal day, Armin would accept this with open arms. However, today was **not** a normal day. Today was the day where he woke up with a hangover, naked next to an equally naked Jean with a raging case of morning wood. Knowing Eren, he would jump onto the bed.

"Oof!" He did jump on the bed.

With the air being forced out of his lungs, the throb in his head to intensify. Armin felt a heavy pressure against his waist and he couldn't help but let out strangled groan. Didn't his friend know about his predicament or was he being oblivious as always?

"This shit again? What the fuck?" Jean could be heard grumbling as he cocooned himself further into the mass of blankets. You could hear his pained groans as he moved about.

"What the fuck is Jean doing in your bed?" Eren glared at the other boy as he straddled Armin's waist.

Staring up at the angry green eyes, Armin couldn't really comment much. Heck, his reaction was borderline apathetic. So, he just raised a brow and mumbled a soft, "I wouldn't let him go home so late..." He could remember that much.

No wait. There was the game.

He recalled watching it with Jean and everyone else in the household. Jean and him managed to finish the physics assignment just in time for the game to start off. During the game everyone was hyped and yelling. Armin introduced the bong method to Jean and he absolutely fell in love with the idea. He mentioned it was similar to the shotgun he received the other day. Some time after that, drinks were served.

Lots of drinks. Lots of alcoholic drinks. Beverages that would make teenagers irresponsible and crazy.

Yes. Armin's household is filled with irresponsible adults. They all didn't care for the drinking and the smoking – s'long as the kids were in a safe place. If they were caught on the streets, then it was a different story. It sounds hypocritical, but it made sense. Out on the streets, you don't know who is there and what they'd do to you. At least when you're at home you know you're in a safe place.

Plus Armin could enjoy his buzzes in front of a book or a computer, just absorbing information or looking up random bits of funnies to get a kick out of .

Though, he couldn't remember what happened after Manchester United lost the game. Well, he should say lost the bet. Jean was rooting for Liverpool all the way – only because they were winning the game. So Armin was left alone to strip out at Kenny's. He recalled having a bottle thrown at his head because of that... and he has yet to sludge down Levi's room. God, thinking about that part brought on another wave of what could be described as a migraine crashing down on him.

Still, doesn't explain how Jean and him got in bed...

"Really? He has a car Armin. And what the hell is poking at my ass?!" Eren moved and reached behind. That sharp tug wasn't something Armin was happy about.

Really Eren? You had to ask that? Armin had to bite down onto his lip to contain his groans. "Eren. Get the fuck out of my room." He was way too tired to deal with this. Especially at this time of the morning. "And if you're going to touch my dick, then finish the damn job."

Jean could be heard giggling into the pillows. There was a load of pillows on the bed. Armin loved pillows. A lot. Loved em. "Don't tell me Jaeger doesn't know what the fuck morning wood is." Jean's gruff voice was muffled thanks to the amount of fluffy objects around him.

Eren sat there in shock for a moment. That or embarrassment. His hand was all over his friend's junk after all. "... Are you naked under this?" Not waiting for an answer, Eren got up onto his knees and peeked under the blanket.

Armin was slow on the reaction. He should have realized this was going to happen and yet, he didn't react. The fact that it was happening in the first place just brought on a wave of anger onto the blond's shoulders. It was way to early for this sort of thing, for one. Second, both Jean and him were hungover and trying to get through last night's aftermath out of their systems.

So, when Eren pounced onto Jean with what could be assumed was a war cry escaping his lips, there wasn't much action on Armin's side. He just laid on his side and watched in pure shock as Eren punch his house guest in the face.

Jean retaliated with just the same amount of anger and force in his punches. Maybe even more when you see the furious glint set into his eyes. He didn't even stop at one punch. Actually, there was no stopping with these two. If anything, they kept on going at it.

"You fucken asshole! You think you can take advantage of Armin like that?!" another punch was swung, connecting with Jean's jaw with a gut wrenching thud.

Jean's skull connected with the bedpost with a loud crack. The force of the blow was enough to stop whatever thought was to come to mind. Though it didn't stop his body from going limp and falling onto the floor.

Guess there was no smart remarks being made on Jean's part anytime soon.

Though, that got Armin up into action. Before Eren could even consider harming Jean even more, the blond threw his skinny arms around the taller boy's neck. He remember Levi showing him how to do this, however he could never pull it off that well. It required too much force to use. But at the moment it was the only option he had available to him.

Tucking the crook of his arm underneath Eren's chin, Armin tightly clasped his hands together. A yank backwards with the flexing of his muscles should be enough to cut the blood flow from his carotid arteries. There would be nothing life threatening happening, just forcing the enraged teenager to pass out.

"He wasn't taking advantage of me!" Armin hissed out to the teen who was struggling out of his grip. He put more force against his other hand, thus tightening the hold around his friend's neck.

"Greh! Armin!" Hands clawed away at his elbow. "Leddgoo!"

"Not till you stop!" Why was he crying now? Why couldn't he just do things with a straight face?

"'uckin ledgo!" The words were strangled out with anger. Armin had to tighten his grip further as Eren tried to lift the small boy from behind.

"No!" Shouted, spewing snots and tears as he did so.

Out of nowhere hands clasped onto Armin's skinny shoulders. Roughly, he was pulled off of Eren and thrown onto the bed. Before he could even get a glance at who his offender was, a blanket was thrown over him. Even though it was muffled, he could hear Eren coughing and gasping for air. He didn't hurt his friend. He couldn't have... could he?

"Jean, are you alive?" The voice belong to Mikasa. If she was inquiring about Jean before Eren, that meant...

"Jean!" Armin was quick to throw himself over the other side of the bed.

Jean was curled up on the ground, cradling his head. There was a groan of response to Armin's call. Other than that, the teen just laid there. A nasty bump was swelling at a remarkable rate on his temple, other than that nothing look too life threatening. Maybe a tinkle of blood out the nose. Armin couldn't tell due to the position he was at. He had to get closer.

Sliding up next to the brunette, gentle touches were made as Armin inspected the damage. He wince. It wasn't just a lump on the forehead. Jean's nose was broken, though the fix should be easy. He just had to deal with the excessive amount of blood pouring down his chin. There there was another lump forming around Jean's right eye socket. However it wasn't as bad as the one growing on his forehead.

"What happened?" Mikasa was heard from behind.

"J-jean. That fucken bastard." Shuffling and the bed creaking was heard. "Took advantage of Armin!"

"Calm down." Mikasa ordered. She glanced over at the blond, "Is it true?"

Armin shook his head. "No." He was sure of that one. If anything, it sounded like Armin took advantage of him.

Glancing down at Eren, "It sounds like its Armin's personal business."

"But Mikasa," Eren retorted, "the fucker is naked with Armin! Its fucken Jean! He doesn't des-"

"As I said, its Armin's business." Mikasa butted in. "I don't approve either, but he's old enough to decide where to stick that monster cock of his in."

That got Eren to shut up.

Armin on the other hand just ignored them. He was more concerned about the other teen than what his friends have to say about him. Running his fingers through the mop of sandy brown locks, he was awarded with a sigh of relief.

Jean mumbled softly, "My head is killing me... Can I strangle that fucker?"

"No Jean." Armin whispered. "You're not hurting my friend.." Grabbing the blanket, Armin covered Jean's naked form. He couldn't help but shoot Eren a glare.

The said male was being held back by Mikasa. Those green orbs flared with anger and distrust. Not to mention hurt. It didn't help his conscience that he could see the red marks decorating his best friend's neck. Armin could have really hurt Eren there. Or worse... actually killed him.

Armin averted his gaze. "Sorry... I.. um..." His shoulders slump in defeat and guilt.

Mikasa nudged at Eren, giving him a pointed look. Her brother just sneered and glared down at the bedsheets. Mumbling, "Its... not your fault... He did take a nasty blow to the head."

"But I could have crushed your windpipe!" Armin exclaimed. Jean whined pitifully at the loud sounds. That most likely didn't help his headache at all. "Sorry Jean." was whispered.

"And I could have cracked his skull – even though he deserves it." The last part was muttered.

"Still, the damage wou-"

"Armin, Just let it go."

The conversation between them was over. Plus, it was Eren's way of forgiving Armin's actions. Eren understood perfectly. If something like this happened between Mikasa and Armin, he would have reacted similarly.

"You're both stupid." A fifth voice announced at the doorway. "And put some clothes on, you shitfaced brats. Not in the mood to see kiddy porn being played out."

A quick glance revealed that Levi was leaning against the door frame with a cup of tea in hand. The man seem totally unamused and absolutely disgusted. Most likely disgusted at the mess in Armin's room. The blond had recently gotten lazy at the cleaning business.

"Sorry Levi." Armin said automatically. "Um, is there any aspirins. Jean got a nasty bru...erm, bu... um." he trailed off, glancing down at the injured teen.

Jean just groaned and raised an arm. He was to make his presence known dammit!

The bed was creaking once more as Eren and Mikasa crawled off of it. They mumbled to one another before glancing back at Armin. "We'll be waiting in the living room..." Eren stated in a lame manner. And just like that, they were shuffling out of the room.

"I'll get the aspirins. Just put your giant ass cock away and make sure the stupid shit there doesn't go to sleep." Levi grumbled out.

Armin couldn't stop the blush from appearing on his cheeks. Of course everyone would be pointing out his dick. He couldn't help it. Actually, right now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Thank you, Levi." Armin called out before kneeling down to Jean once more. Laying a hand onto the linebacker's shoulder, "Hey... lets get you into bed, okay? Remember, no sleeping... Shit, I think we should take you to the hospital instead." Armin was thinking aloud, not really paying much mind as to what was happening outside his circle of concern for Jean.

"No hospital... Folks would worry." Jean groaned softly as he began to get up. "Does he usually go off the handle like that?" Accepting the help from the smaller boy, Jean was then set onto the mattress. That blanket was pulled over once again.

"Only when it concerns Mikasa and I." Armin said softly. "I can't blame him for freaking out. I could blame him for getting violent..." sighing heavily at that, Armin looked over Jean's face.

The brunette's right eye was swollen, but not to the point that it was shut close. The contusion nested itself onto his temple, which was bloated with a nasty discoloration of purples and red. That was a nasty one and hopefully he doesn't have a concussion.

Actually, now that he thought on it, Jean was reacting rather well to his responses. Still, he had to make sure.

"Do you know where we are?" Armin asked as his fingers grazed along the abnormal angle his nose has taken.

Hissing in pain, "Yes. We're in your room. My name is Jean Alphonse Kirstein. I was born on April 7th of 1999. Today is Saturday and I could care less about the date. See, no concussion."

"Your middle name is Alphonse?" Armin raised a brow at that one. It was a rather sexy name – or at least that's what Armin thought. Ignoring the hiss of pain, "Also, I need to reline this."

"Yes, my middle name is Alphonse... Fuck, really?"

"Do you want to breathe correctly?"

Jean sighed heavily and then brought the blanket up to his mouth. Biting down onto the material he gave Armin the go-ahead motion. Pinching the bridge of the nose, swift work was dealt as Armin snapped to the side and it was set in. It didn't stop Jean from groaning in pain.

"Sorry." Armin said softly. Jean just brushed the apology off with a grunt.

Just then a knock was heard by the doorway. It was Levi, holding a glass of amber fluids, a bottle of aspirins and a cold compress. Moving away from the bed, Armin rushed over to his guardian.

"I seriously think you're related to Erwin." Levi mumbled as he stared down at the junction between Armin's legs. Shaking his head, the items were passed off to the blushing Armin. "Is he falling asleep?"

Shaking his head, "No. He's not experiencing a concussion. Should be use to it, since he's a linebacker..."

"The idiot plays gridiron?" Jean flicked Levi the bird from behind. "Keep that up and I'll break each one of your fingers off and shove em up your ass... well, he did take on the monster. Most likely would slip out..."

Armin groaned at this. "Oh shut it will you. You're making it seem like I'm the size of fucken Commander Eyebrows." He gave the glass of liquid a sniff, raising a brow as he did so. "You're giving him your good scotch?"

"The only fucken scotch we got in the house, since you two idiots drank the shittier bottle last night." shaking his head, Levi then left Armin standing naked in the door way.

"I don't want anymore alcohol." Jean stated as he eyed the glass in Armin's hand.

"I'll help with the pain. I know, mixing meds and alcohol is bad, but trust me. It'll help." Armin stated as he kicked his door shut and padded over to Jean's side.

"Really? How would you know?" Jean was picking at the dry blood off his upper lip.

Swatting at the hand, "I use to get bullied a lot and when the pain was too much Levi would just shove the scotch down my throat with a few pills. Here." the pills were passed on along with the glass.

Washing down the medicine with the burning liquid, Jean winced some at the taste. Armin couldn't help but chuckle softly. He looked cute... Shaking the thought out of his mind, the cold compress was then pressed against Jean's temple. "Ten minutes on, ten minutes off."

"Okay, okay... sheesh. To think I got saved by a shorty." Even though Jean kept a upsetting tone, it didn't stop the handsome smile sprouting on his rugged features. "Thank you, by the way. Not many would go against their friends over that. Especially since you all seem so close..."

"I'm not that short." Armin grumbled as he took the glass away. "And... don't mention it. He shouldn't be doing that... I think I was the one that took advantage of the situation. Oh gawd. I'm so sorry about that. I'm really surprised you're taking this in all so well."

Jean waved the comment off. "S'long as Jaeger doesn't talk about it to the football team, I could care less. Plus, when I saw the size of that thing... Actually, how the fuck are you that big man? This is like impossible to take in you know."

Armin blushed a pretty red and quickly walked off in search for a pair of shorts. "S-shut up! And you took it in last night!"

Now it was Jean's turn to blush, however he was barking out his laughter. "I did, didn't I? No wonder you were bragging about your bedroom skills."

Pulling on a random pair of shorts, Armin just shook his head. Mumbling softly, "Honestly I don't have much experience in the bedroom. I was just joking around so you can like... ya know, get off my case."

It was the honest truth. Armin had like two sexual encounters in the past and both of them were because he was drunk at some party. Well, now he can have three sexual encounters because he was drunk. If he kept going at this rate he knew he was going to have a problem.

Actually, he already had a problem with intoxicating substances.

"Why did you want me off your case?" The mattress creaked loudly as Jean got to a more comfortable position.

"Because... well." Armin stop as he stared at Jean. He really couldn't stand seeing the other boy beaten and bruised. "... I like you. I thought there was no need to complicate our relationship with my emotions. Heck, look at you now. Because I couldn't control myself drunk you... you took so many blows." Dropping onto his desk chair, the blond ran a weary hand through his hair.

Why? Why did this have to happen?! He really should have sent Jean home yesterday. Something like this was obviously going to happen. Being that it was game night, Armin knew exactly how he acted. Especially considering the fact that alcohol was going to be involved. It was always rowdy business.

Now look what he did. In a drunken haze he had sex with the guy he actually reallllly likes and blam, totally ruined the friendship that was recently made. He was actually surprised that Jean wasn't freaking out. Most likely thought Armin was too weak to handle the truth.

The thought alone made him feel ten times shittier than he already felt. He really was a disgusting scumbag. Lowest of the low.

"You know, for a smart guy, you can do some pretty stupid shit." Awh, gee. Armin sure felt better after that one. "I take it you don't remember last night all that well?"

Rubbing at his burning eyes, "No." Armin mumbled.

Jean sat there, holding the compress against his skull while staring at the orca model hanging off the ceiling. "... I wanted to suck you off. So I did... that's all that happened." there was a pause on Jean's part. "Well, kind of. I wanted to do more. A lot more actually. But we both agreed that it wasn't a good idea, being wasted as we were and all. Didn't even let you touch me, since I knew you'd regret it in the morning."

Well, Jean certainly got that one right.

"Bullshit..." Armin whispered as he eyed the other teen.

"Want to check my asshole? I'm certain it would have been torn apart by the monster between your legs."

"I'm not that big!" Armin exclaimed as he felt his cheeks flare up yet again.

"Uh huh... How big are you? Like, what? 13 inches?"

"... No... 10." Armin mumbled out as he hid his face.

"You measured your own shlong and you have the nerve to say its not that big? Pfft. Shame on you Armin. Shame on you."

"I didn't! I had... a reduction..." Burying his face into his hands, Armin had to cry out his frustrations. It was embarrassing that he had to admit such things. Jean shouldn't be learning about these things!

"Wait, you were bigger than that? What the fuck? Armin, why are you hiding that? Do you know how many girls and guys would be on you? You could be like, the biggest player in Trost High." Jean was trying so hard to contain his laughter. At least he was grinning like the jackass he can be.

"I was fainting each time I got a stiffy! Of course I … erm..." Armin sat there and stared at Jean started to laugh. Normally Armin would love to listen to Jean's laughs, but at the moment he wasn't really feeling for it. Especially since he was obviously teasing him. Narrowing his eyes, "Oh forget this. I'm getting ready to head out with Eren and Mikasa."

"Wait, wait!" Jean said hastily as the compress was tossed to the side. Sitting up, Jean motioned Armin over. The blond just stared from his perch, obviously not moving an inch. "Come here. Please... Are you really going to force an injured person to walk?"

Armin was half tempted to say yes. However he could not deny such a request when Jean was giving out his cute puppy pouts. So, with a heavy sigh, Armin wandered right on over. "What is it, Jean?"

Large, warm hands wrapped around Armin's wrists, pulling the boy down onto the mattress. There was no resistance on Armin's part. Nah, he let himself get pulled into a hug.

Rubbing his stubbly cheek against Armin's, "Sorry. I just like seeing you flustered... and I wanted to tell you to not worry about it. Whatever happened last night was because I wanted it. So quit beating yourself up over something that's not true." Soft lips pressed against Armin's cheek.

Nudging Jean with his elbow, "... You still got hurt thanks to my stupidity..."

"Shut up Armin. Its not your fault that you happen to be best friends with the biggest steroid user known in Trost High."

"Eren isn't on steroids. If he was, he'd be ten-times bulkier than he is now."

"Hrmm... true. Still, he's using something. Its the only way to explain his mood swings."

"Stop talking about my friend like that..."

"Then stop feeling sorry over shit you have no control over."

That got the blond to shut up. Wasn't it really that much out of his control? Could Armin really accept such a simple statement and be done with it all? True, the words hold some truth. But he couldn't just accept it! If he accepted such an idea then everyone would think he was taking advantage of them.

"Look... Armin." Jean began as he tightened his hold on the boy. "The morning has been hectic and you got stuff to do with your pals. I'm going to sleep here for a bit and when you get back we can talk about it some more. However," Jean stop Armin before he could ramble off his anxiety, "remember that I like you, a lot. I... I wouldn't mind for us to go out. At least give it some thought, okay?"

 _Go... out... give it thought?_ Armin stared at the other boy in stunned silence. Did he really mean that? Was he hallucinating? Pinching himself determined that this so called hallucination wasn't real.

Sighing some, Armin then nodded. "Fine. I'll... think about it. You want me to bring anything back for you? We're going to have brunch is why."

Jean shook his head and mumbled a soft, "Just a kiss." Exhaustion was already seeping into his bones.

"I got realllly nasty morning breath. You sure you want that?"

Callous fingers ran through Armin's golden locks. It was a nice feeling that made Armin feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Till those fingers curled up and yank his head back. The gasp never left his lips. If anything, Jean gobbled it up with a messy kiss. A very messy, tired kiss. Last nights partying could be tasted, even though it was stale. It didn't help that there was a hint of blood in the mix of it. It wasn't the most pleasant of tastes, however it wasn't enough to distract the boys from their activities.

There was nothing gentle about the kiss. It was possessive and hot; not to mention wet. Electrical shocks of pleasure went off whenever they touched, which happened to be everywhere. Feeling the taller boy's tongue against his own had Armin moaning and squirming against Jean's lap. Being dominated like this was to send a message of what Jean wanted. Not to mention a reminder of what had happen in the early hours of Saturday morning.

Through the haze of arousal and ecstasy, brief flashes of last night activities came to mind.

Drunk as they could ever be the two boys had stumbled into the room. Clothes were torn off and soft murmurs of objections were made on both sides. It didn't stop the friction from happening as the pair rubbed against one another.

Jean was thrown onto the bed at some point. His hands were making work on Armin's belt. Armin said something. He couldn't remember what was said, but both boys stop. Jean said something about wanting to do this. He absolutely had to do this.

Pants were off and Jean's lips were –

Pulling away from the kiss, Armin panted heavily. He couldn't continue. If he kept it up then he was going to take drastic measures. Teenage lust was hard to control. Didn't anyone understand that?! He didn't want to deal with – wait, never mind. His shorts were already suffocating the life out of his dick.

Letting out a whine, "St..stop..."

Jean grunted some and stared down at Armin. Both of their lips were swollen red and looking absolutely delicious at that very moment. "Why?"

Pulling the brunette down for a short kiss, "Because I will fuck your brains out so hard that not only will you be unable to walk correctly for the week to come, but you'll be cumming at the bare thought of it."

"..." Jean stared at the blond with a priceless expression. He was... speechless. Absolutely, stunned speechless.

And that's how Armin left him when he exited the house his friends 30 minutes later.

"So... You and Jean, eh?" Mikasa began as she drove the car down the road. It was literally a five minute drive to the resturant.

"I seriously don't get what you see in him." Eren grumbled in the back.

Armin, who took on the passenger side, chuckled nervously at the pair. He was munching onto one of his special brownies. It was a miracle that the thing even survived last night's binging. Mike almost got the last bit, but Armin was quick enough to jump on the man and bite it out of his hands. The results caused everyone in the household to laugh. Even Levi was chuckling along.

"He's not bad!" Armin stated between the mouthfuls of delicious sweet fudge baked into a lovely cake like substance. Gulping, "He's fun to be around with and I actually like him. Now stop moping about it. You don't see me complaining when I walked in on you plowing away into Annie."

"What? You're fucking that hook nose pig?" Mikasa glared at the rear view mirror.

That's right, Annie and Mikasa never got along. Its funny really when you think on it. Armin had befriended the rivals of his best pals. On top of that, Mikasa just found out about Eren banging Annie. She'd most likely share a few words with him later, once they were at home.

Armin could imagine the punches she's going to share with Annie next week at school.

"Whoa, whoa! You said you wouldn't say shit Armin. What the hell?" Eren tried with all his might to hide away from Mikasa's scrutiny. This was deemed impossible.

"I never agreed to such terms." Armin stated as he waved his hand about. This caused brownie crumbs to fall. "Plus, you now know how it will feel like when someone bashes on your choice of bed partners."

"Okay, okay! I get it. Just get Mikasa to stop glaring death at me." Huffy and pouty, that's something Eren mastered rather well.

Mikasa and Armin shared a look. This was going to be a challenge. Heck, even after years of knowing the fellow female, Armin still got uncomfortable with her creepy stares.

Still, it didn't stop Armin from offering his pot-brownie to Mikasa. "Wanna chilllllllll?"

"..." she shook her head and rode into an Ihop driveway. "I don't get why you're eating that when we're about to have brunch."

Armin shoved the rest of the treat into his mouth. He didn't want his friends to know that he was at the point where he couldn't eat anything without having the munchies. Sure he could snack. But actual eating? He couldn't get more than a few bites in before losing all sorts of desire to eat in the first place.

"Cause I'm extra hungry? Durrr." With that said, Armin threw himself out of the car.

Armin missed the shared look his friends exchanged. They knew something was up.

The restaurant was just as generic as any other Ihop you'd find across the US. Big old blue imitation of a log house with a huge logo out in front. The crowd was just as bad as any other Saturday. Luckily the wait wasn't that bad. Just ten minutes. Which meant that they got there just before the afternoon/morning rush came in.

As they waited the usual banters and name calling was shared between them. Of course Armin took a moment to observe the crowd. Being that this location was near the edge of Shiganshina, you get all sorts of crowds coming on in. The working class filled up the bar, watching the recap on the local news channel. There was families scattered all over the place, trying to control their children. Man, there was a set of twins smashing their pancakes to bits. The parents obviously didn't give a fuck since they were busy discussing whatever the hell they deemed more important.

Saturday was obviously not the day to bring your girlfriend to an Ihop. Armin felt bad for the guy that got a smack across the face. Another couple laughed and cheered at the action. Thankfully the manager was there to dispute any sort of fights from breaking out.

The trio of pals were lucky to snag their usual booth. With how crowded it was, it can be hard to grab their most favored spot in the whole restaurant. It was a circular booth that was tucked away in the corner. It gave them a view of the whole restaurant so that they can comment and share a few inside jokes at what was happening in the establishment. Yes. They like talking shit about dumb shit that was happening around them.

The usual was ordered. Jelly donut pancakes for Eren. Garden omelette for Mikasa. Armin on the other hand got chicken and waffles with a side order of mozzarella sticks to share with the pair. Yes, Armin was having some chicken and wafffles. The best of two worlds combined.

Plus it was the best choice for brunch!

"I am curious as to what happened last night. The whole place is trashed and Levi isn't going nuts." Mikasa began once they got their drinks.

From what Armin could remember, the house wasn't that much of a mess. Though compared to normal... It was a definitely considered as such. Bottles of beer and cheap whiskey were left on the coffee table along with some articles of clothing. The kitchen sink was filled with dishes and the trash hasn't been taken out. The only thing that made it more out of place was the fact that there was a Liverpool banner hung up in the middle of the room.

"Levi lost the bet. He has to deal with a whole day of not cleaning. We got betting pools on when he would crack." Taking out his smartphone, the time shown that it barely past noon. It was that early? Sheesh. "I say sometime around mid-afternoon he'll start cracking."

"I'm shocked he hasn't broken down into a homicidal rage yet." Eren stated over his soda. The next booth over a child was trying their best to snag onto Eren's hair. It had gotten longest recently.

"Not everyone could be you Eren." Mikasa hid her smirk behind her mug of coffee. Her gaze would often shift over to the child. Would the little one be able to snag onto Eren's hair?

Not missing a beat, Armin clicked his 'rimshot' sound widget. Eren and Mikasa stared at Armin for a full 10 seconds before breaking into a fit of laughter. It was perfect timing on his part. Armin couldn't help but join in on the laughter as well.

"You two have been bigger pricks to me than normal. What gives?" Eren complained with a grin.

"I don't think we can get bigger than the one in Armin's pants." Oh no. Oh hellllll no. Mikasa did not just say that!

Glaring at the female, "Oh, ha ha. I swear, you two are an absolute riot."

Mikasa leaned back against the booth as she looked over Armin. "Its just going to be the biggest mystery to life." she held a hand up just as Armin was about to rebuttal the statement. "No, seriously. You're 163 centimeters tall with a 10 inch penis resting on your balls. Now please explain what is wrong with this image."

Armin didn't know if he should be scared or laughing at the fact that Mikasa managed to state all of that with a straight expression.

It was scary to know how much control Mikasa had over her body. Seriously, think about it. The fact that she could sit there and keep a serious tone as she says the most absurd things that come to mind is unnerving because she could be basically lying right in your face and you'd think she was telling the truth. You couldn't doubt her tone. It was almost impossible to doubt her tone. Heck, you have to wonder how a polygraph test would go. She'd most likely break the damn thing.

Smacking the table in laughter, Eren just shook his head and tried to keep his voice down. But that was like asking for the second coming of Christ right then and there. At least the child was pulled away before any damage was dealt. The little one was really close to those strands of hair.

"Lawwwrdy. Oh lawrddeeehh." Eren laughed out, "You can't deny what is between yo legs, boi."

Pinching at the bridge of his nose, Armin sighed heavily. At times he felt as though his blessing on having the best of friends ever, was also a curse.

"... Eren..."

"What?"

"Don't drop that durka durk."

"..." Eren narrowed his eyes and tried to keep a straight face. Sadly he was not Mikasa. "... Ayyy~"

"Don't drop that durka durk!" they sang out in union.

The boys ended up laughing as Mikasa watched with a smile. She even mumbled a soft, "You two are idiots."

"We're your loveable idiots." Eren stated as he leaned against the female. Turning his gaze over to Armin, "Since we were talking about the Monster, I have to ask. Did Jean really try to take that one on?"

"No." Armin stated in a dry manner. "We were both wasted, but we didn't do anything. Just strip and went to sleep." It was the partial truth. There was no need to tell them what happened in between it all. Sadly it didn't stop the blush from rising onto his cheeks.

"Did you bring Jean over to do the assignment or just try to catch him naked?" Mikasa looked over her empty mug of coffee before glancing at Eren's drink. She swiped his drink before requesting a refill.

"I swear. You two won't get off my back till you get the whole story..." He got nods for this one. Sighing heavily, "We picked up Hanji on the way over to the house and she reminded me of the game. We got the assignment done and we told Jean to stick around to watch the fun. Ummm... you know how we get at the house."

Mikasa and Eren raised a brow with an all knowing smirk plastered onto their face.

"So, um... we watched the game. Introduced Jean to the bong and he was on top of that like Levi on Commander Eyebrow's shlong. Mike came around the start of the first half with beers and pizzas. Petra eventually came around with Molbit. We trashed the hash brownies. Like, literally, trashed them. We had the usual drinking game and got Jean to join in." There wasn't much effort needed to drag Jean into the drinking, now that Armin thought on it. "Basically we just had fun and then the game ended. Livershitters won. I went off to Kenny's to do a striptease while singing those scousers anthem."

Mikasa winced at that one. "Really? I knew you had a few screws loose, but I wouldn't expect you to pull that one off."

Armin had more than just a few screws loose. Then again, all three of them combined needed some sort of psychological treatment. Give it a few years and eventually they'd be sharing the same mental ward.

"I lost the bet." Armin stated as he looked over his mug of tea. "Thankfully that beer bottle didn't leave a bump."

"Where the heck was Jean during all of this?" Eren asked this as he moved his drinks aside for the waiter.

Once the food was laid out, Armin continued on with his story. "Hanji forced him to join me, since he was rooting for the wining team."

"He was rooting for those shitbags?" Mikasa raised a brow at this.

Why did that sound so familiar?

Frowning some, Armin bit onto one of his cheese sticks. He thought on it... and thought. Then, just like a light bulb being switched on, it came to mind. "Now I remember! I told him to suck my dick for rooting for those scourser shitbags. Fuck, that was good head..." Armin didn't realize what he just said till he heard a loud gasp of surprise from the table behind him.

A quick glance shown that a mother of two was glaring at him. Thank god the little ones were too young to understand the words, otherwise he would be in a whole world of pain. You really had to see how she was holding that fork. Looked like she was ready to stab Armin in the face with it.

Thank god Armin was feeling the buzz come on. At least he'd be high as a kite when she gorged out his eyes.

Eren was choking on his pancakes. Luckily Mikasa was there to shove the glass of soda down his throat. You know, Armin was very happy Eren was choking on his pancakes. Its what he deserved for asking all those questions earlier.

"You said you two only got naked and went to sleep." Mikasa stated as she sent a glare to the mother at the next table over. Armin didn't have to turn around and see the look of horror on the woman's face. He already heard the squeaks of fear... plus, you can smell it in the air.

No wait... That was bacon. You can smell the bacon in the air!

Slumping back against the booth seat, Armin slowly sunk down. "... Yeah. Naked and eventually we fell asleep... and stuff..."

She smirked some at that. "Was it good?"

"... Really Mikasa? You know what, I'll just make some amateur porn for you. Make it all official with its on DVD box and all that jizz. Would that make you feel better?"

Mikasa raised a brow at the choice of words. Though, she didn't comment on them. Just stated the obvious thing she could state. "No. But I am certain Eren would accept it with open arms and a bottle of lotion."

"Don't get me involved in this!" The boy huffed out before turning to his friend. "Oh, by the way Armin. Monday both our History and English papers are due. You know, the 10 page papers."

Armin groaned in defeat. There was no way that he going to survive this weekend. He ended up hiding underneath the table not only due to embarrassment but of the simple fact that he would most likely not be able to get anything done on time this weekend.

He really regretted being irresponsible during game night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I want to apologize with how short this chapter was. Plus there is the fact that I gave Armin a monster shlong. I'm sorry, but it was the craziest thing I could think of for Armin to have. Especially since I believe he's related to Erwin in some possible way.


	6. Fights fluff and more fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama in the household, fluffiness with gravy and cage fights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gawd! So sorry for the late update! I am sooo sorrrryyyy! RL came crashing in and I ended destressing through drawing. I am sooo far behind on my updates that it isn't even funny. But guess what!? This one has well over 14k words, so hopefully I am forgiven? Yes?
> 
> I really hope everyone enjoys this one. There is a fight scene here and this is my first time writing it. Plus there might be grammatical errors so I do apologize for that. I was in such a rush to get this out that I kind of ignored engrish. ^^;

Waving at the departing Volvo, Armin couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his features. Its been a while since he messed around with his pals and actually hang around. Sure they embarrassed the hell out of him with all the questions and comments about Jean and him, but it was all fun and games.

Plus, Armin would do it in the a heartbeat to his best pals just for the fuck of it all.

Standing outside his home, Armin could be held but glance nervously at the take out bag at hand. He recalled Jean stating that he would be fine and there was no need to actually get him anything. However Armin couldn't ignore the fact that the other teen was laying in his bed, nursing a hangover with an impregnated forehead due to the result of being intimate with Eren's fist. Well, more like Eren's fist forced itself onto poor Jean's head. Seriously forced itself. Without consent and all that...

Armin couldn't help but wonder if the jock was still inside. He wouldn't blame the man for leaving. Armin would have done it. After all, he was a little babe that would run away when shit hits the fan. Frowning at this thought, the blond gave the driveway a quick glance. It revealed that, yes, the Camaro was still parked. So that was even better news for Armin!

Smiling at this, he then turned and headed straight for the front door. Keys were pulled out and all that lovely jazz. Though, before closing the door behind himself, Armin took a moment to glance into the living room.

He shouldn't be surprised to see Levi wearing a pair of sweats, a shirt and armed with a duster and rubber gloves. Biting his cheek to stop the giggling, a quick glance at the time shown that he lost his bet. Apparently Levi cracked earlier than he expected.

Shaking his head, he then proceeded to take off his shoes and head on inside. "I'm back for a bit, still need to head out to see Mikasa's debut challenge." Armin explained as he crossed the living room.

"Brat." Levi called out from his perch on the step ladder. He was taking down the Liverpool banner... The said banner that Armin wanted to do horrible things too.

"Hrm?" Stopping his quest to head back to his room, "What's up Levi?"

"Need to talk with you, so sit your ass down." His tone was one that didn't want to deal with bullshit.

Was Armin in trouble? He couldn't think of anything that got him in trouble. As far as he was concern, Levi didn't seem to care much for what did. S'long as cops weren't involved and he had good grades, everything was pretty much left to his own devices. He really had to wonder what the issue was...

Motioning to the food box at hand, "Can I give this to Jean first?"

"Don't bother. I tossed him to the shower just a few moments ago."

Nodding, Armin then slink on over and sat his rear onto the couch's arm. "What's happening?"

Levi drop down from the step ladder and started to collect discarded trash off the table and ground. "I'mma say this once and I don't care how hypocritical it may sound. I need you to clean up your act with all this bullshit. The weed, the booze and all that."

Frowning, Armin stared at the shorter male. "It does sound hypocritical of you. May I inquire as to why you're making such a request?"

Stopping what he was doing, Levi then leveled his gaze with the blond. "Because you're not a fucken baby. I don't have time to deal with your ass being controlled by that sort of shit. You want to be on a damn shitter all your life, trying to force the crap comin' out of your asshole cause you were too busy suckling on a bong tip or drowning in cans of piss?"

Tsking some at the language being used, Armin slowly nodded his head. "I understand responsibility... but why now? You usually don't give a damn what I do, so long as I don't bring cops or bad grades."

"You're already 16. Another two years and your white ass is considered legal. I took you in as a favor for your ma. I owe her that much. So I'mma tell you right now. Clean up your fucken act, cause when the big One-Eight hits, your ass is on your own."

All Armin could focus on is how Levi spat out that he was doing a favor for his mother. His dead mother. The woman Levi worked in the service with. The woman who... god knows what they had in common. All he knew was the fact that his mother did air and sea rescue missions. It wasn't anything serious, since she wasn't with a special forces unit. Though, it did give Armin an inkling of an idea how those two met and why Levi felt he owe the woman something.

Didn't excuse the fact that Armin felt like total complete shit for that statement. It was as though he was branded as being a burden. Just like the story of his life. The biggest story of his life, mind you. Kind of made Armin wonder when he would put an end to that story. Most likely end with, 'The biggest dead weight lays six feet under here.' written on his tombstone.

"Yeah." Armin stated as he glanced off to the side. The living room's lighting reflected off a discarded can of Natty Ice. Of all the shitty beer that they had to drink, it had to be the Natty Ice. "Yeah, I get it. I'll make sure to get my things straighten out. Got two years and all that..."

Levi grunted in response as the sounds of bottles clinking together in the trash bag filled the tense air. Course the silence wasn't going to grow. Levi made sure of that on. "Look, brat... Don't give me that shit faced look. I'm just tellin' it to you how it is. I ain't goin' anywhere and all that shit. It jus-"

"Its just the fact that I'm a burden. I get it Levi. I get it. I'll fix my shit up and be out of your hair when my 18th birthday rolls in." Armin snapped. In the distance he could hear the shower being shut off.

"You fucken dumb brat. I ain't sayin' you're a burden. I'm sayin I ai-"

"Then what the fuck are you saying Levi?! Wh-"

"-let me finis-"

" -fucken favor do you gotta reply my dead mother!?"

"Brat you're jumping-"

"Jumping what?! Jumping off a building like my useless fath-"

"God dammit brat! Shut the fuck up!" Bottles where thrown onto the floor, breaking instantly. Levi may be short, but his presence can easily take over the whole room and appear ten times his original size. Especially when a muscular arm shot out and pulled Armin down by the collar of his shirt.

"You're pissing me off with this damn shit! I'm telling you right now to clean your fucken act up. What you wanna do ten years from now? Struggling to find a fucken job cause your ass has some sort of drug record?! Think you're gonna get away with this act in college? You want to waste that damn brain of yourss on this shit?! What you gonna do!? Sell your ass on some fucken corner just so you can get your next hit?! Or better yet, you wanna cook up some crack? You got the intelligence to pull that shit off. So, tell me right now, you wanna pull that shit off last moment of your life?! Tell me so I don't have to put effort in tryin' to fix some shit I started."

Each question was inputted with a harsh shake. Armin's whole body jolted as he digested the words. He really couldn't make sense of it all. Sure, he understood the implications and such. But what he couldn't understand was how little trust and hope was instilled onto him. Did Levi really think that he would fall down such a path? Forget who he was? What he was capable of? What about his aspirations and goals in life? Wasn't his passion obvious to the world? Was he that damn pathetic to his guardian's eyes?

Gritting his teeth, Armin glared at the man in front of him. He wasn't going to back out of this one. No tears would be shed for this. Instead he'll just push the man off. Which he did, with as much force as he could muster at that very moment. The effect wasn't very dramatic, since there was an obvious glaring fact of who was the more physically stronger male here. The message however was delivered and Levi did back off, by only a centimeter.

Pulling himself up to full height, "I'm telling you up front Levi. I'm not going down that path. I'm not going to become some pathetic old man who can't deal with their own problems. Nor do I need someone to pimp me out of some damn whore's box either. So don't worry, you're not going to break my mom's promise. Now, are you done? Or do I have to start saying 'fuck you old man' in order to get you to shut up."

A tick went off at Levi's jawline as he glared at the blond before him. It was obvious that the shorter male was weighing Armin's words. Weighing them for their worth. Lets admit it, its easy to say shit compared to actually doing it. But Armin wouldn't give the old man the satisfaction of doubting him. He's going to make that old french bastard eat every word he blasted out.

"Stupid fucken brat." Levi stated. An indication that he was finished with the conversation. "Go feed your bitch. I'm tired of seeing that toupee wearing fuck laying around in my damn house. Also, make sure to clean up your room before I come back from work. That shit is despicable."

The blond didn't need to be told twice to get out of Levi's face.

With the plastic take out bag of food at hand, Armin rushed down the hall to his room. thats when he realized that Jean most likely heard the discussion from wherever he was at. Most likely still in his room, waiting for the right moment to leave. Unless he took the window out. Couldn't blame the guy for doing that, since, you know. It was a pretty awkward thing to sit through.

On top of that he had to hear about his problem. Not like he kept it a secret. Armin would admit it to himself, he does go a bit nutty on the whole drinking and smoking pot deal. Heck, he knows he's been slipping a bit on his studies as of late because he'd fall asleep in a drunken daze.

He had to cringe at that thought.

Without a doubt, whoever was inside his room certainly heard everything since the door was left ajar. He really didn't want to face Jean at the moment. Sure there was the promise of having a talk about their current... well, there wasn't a romantic relationship. It was more of taking consideration of the situation happening between them. Knowing that he was going to discuss this with Jean after having to deal with the topics Levi thrown at him made Armin feel uneasy. Anxiety was crawling its way down his throat; threatening to claw, knot up and make a mess of his insides.

Licking at his chapped lips, the faint nagging urge to toke up came up. No. That wasn't a good thing to do. He had to prove the point that he wasn't going to be controlled by such substances. On top of that, he really just wanted some form of physical comfort. Like a hug or even a ruffling of hair. Maybe Jean could offer that sort of outlet to him. That is, if their discussion doesn't go south...

Shaking the thoughts out, the door was then pushed open. Inside revealed Jean wearing a pair of boxer shorts with his back turned toward the door. A towel was held between his hands, rubbing furiously at the mop of sandy brown hair. It seems he was desperate to get his hair dry. Honestly it was thanks to that desperation that had Armin admiring the view in front of him.

Jean wasn't a very built compared to someone like Erwin or even Levi. However, as a linebacker, he had the potential of getting there. Even for his age, Jean had an amazing build. He wasn't overly broad, nor that bulky. Muscles flexed and bulged with ever movement. Heck, he had an amazing ass. It was tight, round and absolutely delicious in those lovely green boxer shorts. Would look ten times better in boxer briefs, since it would hug his manly ass just right.

However lets get back to the fact that his muscles were amazing. Have you ever seen a back that curved at the right places with muscles flexing here and there? The sight of the skin had Armin wanting to come over there and lick at ever budge, curve, depression and twitch of flesh before him. Man, it was a sight to behold.

And a party was certainly knocking at the front door of Armin's pants, that's for sure.

Taking in a deep breath, the blond took a moment to calm his hormones. Just a moment, that's all. The sharp intake of breath caught Jean's attention, since the man glanced over his shoulder with a scowl. Though that scowl was replaced with a dazzling grin. It would have been considered an infectious smile, if it weren't for the fact that he was still sporting that nasty bruise and a swollen nose.

"Hey, you're back." Leaving the towel on his shoulder, the jock turned to face the blond. Thank whatever god that was watching over Armin. Last night's activities and the morning chaos didn't allow Armin to get a good look on the goods known as Jean's bod. Lets just say that the party that was knocking for the back view was now ramming the door down for the frontal view.

Tugging down the hem of his shirt, "Uh... Yeah..." Biting onto his lip, blue orbs couldn't seem to tear away from the sight before him. He was so close to saying fuck it and charge at the other male so he can lick away at the six pack before him. "... I want to tease every inch of you skin with my tongue..."

"Uh... what?" Jean blinked his one good eye. He had the expression that he couldn't believe what he just heard. Most likely thought it was a deluded fantasy that his injured brain made up. Sadly it wasn't and Jean was realizing this as he watched Armin try to hide his blushing face due to embarrassment.

"Nothing! Just... nothing." Armin began as held his face with his right hand and used his left to present the doggie bag from Ihop. "Here. I... I didn't know what you'd like, so I just got like... steak and eggs with a side of biscuits and gravy. It's most likely cold, so we can warm it up in the kitchen. Oh, and get some coffee or tea... or whatever that's like, non-alcoholic."

Armin felt the bag being pulled out of his grasp. It was something to expect. However what he didn't expect was to be pulled into a strong, warm hold. Remember that thing about wanting physical contact? Armin was obviously getting it right then and there and man... was he a happy blond coconut!

Snaking his arms around the other male's waist, Armin nuzzled into the small patch of chest hair. He wasn't going to ruin the moment with his mouth. Most likely would be rambling on like some dork, stating random facts and such. He was totally happy to just stand there and lean into the larger frame known as Jean Kirstein... Well, Jean Alphonse Kirstein.

He really couldn't live that one down. Heck, he was tempted to call the man Alphonse right then and there.

"Hey." was whispered into his ear. Armin couldn't stop the shiver running up his spine. Heck, feeling the scruffiness of Jean's chin against his cheek was causing all sorts of things to dance inside of him. "You gonna be okay? I couldn't help but overhear a bit of what happened in the living room."

Marry me! Just marry me already! Armin wanted to scream. Instead he just nodded his head and mumbled a soft, "Yeah... Just... Just a wake up call with real life."

The hold tightened, but not in an uncomfortable ohmyfuckengawd-you're-gonna-squeeze-my-innards-out sort of way. It was more of a tuck-the-blanket-more-securely sort of way. It was very warm and comforting. Not to mention relaxing. All the tension from the conversation he had with Levi just evaporated into thin air. But the most important factor, Armin felt self and secured in those arms.

"It'll be alright... um... I'm here, you know. So, just take it easy, don't rush into things and let it out when you need too." A kiss was pressed against the crown of golden locks. "Like I said, it'll be alright."

Armin nodded and sniffed loudly. Awh heck. Now he was crying. He couldn't be doing this. It was so like... unsexy and embarrassing. God, he was going 'worlds biggest crybaby' written on his tombstone. Right next to the whole dead weight part.

Jean wasn't letting go of Armin anytime soon. He just cradled the blond to his chest, mumbling sweet nothings as he did so. That was it. Thats what did it. The waterworks were now in full motion and there was no stopping it. Gawd, he must have looked like a total loser to Jean right then and there. Why the heck was he being so nice?!

They stood like that for a while, not daring to make any additional sounds. There was no need for it since Armin was just getting some things off his chest. Actually, he's been at this for a good 15 minutes, so its best he gets off of Jean's chest right now.

Pulling away, Armin rubbed at his teary eyes. "Thank you... sorry, I kind of got snot on your... hair..." He couldn't help but chuckle at his own stupidity. He was such a mess.

"Pfft. Snot. I had worse on my manly chest hair." And just to prove a point, Jean puffed his chest out. It was something that was ripped out of a classic Popeye scene. You know, when Bluto catches Olive's attention and Popeye gets jealous so all he does is huff and puffs and eventually catches the girl of his dreams. Yeah. Just like that.

Armin's chuckling erupted into a full bout of laughter as he rubbed away at his snot dripping nose. "Oh god! You're such a dork!"

Jean stood there going from beaming manliness to... uncertainty. He definitely didn't know if he should stand there, looking all proud that he had boogers on the little patch of hair that his prime teenage years would ever develop. Of course that only cause Armin to laugh even harder. It was something about the expression he was being given. Its as though Armin was stealing Jean's lollipop.

Watch out for the Dark Armin.

Latching onto the taller teen for a hug, "Thank you." was whispered out. Then Armin stood at the tippy toes just so he can give the man a kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"Anytime." Jean mumbled in a bashful manner as he returned the hug.

Pulling away, "Best you eat up quick. I gotta kick you out in a bit... Um, want to watch Mikasa fight today?"

As Armin spoke, Jean was already opening the containers of food. There a grunt at the mentioning of being kicked out, however his attention perked up when Mikasa was mentioned. "Fight?"

"Yeah. She does MMA at the local gym. Today is her tournament sooooo... if you want... That is, if its okay. I know you kind of drop the whole 'sleeping over a pals place' on your parents last night. So I suspect they'd expect you home some time soon?" Armin started to pace around his room. Occasionally he'd kick at an article of clothing or pick up some discarded trash he forgotten about.

It was obvious that Jean was absolutely famished. Seriously. The man was digging into the biscuits and gravy with his own bare hands. Sure you can pull that off, if you were just scooping up the white goop of amazing sausage gravy with the lovely baked fluffiness known as a biscuit. But nahhh. These lovely biscuits were smothered in that gravy. A good three or five hearty ladle full of grease, starch and bits of meat. Piled high to give even the healthiest of men a heart attack.

And Jean was scooping that bits of globs with his hands.

"Nah, my folks are okay. If they need me they'd call or somethin' like that." Licking at his fingers, Jean made quick work to start on his next plate of food. We have a starved child here folks! "Mmm... But yeah, I can totally come with. Let me just finish this up... Can't believe you got me a whole steak and egg order with this. Armin, you are amazing."

Blushing at the compliment, Armin just fiddled about with a discarded book's cover. "Um... Its nothing special, just figured you know... that you'd be hungry. Plus you took a beating this morning... How are you feeling by the way? Oh gawd, here I am rambling with my problems and your face looks like its about give birth to something."

"Awh gee, thanks for stating the fucken obvious. Really? About to give birth to something he says. What kind of description is that? Imagine giving that to a cop. 'Of yes Officer, he stands 6'5', weighs 'bout 210 and his face looks about to give birth to something. Most likely your mother Officer.'" Jean rolled his one good eye as he tore into the steak. Man, the boy was a mess. Globs of grease and steak juice was running off his chin and onto his bare chest. Mixing with the mess of clumpy white sausage gravy that was slowly making its way down the ride of the six-packs.

Sauntering on over, Armin couldn't keep the giggles at bay. The image was too much. Plus it was such a Jean thing to do. Really, he wouldn't be surprised if he got a call about how he had to spend a few days in holding because he pulled such a stunt off.

"You're too much." Armin whispered as he cupped Jean's face. Tenderly, he caressed the uninjured parts of the taller teen's features. The bruises will be there for the days to come and there wasn't much Armin could do. Honestly he hated that one fact, but alas that is how it is. Maybe he could kiss the bumps away. Well, that would be a childish concept.

Jean hummed in response. Leaning into the touches, the jock was in pure bliss. Heck, he forgot about his breakfast right then and there. You'd think he was sucked into a bubble and he could care less for what happened outside his bubble. If anything, Jean was determined to keep things inside his bubble as it was.

God, Armin wanted to kiss the man right then and there. He really did. He could do it. There was no penalty of doing so, as far as he could tell. Jean even stated that he wished for them to go out. So... it should be okay... right?

"What's wrong?" Jean's mumbling crawled its way into Armin's line of though.

Running his fingers through the brunette's sideburns, "Hrm? Oh... Just..." A bashful smile tugged at the corners of Armin's lips. "Can... I kiss you?"

A sharp brow rose at this question. Sadly, it wasn't enough to stop the shit-eating grin from forming on Jean's features. "I don't know... Last time I let that happened, you stated, quote-on-quote, 'I will fuck your brains out so hard that you wouldn't be walking straight for a week and will be cumming at the very thought of it all.' Sounds familiar right?"

Narrowing his eyes, Armin then tugged at the facial growing along Jean's jawline. A very harsh tug. The awarded yelp of pain brought some pleasure to Armin's mood. "Really Jean? Really? You're making me sound like some...some... Sex fiend!"

"Well you are!" Jean exclaimed as he rubbed at his abused sideburns. They were very sensitive. "Shit, I think you pulled a clump out! Armin, what the hell!? Its going to take me forever to grow them back now."

Rolling his eyes, "Know what, forget about that kiss. Just get dressed and get out. I have to be down at the dojo in like..." a quick glance at the time revealed that it was a quarter to four. "Less than an hour..."

"What?! Oh come on Armin! Don't be like that! I'm sorry! I am!" Jean whined as he tried to pull Armin closer to him. That only got the blond to huff and smack at the jock's finely build chest. It would have been an enjoyable experience, if it weren't for the disgusting, wet, SPLAT of his hand connecting with a glob of cold breakfast grease.

"..."

"..."

"Dude, this is disgusting. Oh. My. Gawddddd... EWWWWWWWWW! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"OH COME ON ARMIN! ITS JUST GRAVY!"

"AND ITS ON MY HAND JEAN! GET OUT! EWWWW!"

After that lovely episode, Levi could be heard voicing his displeasure of having two messy brats in his home. Normally, Armin or anyone that knew Levi well enough, would be joking back with him on this case. However, this wasn't going to happen. Nerves were still exposed to the discussion the pair shared earlier. So, of course an argument was provoked between the vertically challenged pair of the household.

Jean was beyond uncomfortable with the whole situation. It was obvious, since he was edging around the room to get to the door. Heck, he was pulling Armin along with him, desperately trying to shut him up. Of course nothing good ever happened with that one. The pair looked ready to deck it out right then and there.

"God damnit Arlert! I had enough of your shit! Take your damn fuck toy and get out of the house!" A duster was thrown at the said blond's direction. "I don't want to your damn face for the rest of the day!"

Ducking behind the kitchen bar, Armin's angry shouts were heard. "Fuck you, you damn dwarf! Don't you have some midget porn rehearsals to go for anyway?!" If it were any other day, they would have had a laugh at that one. Sadly that wasn't going to happen.

There was a moment of shocked silence coming from the other room. Armin didn't dare to look over the bar. He could feel the death glare burning down on the back of his neck. Oh gawd, why did he have to say that?! Why did he even mention his height? Armin wasn't suicidal. He swears on his mother's grave that he wasn't.

"...You little piec-"

Something pulled Armin's shirt with a sharp jerk.

"-of blond shit! When I get my fucken hands-"

Armin didn't have time to respond to the fact that he was being manhandled. All he knew was that he was being drag across the kitchen floor and out the door. Thank god he was being dragged out, because not a moment has passed before something breaking was heard.

Oh yeah, he was definitely in deep shit for this stunt.

Shoved up against the side of the Camaro, Armin caught sight of Jean rushing to the driver side. The doors unlocked with a loud snap and in Armin's dazed state of mind, he couldn't even register it. At least till Jean yank the door open from within and pulled him in.

Yet again Levi was a second too late. With the car rushing past the house, Armin caught sight of his guardian in the rear view mirror, armed with a baseball bat.

"What the fuck? Like... What the fuck?! God damnit Armin, what the fuck was that all about?! Holy shit... Man, oh fuck man... Are you okay? Fuck that. You obviously are not." He'd look from the road to Armin and back again. That wasn't a situation anyone wanted to be in. Nor did it stop him from going, 'oh shit, oh fuck... oh fuck shit piss... ohh fuuuuuucccckkk' underneath his breath.

"Jean... Just... Just shut up." Armin mumbled as he curled up in the passenger side seat. Reaching into his pockets a pack of camels were produce. Slipping a stick between his lips, "Lets... lets talk about something else. Anything. Please."

"Oh... Um... Okay." Jean began as he began to pull off his Letterman jacket off with one hand. The jacket was then tossed onto Armin. Something the blond was very grateful for. "How about... Directions? To that fight...?"

Both teens cringed at the mentioning of fight. They just managed to dodge a rather nasty one. Don't even try to imagine what sort of damage an ex-Royal Marine could do with their fists alone. Or with a baseball bat. Armin would most likely would be in the hospital's ICU ward – if Levi expressed some sort of restraint.

"Yeah, just head down this street and turn right on 14th." Pulling on the jacket, Armin took a moment to bury himself into the familiar scent known as Jean. God, he loved this. Then he was searching for a lighter. Once he got the object of his desires was in his hands did Armin find another measure of relief behind a lit stick of tobacco.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, excluding the moments when Armin rattled off a direction or two. It wasn't that long of a ride. Just 15 minutes as they went deeper into the slums of Shiganshina district. It was then that Jean could get a good look at what a difference it was to live on this side of the rail road.

"Did that asshole just deck that woman in the face?" Jean exclaimed as they passed a scene at a corner in front of a bodega.

"Yeah." Armin stated drily. "Don't give it much thought and keep on driving."

"... How can you say that?" The car stopped at the light. Jean was fidgeting in his seat, often peering at the rear view mirror to watch the scene behind him.

"Because being a hero in these parts will only get you beaten, your personal property stolen and then organs gutted for the black market. Course, by then you can't do anything because you're bleeding to your death in some back alley..." He trailed off, thinking on his words. It made Levi's words sound like a blessing. He really was just worried about Armin's well being.

Sighing in defeat, Armin mumbled off yet again. "Its a harsh life out here, but its not that bad. You just have to... mind your own business from time to time."

"I don't get how you can manage that..." Jean mumbled off. Red eventually turned to green and they were heading off again.

"Honestly, I hate it..." Whatever was left over from the cigarette butt was used to light up a fresh stick. Flicking the butt out the window, "I wish I could do something. Anything really. But that won't happen anytime soon, so best just... watch out for your own, right?"

Jean nodded at that, "Yeah, makes sense. What's next, you carry around a piece and involved in some gang?"

Armin scoffed in amusement. Really... him? Involved in a gang? "Yeah, that will be the day. My white ass getting recruited to meanest crew on the streets... Ha."

Jean laughed at that one. It was an amusing image when you thought on it. "Right, right. What about the piece statement?"

"Hrm?" Armin blinked some and then shrugged. Taking a drag off his smoke, "I have a .40 Smith 'n' Weston back home. I have it stashed just under my headboard of my bed. Levi has a whole arsenal in his room though." The mentioning of that man brought an unpleasant tighten to his gut.

"Holy fucken shit... Here I thought I wanted to date some innocent lookin' kinky blond with a monster cock and I end up finding out that you're little bad ass."

"Oh gawd, not this again. I swear I'm not even that big... Heck, I didn't even measure this darn thing. Actually, never mind that." Turning to the brunette, "You're serious, about the dating thing? Oh, just turn on the next corner. Its right next to a Crown Chicken."

Jean nodded as he steered the vehicle down the street. "Yes, I am serious about it." Scratching at his blushing cheek, "If... well, if you don't mind. I know I'm all fancy and stuff, but c'mon. Lets admit it. I'm fucken irresistible." and winks.

Armin just stared at the other male. Well... more like gawk. Come on. Jean really had some gall to pull that one on him. Then again, it made him feel bubbly and happy. He couldn't even stop grinning at this point. "Really? You want to date me? A loser who sneaks out of class to get high on rooftops and apparently has a bigger dick than you have?"

"Oh yeah, rub that one right on in why don't ya." Huffing out this statement, Jean searched for some decent parking.

"Oh, there would totally be some rubbing in during this relationship." He couldn't help the cheekiness. Gawd, he was so happy!

"Oh, ha ha." Finding a good spot to park, the car slid on in like a glove. "So, I take it that its a yes?"

Slapping the jock's bicep with the extra long sleeve known as Jean's Letterman jacket, "Of course silly! I... wow. I can't believe you want to date me is all..."

Shrugging some at that, Jean just flashed a charming grin. Though, it drop the second it came on. "I do... But, there's one thing Imma ask though... I understand if you don't wanna go through with it, but ya know..." shrugs some at that.

That certainly plug a hole in Armin's bubble of happiness. What on earth was he going to ask? That they get on with the frickle frackle right then and there?

Killing the engine caused the car to finally come to a complete stop. Outside the yells of pedestrians could be heard within the mix of Hispanic music and cars zooming past. Occasionally you'd hear the loud thumps of deliveries being unloaded from trucks.

As the seconds ticked, so did Armin's anxiousness. He wasn't so certain as to what to think about all of this. On top of that, it seemed as though Jean was tugging at his leg. Whats next, was he going to yell out 'No homo' and cast him off to the side? Hopefully not.

"Umm Jea-"

"Armin I-"

The boys spoke at once, cutting each other off as they did so. The smile was a bit forced on Armin's part, but he motioned for the taller boy to continue on.

Jean nodded at that and then took a deep breath. "Umm... You know, I'm on the football team, right?" Armin nodded at this. "Well, I know for a fact that a load of the guys a bunch of homophobes. I'm not sure if you know," oh, Armin knew alright, "but I definitely don't want to deal with that sort of issue in the locker room. Heck, even in the game. I need to get that scholarship Arm, even if it means I have to hide who I am..."

That was it? That's what he was asking Armin to do? Armin couldn't get angry at this... well, there wasn't a request made. But it was obvious what he was saying. They had to hide their relationship. The question now, was to whom they hide it from?

Pulling out a third cigarette, "I understand where you're coming from. Gridiron and all are just filled with hot headed lumps of testosterone and bible thumping, gun trottin', right wing fucks." He paused to light the cigarette. "I don't mind this, but I have to ask... to what extent are we going, cause... Eren and Mikasa know about this morning's activities. And trust me, you can't say No Homo to that one."

Chuckling some Jean slowly nodded as a response. "... I... I don't mind them, since they are your best pals. Well, I'd mind Eren since he can't keep his mouth shut.. Though if he keeps it shut, then that's good. Um... I should say just keep it to your close pals. At school, you know, we act like we're straight as fuck but outside and away from the team – I should say – we can like, iunno, do whatever the fuck we want. I'm not ashamed of being with you. Its just... football and my sexuality ain't gonna mix anytime soon."

Armin hummed at that one. "True... I have to ask though, why are you aiming for an Athletic scholarship? You know you can get full ride scholarships from other sponsors, right?"

Jean glanced away and glared out the window. A mother of five could be seen walking past as a messenger weaved their way through the family. "I'm not very good with academics... well, I wasn't before. Thanks to your help though, well..." he trailed off and glanced at Armin. "I guess I can try for it, but that means you'll loose out on your deal with Shardis."

"Yeahhhhhh..." he frowned at that one. "You really need that scholarship eh? What College were you aiming for anyway?"

"Yale." he said softly and tugged the hem of his t-shirt. "Like... sure, my family is well off with the businesses and all, but they can't afford Yale. They're already breaking an arm and a leg for my sister's education and that's with grants and loans pitching in for help. They wouldn't be able to afford a tuition rate like that."

"Thus why you need the scholarships..." Armin supplied. "Of all colleges, you want to go to Yale?" He was rather impressed that the man beside him had such a goal set for himself.

"Yeah. They have some of the top Pre-law programs in the country."

If Armin was impressed at the choice of college this boy wanted to go for, then he was blown off feet at the choice of major. Pre-law?! Jean wanted to become a lawyer?!

"... Your GPA alone won't get you into Yale." Armin stated in a bitter tone.

"Tch." Jean glared at the dashboard. "I know that you jer-"

"You have two years to fix that up though." Armin cut his way through before another comment was said.

Jerking his head to the side, Jean's scowl deepened as he studied the blond. "What are you getting at Arlert?" He only said Arlert when he was serious and ticked off. There was no fun and games when it concerned Jean's pride and dreams apparently.

"Since you're my boyfriend now, I'll be taking on the responsibility to see to that your grades improve." Taking a drag from his cigarette, "And on top of that I will be at your side, helping you out in every way possible to get you in."

Jean blinked a moment as he stared at petite boy in front of him. "... You'd... do that?"

Nodding, "Yes. Boyfriend or not, we're friends Jean. Friends help each other out. Though, since you're my boyfriend now, I'll be going out on an extra limb on the helping." winks.

Jean released an airy laugh at that one. "Really now? You make it sound like I'm one of those... the fuck do they call em. Those little Tamicoochie thingies."

"Tamicoochie? Tami's coochie? Really Jean... you cheating on Tami with me? I'm not sure what to say about this." A blush blossomed onto his cheeks as Armin sang this out. He really couldn't say naughty phrases without blushing sadly.

Jean's jaw went slacked as he stared at the teen across from him. "... Really? You'd think I'd touch such a thing with a ten-foot pole. Everyone knows Tami is the bicycle of the school." Barking out a laugh, the jock shook his head.

Shaking his head along with that, "Don't remind me... I still remember why I'm gay in the first place. Anyway!" Uncurling himself from the seat, Armin leaned over the console. Reaching out, nimble fingers grazed along the the taller boy's undercut. "You're talking about Tamagotchi, first off. Second, I want this." And Jean was pulled down for a loving kiss.

Talk about taking initiative Arlert. Then again, Armin has been wanting to kiss the man ever since he left the house with Eren and Mikasa. God this was better than smoking those Camels earlier. Maybe he should have used a Listerine strip for his breath. Yeah, Armin was totally going to quit. Kissing cigarette slime mouths are nasty.

Though, Jean doesn't seem to mind. If anything, he was really getting into it all. Just feeling the other teen's tongue brushing against Armin's brought an intense amount of pleasure to his system. It was as though someone injected an IV line of pure dopamine into him. Their tongues swirling and dancing along against one another at a pleasurable pace. There was no need to fight for dominance here. They were comfortable with each other like the winds against the ocean's surface. Do not be fooled though, because their passion came at rhythmic flow of a gratifying high.

Nails scraped against Jean's scalp as Armin tried to pull the other man closer. The blond was rewarded with a groan of pleasure that rumbled off of Jean's chest. A shiver ran down his spine just hearing such a sound being emitted. Armin couldn't help but voice out his pleasure in response.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Jean pulled away, trying to find the source of the alien sound. However Armin wasn't going to let him do that. For all he knew it was some sort of pigeon. Pulling that lovely face back to his own, Armin deepened the kiss further. That got Jean distracted.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Oi! You're going to catch something from that Horsefucker Arm."

Blue orbs stared into a pair of annoyed auburn. They both knew who it was. It was none other than Eren – fucken – Jeager. Seriously, his friend has to stop pulling stunts like these. All the darn time. Its as though it was a running joke in some sort of... he didn't know... A fan novel!? Something cliché like that.

Pulling away from each other, both boys sent a glare through the driver side window. Low and behold, there stood Eren with an angry scowl fixed on wearing a classic skeleton hoody and a pair of worn down jeans. Did I mention that he look angry enough to ram his fist through the glass? Yeah. That sort of angry.

Sighing some, Armin spared his friend a smile before placing kiss onto Jean's cheek. "Its time we head inside anyway."

Stepping out of the car, Armin could already hear the other two argue. It hasn't even been two seconds and these two were at it. At least it was... somewhat amusing. Why else would Armin lean against the car and watch the interactions.

"Why are you trading slobber with this jerk Armin?" Jean was trying to get out of the car, but apparently Eren wouldn't allow that since he kept on pushing the door closed.

"God fucken dammit Jeager! You're really starting to piss me off!" Jean could be heard inside. Most likely was ready slam the door into his rival's junk.

"You can go home now, Kirstein!" Why exactly was Armin befriending people that had the epic shit-eating grins known to man kind?

"I'm here with Armin, so piss off! Oh fuck this, I'm going to run your ass over." The door was forced open one last time before the engine could be heard roaring to life. Apparently Jean was serious about his threat.

"What? Arm, is that true?" Armin nodded to the question. That only got the scraggly eyebrow teen to fume. "Oh come on! This is suppose to be about us. God dammit... first he's sucking your dick and now you're both sucking each other's teeth out. What gives?"

"We actually decided to start dating Eren. So, get use to the fact that Jean will be hanging around me a lot mor- oh god damnit. Eren!" Too late, his friend was storming off.

"What's his problem?" Jean asked as he emerged from the car.

Good question. Armin thought. Watching Eren's form disappear into the dojo, the blond couldn't help but sigh. He knew his friend well enough to guess why he was upset. But to actually storm off like that? That isn't like him at all. Even if it did involved Jean.

Of course there was the fact that Eren was only use to his social triangle. That did make sense in Armin's mind. Even he would find it weird if he got word that Eren was starting to date someone Armin disliked.

"... He doesn't share well. But don't worry, I'll talk to him later. Lets head inside before we're locked out." Walking around the car, Armin didn't bother to reach out for Jean. Instead he just beckoned the other teen to follow along.

"You're going to have to explain to me one of these days how on earth you manage to deal with that asshole." Jean grumbled from behind.

The dojo itself looked to be a hole in a wall place with a glass door as its only entrance. Mind you, it had the most generic sign as far as stenciling goes for a company. Fall of Maria was what it read and if you weren't careful, you'd most likely missed out finding the place. Apparently when in construction, the architect wanted to deceive the public. It was actually a fairly large establishment, that stretched out into the city block. No complaints on that part though, since this gym happens to be the best in the Shiganshina district. So you can imagine the amount of customers that come flying through here.

Plastered onto the front of the door, a poster of tonight's match could be seen. It was between the local gyms in the area. Though everyone was more interested in the main event, that being Mikasa versus a... well, the contestant was known as a Veronica 'Smiles' Anderson. Not much was known other than the girl being fairly new to the area. Plus, there was her score of 2-0-0.

Armin highly doubted that the fight would hold much promise. Knowing Mikasa, she'd stomp the newcomer and protect her title yet again.

"Smiles? What kind of a stage name is that?" Jean asked as they slip into the building.

Waving at the girl at the front desk, Armin made quick work on signing them in. "Its better than Joker. Who knows, maybe she'll play the main theme song."

The demonstration hall was empty, saved for a few signs that lead guests toward the back of the building. That's where the cage were set up for today's excitement. Armin personally wasn't looking forward to watching people smash their faces in, however it was all for his best friend. So, he can definitely hang around and enjoy this.

"I never listened to the Dark Knight soundtrack." Jean grumbled off. "I can't even remember if there was one..."

"The Dark Knight version is... eh? I'm thinking of the original Batman movie. The '89 one that sounded like a remix of Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker stuff."

"Oh. My. Gawd. You are a nerd." Teasing the shorter male, Jean's arm shot out so that he could hold the door open for Armin. What was once silence turned into a roar of cheers and taunts. The next room over was soundproofed for a reason. Not to mention there was that faint smell of feet.

Armin couldn't stop the smirk from growing. "Are you complaining? Because last I heard, you wanted to date this here nerd." They shared a laugh at that one. They couldn't deny that wonderful bit of information.

"Just wondering, anyone else fro... oh wow." Standing by the door, Jean stared at the sight before him in semi-shock. Honestly, Armin didn't know why he was acting like that. It wasn't a special sight. It was just a open area with folks gathering about on the stands, circling an Octagon cage.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that a fight was already happening in the middle of the cage. And let me tell you, it wasn't a pretty one. Both contestants were exchanging blows as they struggled in a clinch. It didn't seem all that bad, since all you can see is a fist being thrown randomly. But those fists felt like a ton of bricks when they connected. Heck, Armin knew that his ribs would break if he took more than one blow from the current fighters.

Tugging at Jean's hand, "Hey, come on. Lets go find some seats. I think I see Eren over there..."

Indeed they found Eren alright, sitting next to his mother Carla. Jean didn't seem too pleased about it, however Armin wasn't going to hear it. He wanted to sit by his best friend and his mom. The blond actually missed Carla. She was a great lady. Seriously, she always invited Armin over for dinner and didn't even care for the fact that he was gay or that his guardian was a stripper. Most mothers would be appalled by the idea. However Carla was cool with it. Plus she made the best hot wings known to man kind. Oh, and her chicken and dumplings was amazing. If you can cook like that, then it won't take much for Armin to love you. He was all about food, since most of the time what he ate was take out, microwaved dinners and an occasional baked good made out of a box of stuff. Aka his brownies.

Talking about brownies... He really wanted one right now. Ah well.

"I don't want to look at that damn horse." Eren grumbled into Armin's ear.

"What the hell is that douche bag saying this time?" Jean grumbled into the other ear.

I swear, these two were the worse.

"Armin, I see you managed to make it and with a friend!" Carla exclaimed with a kind smile. Oh how Armin loved her. "Though he looks like he gotten mixed up in a cage fight..."

Jean rubbed at the back of his neck as he tried to hid his injured face. There was a mumble of, 'Blame it on your son.' Thankfully it was drowned out over the audience's enthusiastic yells.

Flashing a grin, Armin yank Jean over so that Carla could get a better look at him. "This is Jean! Jean, this is Eren's mom, Carla. We've started dating and apparently your son hates it."

"Mom, don't associate yourself with this horse faced looser." Eren whined as he tried to protect his mother's eyes from the sight known as Jean Kirstein.

"Horse faced looser?! At least I'm not acting like an overgrown child!" Leaning against Armin, Jean's burly arm stretched out to poke at Eren's shoulder.

"The fuck did you just say?! And don't touch me!" Eren poked the taller teen back.

"You heard me Jeager!" Pokes back.

It was a poking war that was occurring over Armin's head. Why? Oh god why!?

"... Armin, are you sure you're dating him?" Carla finally pipe up as she watched the interaction with an amused look.

Shifting his gaze from the current fight, a thick brow was raised in confusion. "Yeah... Why?"

"The sexual tension between these two is telling me other wise."

There was a pause between the boys as they registered what was being said. Armin on the other hand was giggling into Jean's Letterman jacket. Bravo Ms. Jeager! Bravo. You officially got these two to shut up.

"MOM!"

"WHAT?!"

Both boys then glanced at each other and pulled a face of disgust. "EWWWWWWW!" was squealed in union.

Lets just say that Armin and Carla would never live this one down. If anything, it would be the best way to get them to shut up. Think about it. All you had to do was make some cheesy lewd comment like 'bow wow chicka wow wow' when they were arguing. It was absolutely perfect!

"Mom, that's disgusting. You know that right? You're not even allowed to make comments like that."

"Eren, you're going to be a 17 year old man, who happens be sexually active and I know where your porn stash is hidden. If I know these facts, accept these facts, then I am allowed to state such facts. Now, hush while I try to figure out who is dating who and what is happening." The elderly woman patted at her son's shoulder and turned toward a giggling Armin.

"Carla, you are an amazing woman. Don't listen to your son's whining. Keep at it. Keep on preaching the truth. We, the people, must know the truth!" A sicken crack of the jaw echoed over the the cheering. Cringing, "Oh my gawd! Eewwwwwwww! What on earth happened to his face! Jean! Jean! There is sooooo much blood! Oh my gawd. Ewww!" Shaking his hands in a frantic display of disgust, Armin tried to hide his face against Jean's shoulder.

Sadly, not only Jean, but Eren as well were cheering at the acts of violence. Seriously, how can they be so happy about watching acts of barbaric violence like that?! It was disgusting. You should see the other guy! His whole face was covered in blood thanks to a nasty cut. At least that fight was over.

"I still wonder why Mikasa is determined to practice such a sport." Carla sighed some as she leaned against her seat. Looking over at Jean, "So, you name is Jean?" She pronounced is as Jsh-een.

"Ah, no. Its Jsh-ahn. Jsh-ahn Kirstein." Jean stated with a nervous grin. Rubbing at his undercut, "But yeah, that's me. And... I'm with him... There isn't anyone else from school here, right Arm?"

"Hrm? Oh, um... Well, Reiner and Bert have graduated. Annie might be around, but she wouldn't care about that sort of thing. Then there's Mikasa, but she's most likely getting ready for her fight." Turning toward Eren, "When is Mikasa's match going to start anyway?"

"Uhh... That's like, in two fights. Right Mom?" Eren glanced over at the woman in question.

She raised a brow at her son and then shrugged. "Something like that... Why are you concerned if someone at school is here?" Carla Jeager was already starting to judge Jean right then and there.

The said boy cringed a bit at the question. "I'm on the football tea-"

"Was on the football team." Eren interjected.

"Still am." was snapped back. "My grades are improving, so I should be back on the team in about a week or two."

"Oh great. Now I can look forward to that meat shield for our next game." Of course Trost High's runner would state that one.

Rolling his eyes, Jean then turned his attention back to Carla, "Homophobia is big within the rank of Trost High's football team. And I need an athletic scholarship for the college of my choice. Normally I wouldn't care, but this is something I need to do. Even if it means hiding who I am..." Trailing off, the brunette glanced down at the ground with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, its why I don't announce myself so loudly at school." Armin supplied as he watched the next fight begin preparations. It was just a check up to make sure all equipment was set up properly and that there wasn't anything illegal being brought into the cage.

"Ah, right. Trost is so... sophisticated with its right winged conservatives and bible thumping white folk." Carla shook her head at this. "One of the reasons why I never moved out of Shiganshina district. Its a tough place to live in, but the people here would see your worth as person for your actions more than your labels. Course that's not saying the district doesn't have its fair share of homophobia. There's no escape of it. Just like there's no escaping us hetros."

"Its really unfair though." Eren stated as he slouched back. "Like, why does it matter who you lay your bed with? Like, I remember reading a study about how kids growing up with homosexual parents are actually more well off than those in hetro households. Yet you got people denying these claims."

"Its cause it broaches the topic of sex." Armin began as leaned further into Jean's shoulder. The said teen smiled while wrapping a strong arm around the skinner teen. "Depending on what community you're stuck with, you can have a very prudish upbringing. So of course when you mention anything with sex that goes against someone's belief, they would state first off, how disgusting it is, then deny the facts and make up some sort of vulgar, perverse situation of why it shouldn't happen in the first place. I like to call this ignorance by the way."

In the background the ringer was heard going off. The next fight started with the contestants pacing back and forth trying to figure out the best tactic to start off the fight with.

Carla laughed, "Oh, how right you are Armin. Oh how right you are." Glancing back at Jean, "I can't blame you for that one. Its nice to know that someone is serious about their life goals..." she tugged at her son's ear, just to get her point across.

Swatting at the hand, "Hey! I'm serious! I'm serious. Just... give me a minute to figure it all out."

"Awhh! Look at Jeager getting all flu- holy shit!" Jean jump up and motioned to the fight.

Armin jolted up in shock as he looked over the cage. The scene went from slow to fast in the matter of moments. Red gloves was on the floor as blue went for a ground and pound. It wasn't as brutal as the fight before hand, however it was just as nasty. Luckily the referee came in just in time before the blows became more lethal.

"Jean... Sit your fine ass down." Armin grumbled as he cocooned himself in that Letterman jacket. Seriously, what was so exciting about a man straddling another man... Wow, those bike shorts do look amazing.

"But Armin, look! It was... totally kill worthy reaction. Maybe I should get into this. Think Mikasa could show me some basic moves to try out at home?"

"Mikasa would own your ass." Eren jeered. "She'd most likely tell you to try to break out of Armin's hold first before agreeing to such a thing. For some odd reason Armin has this unbelievably tight hold." Was... Eren actually trying to be nice?

Armin glanced over at his friend, noting the scrunched up expression. The blond couldn't help but smile at this. Eren just gave him a pitiful shrug of the shoulders. He was trying. Something Armin was grateful for.

He was still going to give Eren shit though.

"Mikasa has no ownership on Jean's ass. I do Eren. Only me." Leaning against his friend, Armin hook an arm around Eren's. "Unless you want to... ya know, release some of that built up tension."

"Armin! Oh come on! Its weird enough as it is that I have to know you're getting head from a horse! And geddoff!"

Making a kissy face at Eren, Armin's hold tightened around Eren. "C'mon lovah boy. Give me some lovings!"

"Oh hell no! Armin! Come on man, seriously stop it! Duddddeeee, this is gaaayyyy! Jean, control your the monster here. Come on! Eww, Help! Oh gawd. Mom don't laugh! Stop laughing!"

That's pretty much how the next 30 minutes were spent as the group waited on Mikasa's match. Honestly no one cared much for the other fights. Maybe Jean, since this was his first time watching a cage match that wasn't behind a television screen. Also, Armin didn't latch onto Eren for much longer. Instead he turned his attention to Jean. He really couldn't help but squeal at some of the violence being displayed.

Also he got to feel up on those wonderful muscles that made up Jean's figure. Seriously, you should feel his thighs. They were like... ogawd amazing. Actually, no. You do not touch these thighs. These thighs now belong to Armin Arlert. End of story.

The most eventful match happened to be Annie's. She wasn't in the gym system for long in order to get a match for the title belt. However, she had the potential for climbing up the ladder for that given match. Just another two or three fights and she'd be right there challenging the champion for the Lightweight belt.

It was 4 minutes of clever fighting. It wasn't just, go in there and beat your way to the top. She knew her opponent would be bigger and stronger than she was. So she did what was the smart. Wear her opponent down with clinches, kicks, elbow blows and submission holds.

It ended with Annie pulling off a Kimura on the bigger girl. It was a submission hold that involved joint locking. Basically think about your shoulder being hyper-flexed all the way behind you to the point that it was threatening to dislocate, but it wasn't going to happen. It was an immense amount of pain to endure. Armin would know. He had experience something similar to a Kimura before, when he was younger.

The referee ended up declaring a TKO, thus handing the win to Annie. If he had allowed the short blond to continue on, the injuries sustained would have been permanent. Plus, I doubt anyone wanted to see anymore bones being forced out of their sockets. One event was enough as it is.

After that, Mikasa's fight came up. And let me tell you, the crowd was ten times more enthusiastic for this match. Not that there was anything wrong with Annie's fight. Its just the fact that Mikasa's fights were always the best. Some of them were drawn out if the challenge was good. Other times they ended quick with a powerful blow delivered to the head. She was the Fall of Maria's undefeated women's division light heavyweight champion for a reason. Defended that belt 7 times already.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Jean could be heard, bubbling with excitement as he jitter about in his seat.

Armin too was jittery due to excitement as he leaned further against Jean. "Hush you! The Announcer is about come up. I love this part."

"Really? You want to hear him say ready for rumble?" The all too familiar airy chuckle brushed against Armin's ear. The blond couldn't help but tighten his grip on the taller teen in response.

"No. I just love how he introduces Mikasa." And as soon as Armin said this, the announcer came up. Course they only did this for show, since it wasn't an actual sanctioned UFC battle. Still, was fun as heck to watch.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the main event of the night!" The voice boomed as a sharp looking black man could be seen in the ring, holding a microphone to his lips. He was a looker, as far as Armin was concerned. Seriously, you should those biceps bulged as he held the mic. " In category of The Woman's Garrison Division Light Heavyweight championship here at Shiganshina District's Fall of Maria I present you the one, the only, 20th Titans Rumble Match! Presiding this event we have the judges Cody Bryant, Barbra Holmes, and Bobbie Clayton with our referee, Kitts Verman!"

There was a pause. A very dramatic pause as silence swept over the crowd. Everyone was at the edge of their seats, staring intensely at the announcer. They wanted to hear it. They wanted to know the opposing forces that would be fighting tonight. They all wanted it to start already!

"Now." was said slowly as the man shifted his stance. Looking over the crowd with a grin, "In the red corner weighing in at 150 pounds with a record of 12 wins, 9 by way of KO and 0 losses, the current womens undefeated Fall of Maria's Light Heavyweight champion, "The Juggernaut" Mikasa ACKERMAAAANNNNNNNN!"

The majority of the audience was on their feet, yelling out their support to the current champion of the women's Light Heavyweight belt. It was insane how much energy was being poured out by the masses. You could be sitting by the side, not wanting to join in on such excitement because you weren't the type of person to do so. However it was deemed impossible. It was as though the atmosphere itself was curling around your limbs and pulling you up. Next thing you knew was that you were yelling and screaming out unintelligent phrases just to show off your support.

And let me tell you, if you thought that was loud you should have heard the crowd when Mikasa came up to the ring.

Pumping her gloved fists up in the air, the stoic female jogged a lap around the ring. She was strong as she was beautiful. Mikasa's figure was built to be what was described as humanity's strongest. Sure the excessive muscles would have been deemed as unattractive – to some – however this was Mikasa we were talking about. Wearing a pair of women fight shorts with a sports bra over the chest protector, everyone could see the what made up Mikasa's beauty. Heck, if Armin wasn't gay, he would have been chasing after Mikasa himself.

It wasn't till the crowd calmed down when the announcer continued. Heck, you could hear in his voice that he wasn't as enthusiastic for introducing the opponent, however he had to keep it up beat. He was, after all, the neutral part. "Her opponent in the blue corner, weighing in at 153 pounds with a record of 2 wins by TKO and Zero losses, from Shina district's Stohless please welcome.. Veronica "Smiles" Andersooooooooooonnnnnnn!"

Other than the additional three pounds, the contestant had a huge advantage considering height and arm reach. The female looked to be 6'3''. An additional 8 inches over Mikasa. And from the look of those lanky arms, she could easily keep Mikasa at bay with her punches. What was more disturbing was this so called Veronica's face. It looked as though she took on a full tank of the Joker's laughing gas with how wide her grin was. Manic wasn't even the word to describe why this female was standing there with an open wide grin. Her lips were pulled so far back that you could even see the teeth located at the back of her mouth.

At least we knew why she called Smiles. She most likely was on a continuous supply of anti-psychotic medicine in order to keep to a sane state of mind for today's match. Seriously, it was eerie and right down creepy. Like a nightmare of a horrid future that has to come. Just in a form of a freakishly large monster.

A shiver ran up Armin's spine as he thought on that idea. It left an awful taste in his mouth. Heck, he wanted to crawl somewhere and hide for the rest of his life if such an idea were to become reality.

"What's wrong?" Jean whispered as he watched the referee check both fighters and read off the rulings.

"That Smiles character... Freaky as all fucken shit." Armin mumbled softly. Both fighters tapped gloves and went back to their corners.

"You're telling me?" The ringer went off and the cheering went wild. "I think I'mma have nightmares because of that woman." Immediately Veronica was on Mikasa, slugging it away with poorly aimed blows. It was obvious that the woman wasn't use to fighting someone as fast as Mikasa. Though she knew how to fight someone that was shorter than her.

"You have no clue man... Like, that face is something I would be tripping balls over that if I got my hands on a stash of shrooms again." Mikasa is countering the blows now. If he was closer, Armin would most likely hear the thundering crunching of her fist connecting the other female's flesh. That was a nasty liver blow Smiles had to endure. "YEAH! YEAH! BEAT HER! BEAT THAT FREAKY LOOKING THING!"

Jean laughed loudly at Armin's antics. He was use to it all by now, since Armin has been bouncing up and down on his seat for most of the fights. Even for Annie's he was very enthusiastic. "Shrooms? Really? What's the list of drugs you're currently taking?" It sounded like teasing, but Armin had a feeling that he was also being serious.

Mikasa got caught in a clinch just after her blow was delivered. Apparently Smiles needed a moment to recover. Shame that blow wasn't enough to take Smiles down.

"I stick to weed mainly. I tried shrooms cause Hanji had it in her bag and I was looking for munchies. Um... other than that, Igot Valium for anxiety. But I haven't had a need for them, so I keep them around just in case." Mikasa hook her right leg under Smiles and executed an ankle sweep takedown. This gave the shorter female the opportunity to fully mount the larger woman. Mikasa didn't hesitate to hammer her fists down, not much as batting an eye when her opponent tried to block.

Now Jean was joining in on the cheering. Heck, Armin didn't know who was louder, Eren or Jean. Maybe he was. He couldn't tell since everyone was going nuts when Mikasa got the leverage. Heck if this continued then it would be yet another easy win for Mikasa!

"Juggernaut! Juggernaut! Juggernaut! Kill! Kill! Kill!" The crowd chanted.

A blue glove caught onto a pair of reds, stopping Mikasa for just a millisecond. That's all that was needed before Smiles twisted her body around into a half guard. It didn't look like it was affective, but in Armin's eyes it was obvious what the taller female was trying to do. She was trying to get Mikasa out of the full mount and putting some control on the situation.

"No!" Armin cried out as he latched onto Jean's arm yet again.

The fighters were on their side, exchanging yet more blows. Mikasa was obviously trying to flip the taller woman over, however it had no effect. Because of the advantage of arm reach, Smiles managed to push Mikasa's hands away. Mikasa isn't able to flip them over, but they were still on their flanks. At least that counted for something.

"Come on Mikasa! Take side control and roll that bitch off of you!" Eren shouted in vain.

"Throw that doosey off of you 'Kasa!" Carla yelled along side her son. Hopefully that message could be heard over the shouts.

As the struggling continued between the ladies, Smiles made a big mistake on her part and turned her back toward Mikasa. Another opportunity was taken. Submission was dealt by wrapping her legs the lanky woman's waistline. One bare arm was wrapped around Smiles' neck and the free on pulled, thus executing a rear naked choke.

"Don't let go Mikasa! Don't let go!" Armin cried out as the others hollered beside him, expressing their support for their friend.

Everyone was shouting at this point. Not like it was any different from earlier. But just to see their champion put their all into one move. Just one move. That was all that was needed in order to determine a win or loss to a fight like this. Just a little more and eventually that freaky looking bitch would tap out and it would be a win by submission. That's all that was needed.

But that didn't happened. Of course it didn't happen. The good guy never gets to have it easy.

No one seen the elbow coming. Blood spurted out from the nostrils as Mikasa was knocked off. Smiles was up on her feet in a matter of seconds, ready to charge forward and take advantage. However the referee, Kitts Vernman, intervened. Smiles backed off as Mikasa got up onto her feet.

Kitts was about to let the fight to resume, however the ringer went off. It was the end of the first round. The end of the first five minutes of the match. There was no way that all happened within the length of five minutes. There was just too much happening all at once.

Though, this was a good thing. This gave Mikasa a minute to rest and get her nose checked out. Just to make sure it wasn't serious enough so that she could continue on. Course as this happened her coach was beside her with an ice pack and motivational advice.

"This is a good thing, right?" Jean was up on his feet, trying to get a view on the fighters in the corners.

"Yes. This will give Mikasa the chance to form a plan and take advantage of another directive. Honestly, the best option for her to wear that freakish woman out and go for the kill with a submission lock." Armin caught sight of Smiles in her corner. She was looking worse than Mikasa. Bruises sprouted across her pasty white skin in a patch work of purple and green.

"You sure that will work? Wasn't she trying to do that before?" He was obviously concerned with the outcome of the match. Given the nasty blow to the nose, Mikasa hasn't been that successful with her clinches or submission holds.

"She needs to wear her out, which is what Mikasa has been trying to do during the grappling. She just needs to push a bit more, cause... come on. Look at that damn woman. She looks like a colleague of domesticated abuse case photos."

"What was that you said Armin?" Carla asked with raised brow. A very judgmental raise of the brow.

"I'm said that Smiles fellow looked like colleague of domesticated abuse case photos. You should see the bruise she's sporting on right flank."

"I want to know how on earth do you know how such case files would look like." Carla shook her head and turned her attention back to the ring. The bell went off, signally round two of the fight.

"Who cares for that, the fight is starting back again. GO MIKASA!" Jumping out of his seat, Eren's shouts echoed over the cheer of the crowd. Heck, Mikasa took a moment to waggle two fingers in their general direction. Of course she never took her gaze off her opponent.

Both girls were standing off, seeking out the best opening to take advantage of. These two were at the same level as far as determination and skill went, so some intelligence had to be put into their game. That and Mikasa really needed to wipe that creepy smile off of that Anderson woman's face. It was so unnerving how she managed to keep the facial expression up for most of the fight.

Recklessly, Smiles charged forward and instead of throwing blows, she just went for another clinch. Both bodies were struggling against one another as Mikasa tried to throw the taller woman off of her. Though that wasn't going to happen. The shorter female was dragged toward the side of the cage and held there. Boney knees came up, striking away at the current light heavyweight champion ribs. Over and over and over again.

Fans were shouting out in anger by now. Their champion was getting manhandled out there. Some even said that it was a foul blow, but anyone who knew the rules would state otherwise. There was no foul play here.

From his seat, Armin was able to see Mikasa seething through her mouthpiece. Sure, she was taking some nasty blows, but she wasn't going to lay on her back and get fucked in the process. Heavy fists hammered into Smile's temple. The force was heavy enough to cut through the flesh at first contact. The next one had Smiles stumbling back.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! GOGOGOGO!" Armin encouragement was shouted in union with Eren and Jean's, "Knock that bitch out!"

Mikasa was on her opponent like a wild bull coming down onto a Matador. It wasn't just punches that were being aimed at Smiles. There were kicks too, mainly to parry off the taller girl's defense and keeping her within arm reach. It got even better when Smiles was no longer smiling. Instead her face was scrunched up in a disgusting expression of blood painted onto pain.

The infamous chant of Juggernaut swept over the crowd. The adrenaline was being pump into the atmosphere by the gallon. Everyone was growing more and more wild because of this. Especially when Smiles was backed up against the cage's side. Mikasa was winning! She wasn't going to loose. She was going to defend her title for the 8th time in the row!

Back pressed against the fence, Smiles was hunched forward trying her best to defend herself. It was useless. It had to be useless. Eventually the referee would interfere and claim for a TKO. It was so obvious. And yet...

No one expected the freakish woman to pull an ankle sweep.

It threw Mikasa off balance, but she didn't fall. Instead one hand was pushed against the cage just so maintain her stance – which also left her wide open for a tackle.

"No..." Armin whispered the second Smiles went in for offense. There was only 1 minute and 35 seconds left on the clock. Either Mikasa ended it right there or last it out for the next round.

Taking in the force, Mikasa used it to her advantage. Legs kicked back in an outward position, forcing most of her weight to center around her chest. Both females were down on the mat, leaving Mikasa with the advantage of being on top. Though she wasn't in full mount just yet.

The girls struggled it out in the middle of the ring, each of them trying to fight for dominance. With the advantage left in Mikasa's steed, she risked aiming a few blows to the sides, being very mindful to not aim for the back or the spine. Such areas to strike were considered fouls. Something Armin mumbled toward Jean just as Smiles gathered momentum and pulled herself up onto her feet.

Now Mikasa was hanging onto the taller female's shoulders. This was dangerous. Very dangerous. If she fell off, then that would give Smiles the chance at getting a full mount. Or possibly worse. However! At the same time, Mikasa still had the advantage. That advantage was seen when her left leg was thrown across the other female's chest and wrapped right underneath the crook of the arm. With her free leg she then locked the limb in place.

"What the hell?! What is she doing!?" Jean shouted in excitement.

"Its a reverse triangle choke. Holy shit! Its almost impossible to get out of that move!" Armin's eyes widened as he continued to watch, anxious to see the ending of it all.

True to those words, Smiles was trying her damn best to shrug off the shorter woman. Even with her hands latched onto the legs, trying with all her might to pull the hold off of herself, it only seem to be done in vain. And to complicate things further, Mikasa held onto her opponent's long legs.

Panic was etched onto Smile's face as she tried to keep her balance, but it was obvious that the oxygen was being cut off to her brain.

"Juggernaut! Juggernaut! Juggernaut! Kill! Kill! Kill!" The chanting grew more and more.

In what could be described as a warrior's final cry for battle, the taller teen hunched over for a split second and pushed all her weight backwards.

You know how folks say that when something frightening and significant happens, it just goes in slow motion? Yeah, that's what happened here. It was as though someone pressed pause on a movie, just so that you can see that one expression before the shit hits the fan. With this angle view, it was almost impossible to see Mikasa's expression. If you had to guess at it, it would most likely be one of shock. Instead what Armin saw was Smiles in the air, mid-flip with Mikasa clinging onto the taller female, back exposed to the ground.

Just like that, all you saw was that snapshot in time before it was gone forever and all that can be registered was the aftermath.

The sound of flesh colliding with the mat wasn't your usual thud or slap. It was more of a crack against the meat. Not a crunching crack of bones. It was the type of crack you hear when whipping a slave, with the intent to break the skin and force their victims to bleed out. Or in this case, it was to stop all movement and force the air out of Mikasa's lungs. The amount of pressure that was forced down caused Mikasa's mouth guard to go flying. Heck, it almost went over the cage's fence. That's how much force was being pushed into her.

Referee Kitts came into the scene. Quickly, he tapped onto Smile's shoulder and motioned her to back off. The woman was off in less than a second, coughing and gasping for air. Kitts didn't bother to check on Mikasa. Instead he crossed his arms, motioning the end of the fight to the judges.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The fuck!?" Jean exclaimed. "She didn't loose. Right?"

Mikasa rolled onto her side, gasping heavily for air. Blood not only drip from the front, but also at the back. It was a steady tinkle of red going down her back.

"We don't know yet." Eren was heard as he tried to get a better look at the scene. "I... I think she's seriously injured. Is dad still at the Hospital mom?"

Carla was already on the phone, "Yes. He's making sure there is a staff ready to take her in when we get there."

The fighters where back in their corners. Smiles looked very pleased with herself, As for Mikasa... she was furious. It was impossible to hear what was being said over the shout of disbelief from the audience, but it was obvious that she was arguing something with her coach and the referee. However Kitts wasn't going to listen to it as he moved past her and to the judges. A medic on site tried to reason with Mikasa so that he could see to her injuries, however the fighter wasn't going to allow that.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jean tried to look for the answers, however no one was giving it to him just yet. It obviously frustrated the teen.

Weaving his hand into Jean's, "I don't know... I think Mikasa wants to continue the fight..."

Callous fingers wrapped around Armin's nimble ones, squeezing them in a comforting manner. "No way... Not if she's bleeding at the back of her head... Hopefully its just a nasty cut."

Sadly, the impression his friend gave off wasn't made in concern for her injuries. She just charged at the referee once more to reason with him. Though the action was made in vain, because after she got a few words in her whole form crumpled. Other than Jeager's cries of concern, a stunned silence filtered through the audience.

Not much as batting an eye, Kitts grabbed onto the fallen woman's arm and pulled her right back up onto her feet. With his free hand, Smiles was beckoned over. The announcer came back onto the ring and with much hesitation, the announcement for winner was made.

"Ladies and gentlemen the outcome of today's match presented by The Womens Garrison Division, went way by a body slam onto the back, the decision was made official 4 minutes and 23 seconds into round number two, the winner by Technical Knockout, Veronica "Smiles" Andersssoooooooooooooooooooon!"

No one bothered to stop Eren from shouting obscenities at the judge. What they did right there was an insult to their sister. And like hell they were going to allow that fly by quietly. Still, it didn't stop the anxiety from eating its way through Armin's chest.

A familiar force tugged Armin down into a surprisingly warm hold. "She'll be alright... She'll be alright."

Armin couldn't really believe in those words right now. Which was a true shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think! :D


End file.
